Find Your Way To Me
by Lisamariee
Summary: Hes in love with her; Shes in love with her best friend; Can he show her with just his actions how much he cares for her and that hes the one for her or will her best friend finally come through and find his way to her? Appearances by HHH, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, Nikki and Brie Bella and more. Dave Batista/OC/Randy Orton
1. Shes in love with her best friend

Find Your Way To Me

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Dave Batista, Randy Orton, or any of the WWE superstars/Divas in this story. I only own my character Haley Moreno.

 **Authors Note:** This story is completely fictional and I am not making money off of it, I simply write because it is a talent and hobby of mine. I ask to please not use my story and pass it off as your own, I work very hard on these stories and I would rather not see someone else taking credit for them. Thank you! :)

Some of the things in this story may be based off of what is happening in the WWE or what I may find in my research online about the superstars, but some of it may not like matches, appearances, dates, etc. I present to you, _Find Your Way To Me_.

Chapter One: She's in love with her best friend

Being in love with your best friend can either strengthen or break your heart…For Haley that quote holds so much truth, here`s her story.

 _What had happened to my life? Why cant I stop this feeling?_ These were the thoughts running through Haley Moreno`s mind at the moment. She sat there watching the bottle of water that she held in her hands, watching the water ripple with the small movements that were going on around her. Everything was going fine, She was able to hide her feelings and able to conceal her hurt and all her emotions that surfaced when he was around and then, out of the blue, last week something in her snapped…She was no longer able to control it, that feeling came rushing back like a tidal wave and it hit her so hard she felt like the world was being ripped out from under her. He came to Haley to ask her some much needed advice and with one little question life as she knew it got 1,000 times harder. Harder to stand and harder to breath.

 _'Why did he have such an effect on me?'_ She thought. ' _Why did I allow myself to fall in love with him?'_ ' _How could I not see that I would just end up hurt in the end.'_ She knew the answers to all these questions, she knew how all this happened…They have been at each others sides since middle school, they shared so many feelings, and they created so many laughs and yet she wasn't able to pour her heart out to him and tell him how she truly felt, this man that consumes her thoughts, that she loves so much? He's her best friend. The answer to her own question, what has happened to my life? Lies in the constant reminder of the love that she holds for her best friend knowing he cant and will never love her back. That`s what hurts the most.

Two days ago he had asked Haley to meet him at a cafe and when she did she saw him walk through the doors with the biggest smile on his face and with that one smile Haley couldn't help but smile herself…that is until he sat down and told her the reason he wanted to meet. _"I'm proposing to Kim and I need your advice on how I should do it."_ that's what he told her and that's what he so desperately needed her advice on and being the good best friend that she is Haley just nodded her head and plastered on a big fake smile _"Of course ill help you"_. was what she replied to him, that was one week ago.

The world was being ripped out from under her and her heart felt like a shit ton of bricks had just been throw at it and mangled it to a million pieces. Sure she knew very well he was dating her, and sure it had been well over a year that they had been dating but never did she think he was this serious about her. Never did she think he would end up marrying her but what did she expect? For him to never get married? For her dreams to come true and him to profess some kind of love to her? No. That wasn't going to happen and Haley knew that.

First and foremost she is his best friend and he sees her as his baby sister, someone who he can always protect, someone who can set him strait when he did something wrong and someone who would always be there for him no matter what was going on in both their lives. She knew that by no means would he ever have feelings for her or be attracted to her. Despite what she thought, Haley was very pretty but in her mind she was just an average girl and not some drop dead gorgeous, supermodel type. She stood at 5'5" with curvy hips, a small waist, and 34 C cup breasts, dark brown hair, almost black and big deep brown eyes to match. In her mind she was no where near her best friends type, she knew his type and she wasn't it.

Leaning all his body weight against the entrance of the catering room door, he watched her still form sit at a table from afar, with one hand jammed into his slacks pocket and the other dangling casually at his side. Was he nervous to go up and speak to her? absolutely not! She was the one person he knew he could go to anything for, since the day he had met her in 2004 nearly 10 years ago, and still to this day he hasn't been able to tell her how he really feels. Some people may think he's crazy for pinning over one woman, for never even trying to make a move with her but in he says in his defense he only realized his feelings for her 5 years ago…During the first 5 years of their friendship he had put off all his feelings as a caring nature towards her but after awhile he could no longer stop it when he began to feel passion and sexual tension toward her and not just passion but a need to always be with her and make her laugh and make her feel like the beautiful woman that she is. He just wished she felt that too.

The worst part of all this was not him having feelings for a girl who knows nothing of them, but its that she's madly in love with someone else and that someone else is someone he considers to be one of his best friends. Finally he took a deep breath and removed himself from leaning against the catering wall and made his way over to her table. He could have stayed there all day and watched her, pulling strand of pin strait hair behind her ear, crossing her beautiful thick legs one over the other, and her tilt her head from side to side deep in thought, exposing the creamy white skin of her neck but he decided against it not wanting to be labeled her stalker.

Haley took a quick sip of her water in front of her and quickly went back to typing the message on her phone. Her best friend had just decided to contact her through text not but 2 minutes ago, that he was getting ready for his match and he wanted to talk to her. She decided that she may as well make her way over to his locker room, no use sitting here, wallowing in her own self pity about this very man. She sighed and locked her phone when she finished sending the message, and just as she was about to lift off her seat, she felt a large hand on the small of her back and a light brush of lips across her cheek.

"Thinking about me, I hope?" the deep voice commented against her cheek and proceeded to walk around the table to walk over to the seat across from her and sit down.

Haley smiled softly and let out a low giggle, she knew exactly who it was from the moment he put his hand on her back, nobody would be that gently about coming up behind her, least of all her best friend, he would probably be the one to scare the shit out of her and have a good laugh about it "Dave." She acknowledged and her smile involuntarily got bigger "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight" She reached over and brushed her hand over his on the table "When did you get here?"

He looked down at her hand brushing against his and when he looked back up into her eyes, She felt like she could feel something or see something in them but she had no clue what it was. Haley cleared her throat softly, somewhat embarrassed at her actions, ' _I hope he didn't take that hand gesture the wrong way'_ , she thought to herself and removed her hand slowly.

Haley saw his lip curl up into a half smirk but not before clearing his throat as well, in almost a nervous manner "I got here a couple minutes ago, I actually came because Randy and Hunter were talking about going out for some drinks or something tonight and I was in the area so, why not?"

She nodded her head and kept the small smile on her face "Oh thats good…" with the mention of her best friends name her mood automatically went back to self pity "Im glad I got to see you though, I feel like our only form of communication is through text and phone calls." She gave a soft laugh as to hide what she was feeling inside at that moment.

Dave leaned back in his chair somewhat and squinted his eyes as if trying to catch the sadness omitting from Haley`s body. "Hales?"

Haley looked up into his eyes, trying her best to conceal her sadness "Hmm?" she responded with a hum.

Dave licked his lips still trying to read her actions "Something bothering you?"

Haley pried her eyes away from his, she knew if she was going to tell a lie she couldn't look at him directly, she had to focus on something else and suddenly that something else became the water bottle in front of her. "No, Nothing…" she trailed off

Dave sighed and leaned over the table grabbing the water bottle from in front of her and when he did her head snapped up and her eyes met his "Your lying." he stated knowingly.

Dave Batista he had a talent, he could read her better than anyone and by that she meant anyone, even better than her own best friend who has known her since middle school and she only says that because if her best friend was any good at reading her actions maybe he would know how deeply in love she is with him. She clenched her jaw, trying not to show any emotions "Dave, really its nothing."

Dave shrugged his shoulder "Alright fine." he kept his gaze held with hers "Then Ill just have to take a wild guess."

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes "Dave please don't analyze me."

"Oh but its so easy…" he stated with an amused tone in his voice "Whats bothering you, is whats always bothering you…" he paused and as much as he hated to say the next part of this sentence he knew it was right because this man never stopped bothering her mind "Its Randy…"

Haley`s breath caught in her throat and she didn't know why, she knew he was going to guess it right, he knows how to read her like a book, she was just hoping he wouldn't. She let out a long groan and let her head fall back "So what if it is?" she questioned softly still staring at the ceiling.

Dave hated with a passion that she was in love with Randy Orton, yes he was one of his best friends but he was also engaged to be married and he was her so called best friend. He didn't know how Randy couldn't noticed that she was in love with him all these years but he really didn't care, he wanted her all for himself and he didn't mind saying it, he wanted to be selfish with Haley, everything about her screamed beautiful, sexy, sweet, compassionate, god if he were her best friend and she felt that way out him he would take her in his arms, wrap her thick legs around his waist and bring her up to his bedroom and fuck her into next week. His passion was getting the best of him and he couldn't control it when he was with her. He quickly shook his head from his thoughts knowing he had yet to reply back to Haley`s question. "Sweetheart you have to get over him, you know very well your just hurting yourself more in the end."

Haley sighed and finally tore her gaze away from the ceiling and looked back at him "I know…" she said above a whisper, he was right and there was nothing more she could say to that "Its easier said than done."

Dave felt himself want to snicker _'Oh I know…'_ but he stopped himself and just reached over and grabbed her hand in his "You have to try…" he brushed his thumb against her knuckles.

She just smiled and squeezed his hand in hers "Thanks Dave."

"Hey, Whats going on guys?" both Dave and Haley looked up when the heard the voice from behind their table.

Haley felt her body freeze, _'Speak of the devil'_ , she couldn't stop herself from thinking how sexy he looked in just his wrestling trunks and affliction t-shirt, his arm muscles flexing from the tightness of the shirt, and when she looked up to meet his gaze she noticed that he had an eyebrow raised in suspicion, and thats when she realized her and Dave were still holding hands. She looked over from Randy, to Dave, then to their hands on the table and in one swift movement removed her hands from his and looked back up a Randy with an innocent smile, clearing her throat "Oh Nothing, we were just chit chatting" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Hey Best friend, I was just about to go meet you in your locker room." her tone of voice changed to friendly and casual.

The fact that they were holding hands and watching each other didn't get unnoticed by Randy though, but he decided to shrug it off, he knew they were close friends and knew one another for well over 10 years. Randy went around the table and greeted Dave with a shake and pat on the back "Hey man, glad you came."

"Yeah, Yeah, I just happened to see Hales and decided to catch up with her…" He paused and nodded his head to his friend with a smile "So your engaged now, Congrats man."

Randy gave a small smirk and walked over to Haley`s side of the table, sitting down right next to her "Oh thanks and speaking of which, I invited Kim to come out with all of us tonight."

Haley gave a roll of the eyes and just took a sip of her water not wanting any part of this conversation. But of course God just had to keep playing games with her. At this point Randy faced her and nudged her in the side a little "You up for it Hales?"

She raised a brow and drank the last bit of water she had in her throat "What?"

"Out with us tonight?" Randy questioned

Haley gave a shake of the head "Oh no, I think Im just going to take a bath and relax tonight, Im pretty tired." she lied.

Randy rolled her eyes and gave her another little nudge "Oh come on hales!" he sighed "Coming out with us is a lot better than sitting up in that hotel room."

"Yeah Randy`s right Hales." Dave pipped up with a small smirk playing on his features.

Haley made it a mental note to punch Dave later for this. She sighed and looked up at Randy a mischievous smile spreading across his beautiful features now, she still wanted to say no, she didn't want to go and have to see Randy kiss face with his fiancee all night long and then drink a ton of shit to forget all about it to then wake up with a major hangover in the morning.

Randy took her silence as another no and tried to sway her even more "Listen, Steph will be there with Hunter too so it wont just be us guys."

"Oh and lets not forget Kim." Dave spoke up again with amusement lacing his voice.

Haley shot Dave a death glare but an amused smirk stayed upon his features, she knew he loved messing with her but this was not the time.

She groaned and shook her head "Fine, Fine! Ill go!" she gave in.

Randy smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek "Alright so ill see you guys tonight after the show, we can talk about where to meet up."

Just as he was about to get up from the table and leave, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Haley again "Oh but Hales, I need you to stop by after my match…"

Haley gave a small smile and nodded "No Problem."

Once she said that, he nodded a goodbye to Dave and took off out of the catering area, once he was out of eyesight Haley leaned over and punched Dave as hard as she could on his arm. Dave just gave a soft chuckle at her actions, he knew he was in store for one of her punches after what he had just pulled with Randy but he couldn't help himself. He shook his head and shrugged "Come on Hale, whats the big deal? So you come out with us and deal with those two for a couple hours, is it that bad?"

She snickered and shook her head "Just the fact that you have to ask that question…" she trailed off

Dave couldn't believe she was still so worked up over Randy, he wished he could help her get over him, he wished he could just snap her out of it and show her there are men who are willing to love her to the moon and back and give her everything she wants and by men he means him. "Hales you`ll be there with me, maybe just focus on having a good time and you wont even notice them."

She sighed and when she looked up to meet his gaze, she smiled softly, noticing the small smile playing on his lips, that was another thing about Dave, she felt like when he smiled it was contagious. "Yeah, I guess…" she paused and then let out a long breath, one she didn't even know she was holding "I just think I would like it a lot better if I was taking a long bubble bath rather than watching Randy and Kim play tonsil tennis all night."

Dave wanted to laugh at her analogy, it was actually pretty funny, but he stopped himself, all he did was smirk, he leaned back in his chair and watched her with a smirk.

After a minute or so, when Dave didn't respond, Haley felt him watching her, she looked up and all she saw was that boyish smirk playing upon his face which caused her to raise a brow, what in the world was he smirking about. "What?" she questioned

"Nothing…" he cleared his throat and wiped the smirk away from his face "I was just thinking about you in that bubble bath is all."

Haley eyes went wide and she felt the heat rise up in her cheeks causing her to blush uncontrollably "Dave!" she gave a high pitched scream and leaned over giving him another punch to his arm.

 **Authors Note:** Hey again guys! So I finally decided to add a new story, I'm back at it again lol, and this came to me more out of the blue than anything but I had the idea, I liked it so I ran with it, now I need you guys to tell me what you think of the first chapter so far and how you see this story playing out? Let me know, should I continue or go with one of my other story ideas. Read  & Review please! :)


	2. Butterflies

**Authors Note:** In this story Randy Orton is portrayed as having been married once before to Samantha, but does not have any children. Batista is portrayed as is, married twice with two daughters, Athena and Keilani.

Chapter Two: Butterflies

Haley slowly slipped her gold dangling earring into her right earlobe while watching her reflection in the mirror of her hotel room. She sighed letting her hands fall slowly to her sides and giving herself a once over, she was wearing a white romper with a sweetheart neckline that enhanced her breasts and it came in tight at the waist to enhance her curves furthermore. To compliment the romper she had on a pair of black pumps with a red sole to give her outfit some pop. She moved her gaze up to check her hair and make up, she smiled at the end result with a black and gold smokey eye and loosely curled in waves in her hair, she loved the way she looked to go out tonight.

She was trying to think positive tonight and just have fun, she didn't want to think about Randy and Kim but as of right now that was not happening. She always had Randy on her mind, and right now her thoughts consisted of whether Randy would notice her tonight? _'Maybe he`ll think I look different, beautiful? think of me as more than a best friend?'_ she shook her head from her thoughts with a sigh, that was never going to happen, he was with Kim and happily engaged and nothing was going to change that. _'Sooner or later Hales, you have to face the facts.'_ she thought to herself and grabbed her black sequined clutch off the nightstand.

She couldn't help but think back to earlier that night when she went to Randy`s locker room right after his match, it was moments like those that made her think they could be more than friends…

 **Flashback- Earlier that night 9:45PM**

 _Haley twisted and turned her phone in her hand as she walked to her best friends locker room, she didn't know what he could want but it could be anything, after all they were so comfortable with each other sometimes he would just call her into his locker room for some company but she felt like this time there was a reason behind it._

 _Just as she turned the corner she ran into Nikki and Brie Bella who were sitting on a few boxes of equipment just talking amongst themselves._

 _"Hey Hales!" Nikki greeted with a smile, gaining the attention of Haley._

 _Haley stopped in her tracks, standing in front of both twins still clad in their black and red wrestling gear. She smiled "Hey Bellas, whats going on girls?"_

 _"Waiting for our match to come up." Brie answered with a smile and proceeded to tilt her head "You busy? On your way somewhere?"_

 _Haley nodded her head and ran a hand over her strait, smooth locks "Yeah just going to stop by and see what Keith is up to."_

 _Brie and Nikki both raised a brow "Keith?" they asked in unison_

 _Haley laughed softly, crossing her arms over her chest "Randy…" she confirmed, she had been calling him that since high school, she knew he absolutely hated it and to be honest thats why she did it, she loved messing with him. "I do it to mess with him." she explained_

 _Nikki gave a soft laugh "Man you can tell you guys are best friends, your always together and you have all these inside jokes…"_

 _"Yeah if some people didn't know any better they'd think you were a couple!" Brie added with a laugh of her own._

 _Nikki and Brie knew nothing of the feeling she had for Randy, as a matter fact none of the roster knew but what Haley didn't know what that most Divas had an idea that she felt something more than just a best friend towards Randy but they said nothing. They only people who knew that Haley had real, true feeling for him were Dave Batista, Hunter, Stephanie McMahon, and Trish Stratus who she only saw on occasion when the company was in Canada. Haley had a really good relationship with Trish, one of the best and whenever the company was in Canada they always made it a point to spend the day together,_

 _Haley just laughed nervously at their comments scoffed "Pfft, Yeah only in his dreams…"_

 _Brie tore her gaze away from Haley and over to Nikki "Im surprised that girl he's newly engaged with doesn't have a problem with them being so close?"_

 _Nikki shrugged and looked over at Haley "She shouldn't, I mean you never have given her a reason to right Hales?"_

 _Hales rolled her eyes "Absolutely not." she then gave a slow pause, continuing on moments later "But some women do have a hard time dealing with the fact that their boyfriends or husbands have such a close relationship with a girl."_

 _Brie nodded her head in agreement "Thats true."_

 _Nikki jumped off the equipment box and nodded her head as well "Yeah especially someone as beautiful as you, Hales." she nodded towards Haley._

 _Haley scoffed under her breath 'Yeah just a beautiful best friend though.' "Nothing to be worried about when it comes to me and Randy." she lied. 'Expect the fact that Im in love with him.'_

 _She looked down at her watch "Oh listen girls I hate to pry away but Im going to get going before Randy has a titty attack." she laughed and waved goodbye to the twins._

 _"We`ll see you at the next show!" Brie shouted down the hall towards her._

 _As soon as Haley tore herself away from the conversation she was having with the twins she made a few turns before standing right in front of Randy`s locker room. Normally she wouldn't think twice about just walking in without knocking but a few weeks ago she walked into his locker room without knocking and he had just finish taking a shower and lets just say the sight she saw almost made her go into cardiac arrest. She has seen him in wrestling gear, swim trunks, naked chest but completely naked was a different story!_

 _"Come in Hales!" She heard his strong and deep voice from the other end of the door._

 _She slowly turned the knob and peered her head inside, she looked around and didn't see any sight of the so called viper, Randy Orton. She raised a brow and walked all the way inside clothing the door behind her. Just as she was about to open her mouth to question his location he spoke up._

 _"In the shower, be out in a minute!"_

 _She bit her lower lip and felt shivers run up and down her spin, the first thing that came to mind when he said that was his beautiful toned body naked, with hot water cascading down his soft skin, glistening everywhere from his tattoos to his -..._

 _"Hales wake up from wonderland." the voice stopped her from thinking her last thought. She cleared her throat and fought the urge to blush at the thoughts she was having about the man standing in front of her….In nothing but a towel covering his torso…'Is he trying to fucking kill me?' she thought with a groan in her mind._

 _She fought the urge to bit her lip and run to his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his strong hands grab her ass and slam her down on the couch that sat in his locker room. She cleared her throat, shaking her head from her thoughts once again. "Better yet, why don't you cover up…" she paused and grabbed a pair of his track pants from his duffle bag throwing them in his direction "Yuck, nobody wants to see that Keith."_

 _Randy growled at her nickname for him "I told you to stop with that fucking name!" he rolled his eyes but got over it giving her a small smirk "And besides you cant deny that you love seeing me dripping wet."_

 _Haley stuck her finger in her mouth and faked a gagging reflex._

 _He raised a brow "Yeah thats why last week when you walked in on me you had to fight to tare your gaze away."_

 _Haley let her mouth fall open and gasped "Well excuse me for being shocked that I had just seen my best friend naked!" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a humph._

 _Her reaction caused Randy to smirk, he loved messing with her but right now he had more important things on his mind. "Yeah Yeah, well to me it seems like you'd rather see someone else naked anyway." he commented pulling his tracks pants on beneath the towel and once they were on he discarded the towel to the side of the locker room._

 _Haley raised a brow in confusion, for once she actually had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you going on about? Who?" she questioned._

 _Randy shrugged and walked over taking a seat with her on the couch "You and Dave seemed to be in a very cozy situation before I walked in on you guys in catering." he stated resting his arm on the back of the couch and his other arm on his right thigh._

 _Haley gave a laugh a shook her head "Oh randy please…"_

 _He shrugged again and licked his lips "Listen, I`m just calling them how I see em."_

 _Haley shook her head, she couldn't believe that is what he thought, in her mind being attracted to Dave never occurred to her, nothing ever happened between them and nothing ever would, they just happen to be close and Randy should understand that. What she didn't get is that he could see some nonexistent attraction between her and Dave but yet he couldn't see what was right in font of him, that she was in love with him. "Believe me there is nothing to see, me and Dave are just really comfortable with each other."_

 _"Yeah so are we…" he pointed between the both of them "But you don't see me looking at you with those eyes."_

 _Haley rolled her eyes and sighed "Randy…." she warned, she wasn't in the mood for his antics._

 _Randy threw his hands up in defense "Alright, I get it, it was just a figure of my imagination." he realized._

 _Haley nodded her head and just as she was about to speak up, Randy`s voice filled the room again "Well its a good thing theres nothing between you two."_

 _Haley suddenly felt offended, was there some reason it would be bad if there was something between them, its not like he had any say in her love life. "Excuse me?" She paused watching him get up from the couch and start packing up his duffle bag._

 _Randy glanced back at her expression and sighed "Hales, it has nothing to do with you, its just…" he paused and turned around to look at her fully, placing both hands on his hips "I know Dave, he's not exactly the relationship type."_

 _Haley snickered and got up off the couch standing in front of Randy now "And what the hell does that mean?"_

 _Randy sighed and shook his head "Haley he's been married twice for god sakes and cheated on Angie while they were still married!" he shouted with an unamused tone of voice. He saw the look on her face and it wasn't happy, it was almost like she couldn't believe he was peaking that way about Dave. I mean he loved Dave, he was one of his best friends but he wasn't about to let Haley get hurt by getting into anything with him, like he said, he knew how he was with women. But then it hit him, why was she getting so defensive about this subject, he raised a brow at her "And why the hell are you getting so defensive about this?" he question now crossing his arms over his chest "I thought there was nothing going on?"_

 _Haley groaned, she couldn't believe he was making such a big deal about her and Dave holding hands at the table and now she wasn't allowed to get defensive? She just didn't think it was right, he was Dave`s best friend and he was talking shit about Dave without him being able to defend himself. "Keith, Im not going to say it again, there is nothing going on!" she shouted "I just think its fucked up you talking about Dave behind his back like that."_

 **End Flashback**

A knock on the door brought her away from her thoughts and she looked down at her watch. It was already almost mid-night that had to be Dave picking her up for the club, they had decided on all meeting up at the club in separate cars in case anyone wanted to leave earlier or later so right away she chose on going with Dave, the last thing she needed was to be stuck in the car with Randy and Kim the whole drive there. She quickly moved from the spot she stood in and brushed some loose bangs that fell in her face back and walked to the door turning the knob and revealing a very handsome Dave.

She couldn't lie, at that moment Dave looked amazing and its not like she hasn't seen him all cleaned up before but for some reason she took extra notice on that night. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing the tattoos that covered both his arms, looking at those tattoos made her think of Randy right away though and the beautiful tattoos that laced up his arms as well. She suddenly felt herself wanting Randy to wrap his arms around her, she wanted to see his tattoos move from the muscle reflex of him lifting her off her feet.

She shook her head from her thoughts, realizing Dave was still standing there, she smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek "Hey handsome." she placed her feet back down on the floor after being on her tipi toes to give him a kiss.

 **Daves POV:**

As soon as she opened the door, I felt my heart skip a couple beats, she had no idea what she did to me by just standing in front of me looking as beautiful as she did. White went so beautiful with her skin tone but at this point all I wanted to do was slam the door behind me, lift her off her feet and slam her back against the wall in a forceful kiss. My mind swam with the inappropriate thoughts and I couldn't help myself, she had no idea how beautiful she was and she needed to have a man show her that. If she wasn't so hung up and in love with Randy I would not hesitate to take her and ask her to be mine forever.

 **End POV:**

"Damn girl if you knew how beautiful you looked." He looked her up and down, his gaze finally meeting hers and he smiled.

Haley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed, she felt her stomach flare up with butterflies at those few words he said to her, that acknowledgment made her feel different. _'Did I just blush?'_ she thought to herself _'And whats with the high school girl crush feeling I have going on in my stomach?'_ she just shook the feelings away and blamed it on the nice thing he said to her. She smiled back up at him, meeting his eyes once again "We should get going before Randy calls out a search party looking for us."

Dave gave a soft chuckle and nodded his head, watching as she closed the hotel room door behind her. "After you beautiful." he placed his hand gently on the small of her back and led her towards the elevator.

 _'Again with these damn butterflies, they need to stop!'_ Haley fought with her minds eye about the tingling feeling she had when Dave ever so softly placed his hand on her lower back to led her away.

 **Authors Note:** Randy sure is not liking the attention Dave is giving his best friend, could that mean something? On the other hand Haley is feeling butterflies, could it just be the fact that Dave was complimenting her? Let me know your thoughts, please review! :) Thank you!


	3. I came to have a good time

Chapter 3: Im here to have a good time

Haley leaned over the bar slightly looking down towards the far end of the bar where the bartender stood mixing a few drinks for some other girls that were waiting. She stood in her position waiting for his attention to come to her. Dave watched as she leaned ever so slightly to get the attention of the bartender and the way she looked tonight only a blind man would not give her attention, not just tonight though she always looked beautiful, with no make up on, hair in a bun and walking around the house in her PJs and glasses she would still look like a knock out. He tore his gaze away from her for just a second to search the crowded club for any sign of their group, he stopped a few seconds when he noticed Hunter walking in with Steph.

Dave placed a hand on Haley`s lower back to gain her attention an brushed his lips against her ear "Are you going to be okay here?" he paused, watching as she took her body away from leaning against the bar and peered up at him "Cause I just spotted Steph and Hunter."

Haley smiled and placed her hand on his forearm rubbing it gently "I think Ill go with you and see them." as comfortable as she was sitting on her own and waiting to order their drinks, she really wanted to see Steph and step away from reality and have herself some girl talk. The story of when she first met Steph 10 years ago isn't a long one or shocking or even amusing one and there wasn't much to tell other than the fact that she met her when she walked into the business ready for her first day of work as a hairdresser for the Divas. She was her boss and Haley knew her place when it came to boss and employee but there was something different about Stephanie McMahon, she was kind, gentle, and sweet but don't let that fool you she needed to have a back bone as well and be strict on all her employees. Long story short they hit it off right away and have been great friends ever since.

Dave removed her hand from his forearm and slowly placed her much smaller hand in his smiling down at her. Haley allowed her lips to curve into a smile and nodded her head towards the crowd "Lead the way."

Walking with her hand in hand Dave moved through the sea of people and the bumping bass of the music filtering through the large Los Angels tried to hie the fact that she was searching for Randy in the crowd, they had yet to hear of him or spot him at all and they had been there for at least half an hour, and this was weird to Haley because normally Randy was the first one there and was questioning others about their whereabouts.

"Haley!" she heard her name being called for only a few feet away and when she looked up she smiled widely and immediately walked over bringing Steph into a tight hug, Steph gave off a soft laugh at her enthusiasm and held onto the hug for a few more seconds before pulling apart and giving Haley a once over.

"You look amazing Hales!" She yelled over the music

Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes "Oh please, look at you!" she replied eyeing her boss up and down "You couldn't look more amazing if you tried!"

"Thats my wife." Haley heard from Steph`s side, she looked up to see Hunter place a kiss on Stephs temple and then look over at her with a smile "Hey Hales"

Haley smiled and reached up giving Hunter a side hug "Hey H! Im so glad you guys came!" Haley responded and let go from the hug.

"Oh please, dealing with the girls we needed a night out!" Steph exclaimed with a long sigh

Haley gave a soft laugh and looked up at Dave "Any sign of Randy?" she quickly changed the subject

"Oh yeah isn't he supposed to bring his fiancee with him?" Hunter question wrapping his arm tighter around Steph as people maneuvered their way around our group.

With the mention of fiancee Steph automatically turned her attention to Haley to read her facial expressions. Haley just looked down at her heels not wanting any part in this part of the conversation.

"Yeah, he said he couldn't wait for all us to meet her." Dave replied and then decided to glance over at Haley knowing this wasn't the easier topic for her to talk about or hear anyway.

When he looked over and saw her staring at the ground, suddenly interested in her shoes, his heart ached for her, he felt bad that she was feeling such pain over watching Orton getting married for the second time to someone who wasn't her. As much as Dave wanted her all for himself he still knew how much pain she had to be in because of the way she felt for Randy. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him and from this gesture her gaze tore itself from the floor and met with Dave`s eyes. When she met his gaze he leaned down and whispered in her ear "You good?"

Haley just simply shrugged and felt him slowly lean back from her ear but not all the way, he stayed close to her face, studying her, making sure she wasn't lying or trying to cover something up, he was so close that Haley could smell the mint on his breath from the gum he had been chewing. She held her gaze with his and their eyes stayed locked for a moment.

Haley felt a smaller hand grab hers and she finally tore her gaze from Dave`s "Come on girl, lets go get some drinks!" Steph pulled her away from Dave`s embrace and led her towards the bar but not before both girls waved their goodbyes to the men.

Dave watched as Steph dragged Haley away to the bar, he knew why Steph picked that moment to drag her away. Steph saw the tension between him and Haley in that moment when he was looking into her eyes and Steph also knew his feelings for Haley and he knew that she just didn't want him to do something stupid to mess up his friendship with Haley because she merely saw him as a good friend and that killed him. It tore him up inside that she didn't feel the same for him or that she didn't even notice it.

"Can I get a martini?" Steph shouted slightly over to the bar tender.

Haley sat down next to Steph at the bar and watched her with a smile "So how are the three most beautiful girls?" She questioned pulling Steph into conversation.

Steph gave a soft laugh and shook her head "How are they ever?" she snickered with a smirk "Growing up too fast and filled with drama!"

"Oh I bet but I miss seeing them around!" Haley exclaimed pulling her phone out from her purse.

Steph watched as Haley smile wiped off of her face, watching her phone as if she were watching a boiling pot. She knew she was waiting for Randy to call. She needed to help her through this, eventually Haley needed to get over Randy. Steph saw the bartender come back over to them with her drink in his hand and she softly nudged Haley on her side "You want anything?!" she shouted slightly over the music.

Haley snapped her head up and away from her phone and looked towards the bar tender "Scotch on the rocks!"

As soon as he began pouring her drink, she heard Steph give a laugh and a shake of the head. She raised a brow with a smirk "What?"

"Scotch on the rocks?" Steph questioned "Boy something must really be bothering you!"

Haley kept her eyebrow raised and thanked the bartender with a quick nod for her drink "Why would you say that?" she questioned focusing her gaze back on Steph.

Steph looked around, she was tired of shouting over the music and if they kept up like this all night by tomorrow they would have a sore throat. She noticed that on the other end of the club there was a balcony leading outside where people sat with their drinks. Steph grabbed Haleys hand and nodded towards the balcony of the club "Come on!"

Haley grabbed her drink and followed Steph towards the other end of the club, her hand still gripping on to her arm so they wouldn't loose each other between the sea of people. Once they reached the balcony, Steph opened the door swiftly and dragged Haley out with her, she let out a long sigh and leaned against the railing "Thank god, I was tired of yelling over you."

Haley gave a soft laugh and shook her head "Ya know Steph the whole point of coming to a club is for the music, dancing, drinking and fun."

Steph gave a smirk towards her friend "Listen we are still drinking and having fun, I just wanted to talk with you for a bit."

Haley shrugged and nodded in agreement, leaning against the same railing, looking out at the view of the Los Angels skyline. "So what was so weird about me ordering a scotch?" Haley questioned remembering what Steph had said a few moments ago.

Steph took a ip of her martini "Haley, Ive known you ten years now and you only drink that drink or anything that strong when there is something wrong or when something has happened, so-" she paused knowing she was right "Tell me Im wrong."

Haley rolled her eyes, sometimes she hated that her friends, one of them being her boss, knew her so damn well. She sighed and just continued looking out at the skyline not bothering to look at Steph. She took a sip of her scotch and felt the liquid heat rush down her throat, that heat made her feel so much better, she wanted to feel nothing at this point, all she wanted to feel was numb to get rid of the love she felt for her best friend.

Steph sighed as she watched her not say a word and just gaze into the night with the drink in her hand "Sweetheart, sooner or later your going to have to let go of Randy."

There it was. The ticking time bomb waiting to explode. She was waiting for someone to bring it up again. Not that she wasn't thankful that her friends looked out for her but she was getting tired of this whole deal. Loving Randy was suddenly becoming not only heart wrenching but exhausting. "If something is wrong it has to be concerning Randy?"

"Absolutely." Steph said with no hesitation "Its the only predicament your in right now that would make you drink that hard stuff."

Haley just bit her lower lip as thoughts of Randy consumed her brain right now, he had yet to text her and the worst part is he was probably busy with Kim to even remember to text her they were running late but its not even that she cared about, all she cared about was seeing Randy. As much as it would hurt her to see him with Kim, she didn't care she just wanted to be near him "Why is it so hard?" she shut her eyes tightly.

Steph looked over at her and didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she had an answer for that but she was going to try her best. "When it comes to love, nothing is ever easy."

"I just want to get over him Steph…" Haley confessed "He was already married once and I should have learned my lesson then and started to get over him but nooooo-" she exaggerated on the word "I had to wait until he gets married again for me to get heartbroken again."

"Why didn't you ever tell him how you feel?" Steph asked, curiosity overcoming her.

Haley sighed and opened her eyes again "Fear." she stated simply and looking over at Steph and when Steph gave her a questioning look she elaborated "Fear of loosing him as a friend If I told him and he didn't feel the same or fear of loosing him period if he did feel the same but it didn't work out."

Steph nodded with a sigh "Damned if you do, Damned if you don't."

Haley took another long sip of her drink and allowed the drink to burn her throat once more "Exactly…" she squeaked out in a whisper.

"You need to do everything in your power to get over him this time hales." Steph spoke up after a few seconds of silence "You need to find happiness with someone else because you deserve it sweetheart."

Haley swirled the last bit of the drink around in her glass and nodded her head "How?"

Steph took a sip of her drink and shrugged her shoulders "Maybe spend less time with Randy."

As soon as Steph said that Haley`s heart went cold, she couldn't do that, she couldn't not see Randy all the time, for one she worked with him and for another he was her best friend its like it was almost impossible not to talk to or see him on a daily basis. She snickered and downed the rest of her drink "Thats going to be nearly impossible."

"Well-" Steph began and pulled herself away from leaning against the railing "Focus less on him and more on yourself, try and hang out with others and not as much with him, its a start."

Haley nodded her head and bit her lower lip, could she really do it? would it help her finally get over her best friend? She stared into her empty glass as if it was going to give her all the answers "I need another drink." there was the answer she needed.

Steph just shook her head with a laugh and nodded her head for them to go back inside "Lets go back in, the guys are probably looking everywhere for us."

* * *

"Oh and he finally shows!" Steph shouted walking into the group of three men by the bar of the club.

Dave, Randy and Hunter were all engrossed in conversation by the bar with their drinks when Steph and Haley decided to leave the balcony and come back inside the club. When the two ladies approached all eyes were on them and Randy gave a soft laugh "Sorry Lost track of time." he answered.

"Ya know this was your idea, Keith!" Haley shouted from behind Steph with a smirk on her face. She had to push away the pain and the feelings she felt for the man standing in front of her at the moment and just have a good time with her friends.

Randy raised a brow at the name he gave him and let a smirk play on his lips. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her in for a hug and the next thing she knew he was whispering gently in her ear "What did I say about that name?"

Haley just gave a soft laugh, smirk still plastered on her face, she pulled away from his embrace and leaned up to whisper in his ear "I cant quite remember…Keith." she smirked and leaned down looking up into his eyes that had a playfully glimmer in them.

She took a few steps away from him and stood between Steph and Dave. The actions between Randy and Haley didn't go unnoticed by Dave or any of the others in the group for that matter but it was bothering Dave the most, he hated to watch the chemistry these two best friends had because he knew how one of them really felt about the other.

"So wheres Kim?" Dave spoke up taking a sip for the drink in his hand.

Randy sighed and shook his head "She couldn't come guys, she's starting to come down with something. Flu, I think."

Haley raised a brow "All of a sudden?"

Randy shrugged not phased by it at all but Haley knew she probably wasn't coming because she didn't care to hang out with the group or want to be with the group period. I mean she found it very strange that in a matter of hours she suddenly felt so sick she didn't want to come out anymore. But she just let it fall off her shoulders, she didn't want to think about anything but having a good time. That was the point of tonight, she wanted no more discussions about Randy or Kim or her being in love with him. All she wanted to do was drink and dance and have the time of her life. At least for tonight.

"Hey best friend-" she heard Randy`s voice calling her attention and looked up to meet his gaze "You want another drink?"

Haley nodded her head and shouted over the music to Randy "Scotch on the rocks!"

Randy raised a brow before giving her order to the bartender "Alright whats wrong?"

Steph just gave a soft chuckle as Dave and Hunter followed behind. Haley gasped in shock, how did these people know her so well. Why couldn't she order a scotch without people thinking something was wrong.

"Men troubles?" Hunter questioned with a smirk, knowing full well what her issue really was.

Haley rolled her eyes and went to take a seat at the bar near Randy "Yeah I don't have one and I getting cranky."

"Thats not why your cranky best friend." Randy commented soon after ordering her drink.

Haley gave a best friend a puzzled look "Enlighten me then."

"Your cranky cause you need to get some." Randy teased and knew he got her pissed by the look on her face, he smirked at his triumph.

Before Haley had a chance to respond to his comment, she felt a pair of lips brush against her ear and a strong hand gently grab her arm, rubbing her elbow with his thumb "I can help with that."

Haley felt a shiver run up her spine and slowly moved her gaze to lean up and look at Dave who was looking down at her with a smirk. The problem is what he said actually affected her. 'No, No, its just the alcohol.' she thought to herself and shook off the feeling quickly before slapping Dave across the stomach giving a small smile, earning a laugh from Dave.

Randy raised a brow and even though her heard nothing of what the two exchanged, he didn't like how close his best friend and Dave were at the moment "Whats going on over there?" he questioned

Dave looked up and shrugged his shoulder finishing off his drink "Oh nothing, this beautiful lady just gets mad over the smallest things." and that earned another slap across the chest from Haley.

Dave laughed and shook his head placing his empty glass down on the bar and grabbing Haley`s hand leading her away from the group "Where are we going?"

"Dance with me." Dave explained nodding his head towards the dance floor. Haley smiled with a shake of the head, she quickly downed her second scotch and placed the glass on the bar as well, right after following Dave to the dance floor.

Steph became confused at the expression that laid on Randy`s face, she didn't know if he was jealous or just being overprotective at the moment but if she didn't know any better she would have said it was jealousy, she leaned up whispering in her husbands ear "Randy seems pissed watching Dave and Haley."

Hunter raised a brow as soon as his wife said that and looked over at Randy. "You alright man?" he questioned getting Randy`s attention.

Randy shrugged and nodded his head as if everything was fine "Have Dave and Haley always been that close or have they gotten closer?" Randy questioned watching the two on the dance floor "It is just me seeing things?"

Hunter followed his gaze to the dance floor where Dave and Haley stood, Haley dancing very close for comfort on Dave. "I wouldn't worry about it much man, they have always had a close and comfortable relationship."

"I think we just don't see it as much cause Dave isn't always around." Steph added "I mean now that he's not in the company with us."

Randy just shook his head and let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding in and to be honest he didn't know why this was bothering him so much. He turned around and faced the bar asking the bar tender for another shot of patron. As soon as the shot came to it was as soon as it was gone. Randy let the hot liquid fall down his throat and looked down at the bar, he needed to figure out why this was bothering him so much. For one he was well over ten years older than her, he`s been divorced twice, cheated on his wife, there were three reasons right there. He didn't want to see her getting hurt and falling into the arms of the wrong guy and as good a guy Dave was, he just wasn't for her and thats what was bothering him the most, him not being good enough for her, he didn't want to see his best friend hurt and he didn't care how overprotecting his was acting at this point.

 **Authors Note: So with what has happened at the club in chapter 3, what do you guys think is going to happen between Haley and Dave? Even between her and Randy, are Randys feelings just a protective big brother nature or is there more to them? and despite all this what is going on in Haley's mind right now? Please read and review, I love hearing from you guys! :)**


	4. This Bittersweet Feeling

Chapter Four: This Bittersweet Feeling

Haley felt the heat of the morning sun as it beamed through the window and into her hotel room, the bright sun and the tickle of her bangs softly falling into her face caused her to waken from her sweet slumber but sweet was not the right word for what she felt that morning. She groaned not wanting to lift her head off the pillow. Her temples pounding fiercely and the nauseousness settling deep in her stomach made her realize her strong hangover from the night before was kicking in.

She slowly opened her eyes but quickly squinted from the bright sun beaming on her face, she gave off another small groan _'What the hell happened last night?'_ she couldn't remember anything, according to her the last thing she remembered was dancing a lot on the dance floor with Dave, but then after a few dances she did remember Randy cutting in to dance with her. Removing the thoughts from the night before from her mind she tried to make her way out of bed and into the bathroom but something was stopping her and it wasn't the hangover. She felt a heavy weight on top of her torso that she didn't noticed previously and then suddenly the feeling of skin upon skin made her heart stop. She wasn't alone. And to top it all off she was completely naked under the cotton sheets that covered the bed of the hotel room. She prayed she didn't just have a one night stand with a complete stranger, this had never happened to her before and she didn't want to make it a habit of happening right now. She didn't want to look over at the person next to her, she just wanted to grab her clothes and leave but she couldn't stop her curiosity and the force of her head from turning to her left side and seeing a tanned and well toned tattooed arm laying over her stomach.

She raised a brow, those tattoos…she had seen them before, they looked so familiar, her eyes continued to travel up and this time she couldn't stop her heart from dropping into her stomach and going completely cold. She let out a soft gasp as her hand reached up to cover her open mouth. "Oh My G-" she whispered, she couldn't even finish her sentence she was in such shock the only thing she could think of to do at that moment was to leave. Get out. Run! She slowly and carefully tried her best to slip out from under the muscular tattooed arm beneath her, it took some work but she finally got release from the man laying next to her, he shifted in his sleep and took in a deep sigh but never woke up. Relief washed over her as she hurriedly picked up each article of clothing of hers that laid spastically across the carpeted hotel room floor.

As she quickly began pulling on her panties and clasping her bra shut her mind began to wander. She felt sicker than she did when she woke up before. She couldn't believe what was happening, she couldn't believe this happened last night, she wanted to curl up and cry. _'I cant believe I had a one night stand with my best friend.'_ she thought to herself as she pulled on her white romper from the night before. She wondered if he would remember anything when he woke up, she wondered if it meant anything to him and she wondered if what was exchanged between them last night had anything to do with hidden feeling her best friend may have for her as well. But those wonderings were short lived because all she could think about was this bittersweet feeling she felt. On the one hand she may have had the most amazing night with the man she's deeply in love with but on the other hand she was the other woman _'Uck…'_ she thought to herself feeling disgusted. He was engaged, he was her best friend who was in love with someone else and engaged to be married! The more she thought about it the more disgusted she felt in herself. How did she let it get this far last night? How drunk could she have possibly been. She didn't know which was worse right now the growing nausea from having slept with an engaged man or the pounding in her chest from heart break. _'Im scum..'_ she thought again letting a cold shiver take over her and tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

She finished zipping up her romper and took one last look at the man she loved, laying dead asleep in the bed she was previously in with him. She desperately tried to recall events from the night before, she wanted to remember their one night of passion together, that feeling soon came to a halt when she thought of his fiancée waiting on him. She suddenly felt that nauseous feeling rise back up in the pit of her stomach. She made her way to the door and without another look back she quietly opened it and shut it behind her. She slid down the hotel room door an cried, knees to her chest and head resting on her knees she let it all out. She felt stupid, dirty, ashamed, disgusting. But then there was another part of her that felt surprised, beautiful, loved and maybe a tiny sliver of happiness. Bittersweet, this bittersweet feeling was going to consume her like the feeling of guilt for the rest of her life.

She let her head fall back on the door and close her eyes taking in a deep breath. She needed to talk to someone, she need someone to hear her out, she needed to vent, she couldn't keep this inside her, it was going to eat her alive. She knew she couldn't run off and tell Steph, she would be so disappointed in her and not only that she was her friend yes, but she was also her boss, she didn't know what would happen if she found out about this incident, it was their personal business, yes but Haley was more worried about what Steph would think of her now. She couldn't risk loosing the amazing friendship her and Steph had. To Haley if Steph found out she would be so ashamed to be her friend.

She slowly wiped her tear stained face and opened her eyes, lifting herself off the ground. She knew the only person who she could talk to and maybe they would judge her or feel disappointed in her but they wouldn't stop being there for her and they would listen. She sighed and sniffled a few times before making her way down the corridor to room 302.

* * *

Stephanie put down the dumbbell as she finished her last rep of bicep curls and looked over at her husband who was still in the middle of finishing up his last set. She sighed and took a long sip of water, her mind drifting back to Haley, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried Haley was getting overly drunk last night and there was a point in the night where Dave and her lost sight of Haley. She been trying to call haley all morning but to be fair it was 6AM and she was most likely still sleeping off last night, she just wanted to make sure Haley got to the hotel safely.

"Whats on your mind Steph?" Hunter question on the bench next to her.

Steph sighed and shook her head from her thoughts, her husband always knew when something was up or when something was bothering her, hell he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. "Worried about Haley, she hasn't picked up her phone yet."

Hunter nodded his head understanding his wife's worry but he felt like everything was ok, Haley was a big girl and she knew how to protect herself, after all having Randy as a best friend had to come in handy for any self-defense measures she may need to take "Baby, Haley is fine, she probably got tired and took a cab home…"

Steph shook her head "No, I don't think thats it, Haley hates paying for taxis when she has more than enough people that would give her a ride back."

Hunter nodded again and he came to another conclusion "Ok so maybe Randy took her to the hotel, they were dancing together by the end and maybe she just got tired and he gave her a ride."

Steph chewed on her lower lip and hesitated before nodding in agreement "Okay, Yeah maybe your right…"

Hunter smiled and walked over to her "Good, now finish your last set so we can get out of here." he smirked and leaned down kissing her softly.

"Mhmmm, I know that look…" She gave a soft laugh and shook her head at her husbands playful antics.

* * *

Randy groaned as he heard the loud noise coming from the bed side table right next to him. He felt the hot sun beam on him and felt the pounding in his head get harder and the ringing from his phone get louder. He groaned in frustration and reached over grabbing his phone from the bed side table.

"What?!" he he barked into the phone frustrated and in pain.

"Wow…" the small calming voice answered "Well thats a beautiful way to answer your phone Randy."

When he heard the voice on the other end of the phone his tone quickly changed and his mood lightened up a bit "Oh baby…" he groaned and laid his head back into the pillow "Im sorry, I just had a long night with Hunter and Dave last night and Im still tired."

"Mhmm…" she hummed into the phone "I can see that but I tried calling you a couple times to see if you made it back to the hotel okay and you never called back."

He raised a brow, confused by that, he didn't remember her calling him, as a matter fact he didn't remember having his phone near him at all last night, he didn't remember half the things that happened last night "You did? I didn't get any calls baby."

"Randy I swear I called you like 5 times between like 2 and 4 in the morning." She answered somewhat confused.

In a matter of seconds everything suddenly came crashing down on Randy, everything that happened last night hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked down at his naked form under the white cotton sheets and quickly sat up in bed. He held his head in his palm rubbing it up and down. He shut his eyes tight and cursed himself out. He couldn't believe what he had did, he couldn't believe what had happened and the worst part wasn't that he remembered brining a girl back to his room with him but he couldn't remember who the hell it was he brought back with him, everything was still so blurry and out of piece. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world and he felt disgusted with himself. Along with the emotions of feeling guilty and dirty he was pissed, he was pissed at himself and if it were up to him he would gladly allow someone to knock his teeth out right now. He couldn't believe what he had done to Kim and not only to her but to their relationship. He then remember he still had he waiting on the line and she was calling out to him. "Kim, Im sorry baby, Im so tired, can we talk later, maybe after I get a workout in?"

Kim sighed but understood, she smiled over the phone "Alright, but just be careful I know hunter and Dave must have gotten you piss drunk last night and I cant stand that…"

Randy nodded, his head still in his hand, he sighed "Yeah, Yeah baby we`ll talk later…"

As soon as they said their goodbyes and ended their phone conversation Randy threw his phone at the nearest wall and screamed "FUCK!" he tore his hands away from his face in a frustrated manner.

He got up from the bed and slipped on his boxers and rummaged through his gym bag for a pair of track pants, when he found them he slid them on and paced his hotel room back and forth. He was so angry at himself he couldn't think strait, he slammed his fist against the wall and yelled out another few cuss words before leaning his head against the wall "What the fuck happened last night?" he whispered to himself finally. As pissed and disgusted as he was with himself he couldn't help but wonder who it was that had such an effect on him to cheat on Kim. Cheat. That word was a word he never thought he'd use, sure his on screen portrayal of the playboy was used to that, but that was a character he played and even though he was damn good at playing that character never did he think he would ever act as one. He had to talk to someone and he knew exactly who he needed to talk to. Despite the fact that she may judge him and think he's an asshole.

He quickly went to the other side of the hotel room and bent down picking up his phone which was surprisingly still in one piece, as pissed off as he was he was shocked he didn't shatter the damn thing but right now he was glad he didn't. He unlocked his phone and searched for the name he wanted to call, quickly pressing send and waiting for her to pick up.

* * *

As soon as Haley reached the room she was looking for she looked up at the number 302. She sighed and began hesitating whether she should really talk to him at all. Should she tell him and risk getting judged by him. But what if he didn't judge her what if he understood. She knew he'd always be there for her but still the guilt and fear started sinking in. She bit her lower lip raising her hand to knock, still debating. She knew she had to talk to someone, it was going to eat her alive and she needed someone there to listen and he would, she then decided, as soon as she was about to knock the door knob started to turn and the door soon swung open and revealed the person she was wanting to talk to with a somewhat petite, thin, blonde exiting the room.

He stopped in his track when he saw her and he immediately wanted to erase the actions he did last night and the fact that the girl he loved just saw his one night stand from last night leaving his room. He cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn't leave "Haley…" he looked over at the girl from the last and then over his Haley "What are you doing here?"

Haley just bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor embarrased, she came at the worst time she possible could. She cleared her throat and looked back up at the self proclaimed animal "Hey Dave, I just wanted to tal-" she paused mid sentence shaking her head "Its alright, Just never mind we can talk later." she stated as turning on her heel about to walk away.

"Hales…" Dave called out "Its ok…"

Haley debated whether she should turn around or not and just keep walking but something was pulling her towards him, she wanted to talk to him, its almost as if she was dying to be in the room with him and get some comfort from her close friend. She slowly turned around and gave a soft smile, she looked at the girl "Sorry about…"

The girl shook her head and gave a soft laugh "Its ok, I was just going…" She looked up at Dave and whispered "Last night was fun" she peered up on her tipi toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "Call me." She whispered again before waving goodbye to Haley and taking off in the other direction.

Haley couldn't help but want to scoff at the display the girl just made in front of her. She wanted to roll her eyes, Dave? call her? that was the funniest thing she had heard in awhile. _'Why am I getting so defensive?'_ she thought but then the thought soon crept out of her mind when she felt a hand reach out towards her "Hales?"

Haley then looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of the animal and shook free of her thoughts "Sorry, I was in a daze." She replied softly.

"Is everything alright? You look stressed or something?" he questioned taking her hand in his and bringing her closer to him.

She sighed as her mind drifted back to the previous night, she remembered reaching the hotel room with Randy and she was in a fit of giggles laughing at something he had said, they reached the door and he was looking deep into her eyes and suddenly everything went blank. She looked down at the floor not knowing how to start the conversation but she knew she didn't want to start it in the hall "Can we go inside? I really need a friend to talk to right now." She answered softly, with an almost angelic voice.

Dave brushed a small strand of messy curled hair away from her face "Yeah of course…" he felt like an idiot for not inviting her in as soon as the other girl left "Sorry."

He let her walk in and slowly followed behind her, shutting the door behind himself, he watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her leg up and down in a nervous or anxious manner, as he walked over to her he asked "Haley whats wrong, are you ok? Did Randy do something that pissed you off last night or something?"

Haley`s head suddenly shot up in shock, did he know something? "Randy? How did you know I went to the hotel with Randy?"

There seemed to be shock or worry in her voice when she spoke which caused Dave to raise a brow "Well I saw you two leaving the club together so I just figured he was taking you back to the hotel in his rental."

Relief washed over Haley but it didn't matter if he didn't know last night he was going to know now "Oh..."

With the way she was acting Dave knew something was up between her and Randy and it was something big to have her acting this way "Haley just tell me..."

Haley sighed and both her legs kept moving up and down with nerves. She felt her heart leap into her throat and she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry from what she did, the nauseous feeling didn't go away and it got stronger now. "I did something really bad Dave..." she whispered and looked up into his eyes.

Dave saw something, there was a pain in her eyes he didn't know from what but whatever it was she had to know he was there for her. He reached out for her hand and brushed his thumb across her knuckles softly "Hales you could never do anything bad." He gave a soft chuckle "I mean come on, your the most respons-"

"I slept with Randy..." she blurted out as quickly as possible, cutting him off before he went any further.

As soon as the words left her mouth was as soon as Dave jumped up from his spot on the bed and walked furiously to the door.

Haley jumped up, following him right on his tail, she knew he was pissed and all he was seeing was red right now. She didn't think he would react this way to be honest. She got to him just before he reached the door and wrapped her hand around his forearm and the other gripped the side on his waist, trying her best to stop him " Dave stop..." she pleaded her voice still soft. She could feel the muscles in his forearms tighten as he rolled his hand into a fist. "There were two people there last night, this is as much my fault as it is his." She stated, as disgusted as she was with herself she also had to be honest she couldn't stray away from the truth.

Dave was still facing the door, even though he was frozen, her hands on his body relaxed him and her voice brought his anger to a more manageable level "He's the one engaged, he still should have known better.." He seethed through gritted teeth.

She kept her grip firm around his forearm and waist, she slowly rubbed circles around his forearm to try and calm him even more "Dave..." she tried to get his attention to her "turn around please..."

He sighed, unfisting his hands he obeyed and turned around to face her, she had a sadness in her eyes and he could swear he saw tears starting to form. It hurt him that she was hurting, this immediately made all his anger go away and focus strictly on the woman he loved in front of him.

As he turned to face her, she saw the anger slowly diminish in his eyes and she looked down at her hand still on his forearm, she felt comfortable and she kept it there, she looked back up to him "You have no idea how disgusting I feel right now..." she paused letting tears spill down her cheeks "I'm the other woman Dave, I feel like the dirtiest of scum." She let more tears freely come.

Dave took her in his arms, brought her into his embrace "Oh no, sweetheart no, please don't say that." He kissed the top of her head as he felt her tremble beneath his form.

"I can't believe I let this happen, how was I so drunk that I couldn't see I was having sex with my best friend, my engaged best friend?!" She cried into his chest.

He felt he hot tears hit his bare chest and her lips brush against it, it took everything in him not to lean down and kiss her so passionately like the fire that was burning inside him for her, but he had to push those thoughts away and take care of her, console her. "Hales, everybody makes mistakes but do not think by any means this makes you any of the things you have said about yourself.." He whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Of course it does, I'm such an idiot!" She mumbled into his chest taking a few shallow breaths.

Dave sighed and slowly pulled her away from his chest only to look into her red tear filled eyes. He placed a hand lightly on her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it gently "Sweetheart, I promise you, you are not, your just human and as a human you are allowed to make mistakes."

Haley searched his eyes and suddenly felt herself relax a bit and untense, there was something in his eyes that made her feel comfortable and cared for. She placed her hand over his on her cheek and gently slid it off and holding her hand in his "Yeah well this was one of my biggest..."

Dave squeezed her hand in his and gently started tugging at it, signaling for her to follow behind him and as she did he led them over to the bed where he sat down followed by her "Hales you just have to put last night in the back of your mind, you need to forget it ever happened and try to move on."

Haley sighed and looked down at Daves hand still encircling hers "You mean to try to get over him?"

He nodded his head "Well yeah that too.."

She looked back up at him and gave a soft sniffle while with her free hand she wiped the tears off her eyes "It's going to be so hard I'm not sure I can..."

Dave smiled slightly and searched her eyes "You can and you will," he paused for a moment before speaking up again "You just need the right man to give you everything you want and need." When he said that he knew exactly who was going to give her those things, it was him. He was going to love and care for her like no other man and when she would realize it is when he would finally get his princess.

Haley rolled her eyes with a small smile appearing on her lips "Yeah, who knows if that man will ever come along."

When she said that all Dave wanted to do was tell her exactly how he felt for her and grab her by the wait, pin her down on the bed, and make love to her over and over again, freeing all the passion and fire she had built up inside her. Would he do it? Was he going to tell her? If he was how would he go about it? "Hales..." He paused unsure if he should really tell her at this moment. "Have you ever thought of-"

The ringing noise coming from Haley clutch bag from the night before cut him of mid-sentence and he wanted the throw the damn thing across the room or at least tell her not to pick up. _'Saved by the bell'_ he thought but maybe this was a sign this just wasn't the best time to tell her how he felt, but would there ever be a good time, that is what he hoped.

Haley features shot towards her ringing bag and she sighed "Sorry Dave-" she paused rummaging through her clutch "Just give me a second." She asked pulling out her cell phone at that moment and looking at the caller ID.

As soon as she saw the name flashing on the screen she swallowed the huge lump that was now forming. "It's Randy..." she whispered looking up at Dave and they had another moment where there eyes locked but right now all Dave could see was fear and embarrassment.

"What if he remembers it was me he slept with last night? And then what if we can't be in the same room together because things are awkward? Or worse-" she sighed lifted off the bed, phone still ringing in her hand as she paced back and forth "Dave..." she stopped and looked at the former animal "what if he blames me for last night?"

Dave sighed lifting up of the bed and walking over to where she stood "Sweetheart you have to try and hear me okay-" He paused slipping her phone from her hands and tossing it onto the bed "First off he won't do any of those things and second only if he does remember is when you guys talk about this, if he doesn't just sweep it under the rug and move on..."

She sighed bitting her lower lip she still couldn't help feeling dirty or guilty but Dave was helping her feel like a normal human being again and that she was thankful for. She wanted to let tears fall because of all the emotions that were running through her at the moment but all she could do was walk closer to Dave and as she did, she wrapped her arms around him embracing him in a hug "thank you for listening and being here, and understanding" she mumbled into his chest. And it was at that moment that Dave knew there was no letting this woman slip through his fingers, he wanted her, hell he needed her and when the time was right he was going to prove he was the man for her. But first this whole thing needed to blow over and she needed to try her best to move on and get over Randy and he was definitely going to be there for her. Dave just held her close and kissed the top of her head softly, neither of them bothering to pay attention to the ringing cell phone that laid now on the bed.

 **Authors Note: I know this is one of my longer chapters but Im sure you guys don't mind, Im trying to make the chapters a bit longer and put more detail into them. We see that Dave`s feelings are hitting him harder than ever BUT who saw this coming? Did anyone think Haley and Randy would ever sleep together? Whats going to happen next. Can i get thoughts and opinions? Read & Review! Thank you guys! :)**


	5. The Charm Bracelet with the MartiniGlass

Chapter Five: The Charm Bracelet with the Martini Glass

Randy slammed the dumbbells down on both sides of him and groaned frustrated. Not only had he called Haley five times in a row within the last half hour but she had also not yet picked up and according to Steph and Hunter, who he ran into at the gym as they were leaving and he was walking in, they hadn't heard from her since last night and Steph was truly worried which was now in turn making Randy worried. He leaned over resting his elbows on his knees as he rested off his last set of shoulder presses. The only thing running through his mind right now was Haley, it was bothering him so much that he couldn't even concentrate correctly on his workout which made him even more frustrated. All he wanted to do was finish this workout as soon as possible and talk to Haley. He needed his best friend right now, more so because of what happened last night which still caused his stomach to churn with guilt. He needed to talk to her about what he was feeling and how this was effecting him.

He tapped his foot on the floor below him anxiously, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed her number once again, he didn't care if he was being a pain in the ass, that came with the best friend title, being a pain in the ass, being annoying, not knowing when to quit. He let his head fall back onto the bench he sat on and groaned, he listened to another ring for the fourth time and thinking that she wasn't going to pick up again he was about to end the call but then he heard her soft voice pipe up on the other line. Finally.

"Hey Keith…"

He let the nickname slide off his back, that was the last thing that was bothering him right now. Not only was he feeling disgusted and guilty but her tone, it wasn't normal and it made him worried. Her tone of voice sounded stressed, tried and flat. Nothing like her upbeat, flirty personality. "Hales, Are you okay?"

She took a minute to reply, sounding like she was trying to compose herself to answer him, she cleared her throat and he could almost feel her try and smile through the phone "Yeah, Yeah sorry, long night last night…" she gave a soft laugh trying to cover up all the emotions running through her.

He still felt like there was something bothering her, he just had this nagging feeling either she wasn't telling him the truth or she was hiding some of her story but he brushed it off. For now at least. "Yeah what the hell happened and where have you been? Me and Steph have been blowing up your phone all morning…"

"Why don't you turn around and ill tell you…" she quickly replied.

Randy quickly stood from the bench he sat on and spun around on his heels, looking around the somewhat crowded gym for her the familiar face, when he spotted her, he let a small smirk come upon his lips and watched as she walked over to him.

Haley had no idea Randy was going to be at the gym at this time, she simply wanted to workout all her frustrations and get her mind off of what happened last night but by this point in time she knew very well the last thing that she was going to do was take her mind off what happened, if anything every time she saw Randy`s handsome face she was going to relive it over and over again. She watched as Randy slowly gave her a smirk, she gave a soft smile and made her way over to him, snapping her phone shut.

Once she reached he she immediately gave him a tight hug and felt his arms wrap around her tightly, she didn't want to let go, she just wanted to stay in his arms feeling him against her and taking in the intoxicating smell of his axe body spray. The feeling was short lived when he began to pull away. She looked up at him and gave him another small smile "I guess we both had the same idea this morning huh?" she questioned.

He gave a small chuckle and nodded "I guess…" he trailed off and took a seat on the bench once again, with Haley standing right behind him. He just looked at her through the mirror, almost getting hypnotized by her gaze, he didn't know what it was but something felt different today, he felt different seeing her in front of him at the moment and he didn't know what it was but what he couldn't believe was how beautiful he thought she looked in something so simple as her tight workout leggings and matching tank top, no make up and her hair thrown into a messy ponytail. He shook free from his thoughts and took the first step into the conversation. "So are you going to tell me why the hell you haven't been answering your phone all morning?"

Haley couldn't help but notice how Randy stared at her through the mirror in the gym, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time, he hasn't looked at her like that since…she thought for a moment…well since he met her but it didn't phase her, didn't make her think anything else of it, he was her best friend, they ha a connection nobody can duplicate. She dropped her gym bag by her side and kicked it under the bench Randy was using, she shrugged a bit "Just lost track of time, I was talking with Dave."

Randy watched as she sat on the free bench next to him and raised a brow "You were with Dave all morning?" he leaned all the way back on the bench and watched her closely for any signs of flirtatious behavior "Is that were you ran off to last night?" he questioned and just as she was about to open her mouth he spoke again "Don't fucking tell me you spent the night with him?"

Haley sighed, _'he doesn't even remember he took me to the hotel with him last night'_ she thought, she knew that he probably didn't remember last night but damn she didn't think it was almost the whole night he didn't remember, that made herself feel even worse, if she wasn't feeling horrible before she was now. Guilt on top of shame on top of disgust on top of happy and there she was feeling that bittersweet feeling. But the worst pat of this wasn't that he didn't remember, it was that he thought she shacked up with Dave last night. "Unclench Randy…" she shook her head and rolled her eyes "I just went over to speak with him this morning, I was in uh-" she cleared her throat and looked away from him "I was in my hotel room all night, you dropped me off there!" she lied through her teeth, they went to his hotel room last night and she very well knew it but if Randy never remembered it was better off for everyone.

Randy raised a brow "I did?"

Haley had to push all her emotions and feelings aside right now and just act like the best friend he knew. She slapped on a fake smirk and shook her head "You don't remember shit from last night do you?"

Randy sighed and shook his head, there was that guilty feeling rising up in his stomach again as she brought up the night before. "No…" he trailed off and picked up the 90lb weights from the floor, resting them on his thighs, he looked over at her and nodded his head behind him "Spot."

Haley nodded her head and lifted from her seat, she heard depression and regret in his voice and she then knew that he knew he had slept with someone last night but to her relief he had no idea who. Walking over behind Randy she watched as he lifted the heavy weights up to shoulder press position and began his reps, she held her hands out just beneath where his elbows would touch. She had to stop herself from biting her lip, watching as his muscles flexed when he lifted the weight, all she could think of at the moment was leaning over and brushing kisses across neck and shoulders, gently caressing her fingertips up and down his arms… _'Snap out of it Haley!'_ she scolded herself in her mind. How could she be thinking any of these things, she should be so ashamed and embraced about what she did last night, and truth be told she was, very! but that didn't stop the way she felt about the man in front of her, how attracted she was to him or how much she actually loved him. She shook her head free of her thoughts when she saw he was on his last rep, struggling a bit through it but still no need with any aid for her, she lowered her arms questioned him "Randy is there anything you do remember from last night?"

He looked up, seeing her reflection in the mirror, he shook his head and grabbed his water bottle taking a long drink "The last thing I remember was watching you and Dave get hot and heavy on the dance floor."

Haley raised a brow and shook her head walking over to stand on his side "Hot and heavy?" she question with a snicker "Keith we were dancing!"

Randy licked his lips and closed the cap of his water bottle "Seemed a little more intense than that."

"I don't get it-" she started "So what if we were dancing a little more intense than normal," she then asked the more serious question "Would it bother you that much if something happened between me and Dave?"

Randy snickered and shrugged "Listen your a big girl, I don't need to pick your men for you but I`m your best friend and I just don't want to see you hurt."

"And you think dave -one of your closest friends may I add- would do that to me?" She question arms crossed over her chest now.

Randy sighed "Why are we even talking about this? huh?" he question with a little more roughness in his voice than he wanted "If there is nothing going on with you two then there is no need to talk about this." he stated firmly.

Haley raised a brow, something was defiantly bothering him and if she didn't know any better, she would say it would have to do with what happened last night. She put her hands up in defense and walked over sitting on the bench near him again.

A small silence swept through the two best friends, they sat there for a good minute without speaking a word but then Randy decided to speak up "Sorry Hales, I didn't mean to be so rough but I just had a bad night last night."

Haley nodded, she absolutely knew what that felt like all the feelings she was having running through her, she was sure Randy was having the same ones, if not even more because he was clueless as to who he jumped into bed with. "Because of all the drinking last-"

Randy cut her off "Haley theres more to last night than the drinking." he sighed running a hand over his head.

Haley felt he heart go cold and a huge weight drop into her stomach. _'Oh god, he's going to talk about last night.'_

Randy looked up at her "I was so desperate on getting you on the phone for a reason Hales."

Haley cleared her throat "Which was?"

Randy sighed and looked around "I don't want to talk about it here…" he paused then looked her up and down "Go and get your workout in and when your finished we can go get something to eat and talk."

Haley nodded her head, the huge weight still drifting around in her stomach. "Yeah…" she looked down at the time on her phone and it blinked 12:20pm right back at her "Ok but we have a time frame, our flight to the next show leaves at 3:15."

He nodded "Alright go." he demanded and gave he a playful smirk "You need to burn off all that shit you drank last night."

Haley grabbed her gym back and faked a laugh but not before giving his a slap upside the head. Randy laughed softly and watched as she walked down to the card machines and began to stench right near the stair master. His mind started swimming, what was it about Haley today that made him want to watch her every move, she didn't look any different than any other day but right now Randy could see a beauty in her that he never before cared to take notice of. He shook his head from his thoughts, _'what the hell am I thinking? I need to focus on Kim and erase for good whatever happened last night.'_ he told himself right before staring another shoulder exercise.

* * *

"Steph I promise you Im okay, there is nothing wrong." Haley stated for the third time in this single phone conversation she was having with her friend.

Steph sighed seemingly unconvinced, she knew Haley well enough to know all of her emotions, she wasn't that hard of a person to read either "No I can hear it in your voice, did something happen last night when you left the lounge?"

Haley tried to push the images of her and her best friend rolling around in tangled bed sheets from the night before out of her head but it was so hard to actually accomplish and what made it even harder was that she was so in love with him, a part of her didn't want to erase those images. She sighed, she knew she was never going to convince Steph and she would eventually have to tell her, but it wouldn't be right now. "Steph can we just talk when I land in Montreal, and I get to the arena?" she questioned "I need to get out of here and ready for my flight." she finished quickly grabbing her gym bag and walking with a fast pace towards the doors of the gym.

Steph sighed but had to obey her request, she knew she had a flight out in a couple hours and had to get ready "Alright well once you get here come find me, we can talk for a while…" she paused and Haley heard her rummaging through what sounds like papers "There are 5 divas scheduled to fight tonight and you will be working on Hair with Kathy tonight." she stated her firm boss tone kicking in.

"No problem." Haley replied walking out the gym doors and heading towards her rental car. She liked working with Kathy, as a matter fact she liked working with all the girls that did hair and make-up for the WWE, she had no problems with her co-workers, but that was generally how Haley was, very easy going, it took a lot to piss her off, if anything she would get upset first rather than pissed off and ready to fight. "Ill see you there Steph." she gave a soft smile opening the car door and climbing inside.

Haley and Steph said their goodbyes and Haley slammed her phone down into the cup holders of the car, frustrated, upset and hurt. This feeling of guilt was still overwhelming her and it was taking a huge toll on her. She knew she had to push past it and try to forget all about last night but how could she? As images and pieces of last night flooded back to her she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of passion and spark she felt between her and Randy, even if they were completely wasted, from what she could remember it was an amazing night. She shook her head from her thoughts, once again feeling like she shouldn't be feeling happy at all, she should be feeling ashamed. She turned on the ignition and pulled out of the gym parking lot. _'No matter how much you love him, it was wrong and your a bitch for even feeling the slightest bit happy.'_ she told her self pulling away.

* * *

Randy was just about ready to go meet Haley downstairs at the hotel lobby so they could check out and get something to eat before heading to the airport. He needed to see her, he needed to talk to her, she was the one he could always tell everything to no matter how much of an ass he was acting, she would always set him strait and she wasn't afraid to tell him what was on her mind, he knew everything she told him she said was for his own good and christ if that didn't get on his nerves…she was always right, it was creepy.

He sighed and ran a hand over his head taking a seat on the edge of the bed, taking his phone out he looked at the time that flashed in front of his face. He knew Haley would text him when she was ready and waiting downstairs so he decided to give his fiance a quick call. He took a deep breath looking at her name on the screen of his phone and the feeling of guilt bubbled inside him. With the third ring she picked up.

"Hey baby." she answered in a playfully tone.

He smiled weakly thinking of how happy she was "Hey babe…" he paused and leaned over resting his elbows on his knees.

"Whats wrong, everything okay?" she asked noticing the tone in his voice.

He quickly remedied the situation and forcefully changed his tone "Yeah baby, I just decided to call before I take my next flight to Montreal for Raw, How is everything?"

"Oh well, I`m actually running around and looking into alt of things for the wedding and also I saw these really gorgeous centerpieces-"

Her voice trailed off as Randy got into his own daze, not paying attention to anything she was saying. All he kept thinking was how much of an asshole could he be to do what he did last night and then there was the guilt, ever since this morning it hasn't gone away and truthfully he never thought it was going to unless he told her the truth. But how could he do that to her? he couldn't…It was one mistake and he regretted it with every fiber of his being. As he was deep in thought about all this he didn't even realize that he had gotten up from the bed and started pacing around the room, Kim`s voice brought him back to reality.

"Randy?"

He shook his head from his thoughts "Yeah baby?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Randy shook his head, running a hand over his face "No baby, I`m sorry."

"Are you sure theres nothing wrong?" She questioned with suspicion.

Randy was getting a bit frustrated overtime she asked that question and just as he was about to snap at her, he noticed fro the corner of his eye, a chain of some sort coming out from under the bed. He slowly squatted down to pick up whatever it was and when he did it reveal a Pandora charm bracelet, and a very simple one at that…He studded it questionably, he has seen it before, he's sure of it. Then it hit him. It was Haley`s bracelet. He had given it to her on her 21st birthday right before they went out to get her 21 drinks for the night and it had one single charm on it, a diamond crusted martini glass. He always told her to go on and fill it up, put more on the bracelet but she didn't want to she said it looked beautiful as is. Simple. _'But why is it here?'_ It took him a few seconds but when he realized it, his heart went cold. "Fuck." he whispered under his breath, lifting up from the squatting position with the bracelet in his hand.

He then realized he had Kim waiting on the other line "Kim, listen can I call you when I get to Montreal? Hunter is on the other line." he lied.

She sighed "Alright baby but make sure you do, you don't seem yourself."

"No Im fine-" he paused running the bracelet through his fingers with only one person on his mind. Haley. "Don't worry baby…" he finished and as soon as he heard Kim say her goodbyes and I love you, he reciprocated and said his as well, not feeling any less guilty though, if anything even more. He hung up his phone and slid it into his jean pocket.

He sighed and held the bracelet tightly "Fuck!" He shouted with anger. A thousand things were running through his mind. Haley was the one he slept with last night and the worst part is she knew. she knew all day long and she said nothing to him. He didn't know if that was worse or the fact that if he didn't find out she never would have told him. Why didn't she tell him? Did she think he was better off not knowing. He didn't know what is was but what he did know is he needed to talk to Haley. Now!

Just as his luggage and was about to rush out the hotel room door, a being noise signaling he got a text, rang through his ears. He stopped in front of the door and checked who the message was from. Haley. _'Perfect timing'_ he thought and opened it to read what it said.

H: Hey Best friend, I`m downstairs, don't keep a girl waiting ;)

He sighed and shook his head sliding his phone back into his pocket, he couldn't believe she didn't tell him but he knew it probably wasn't easy for her, there was probably just as many things running through her mind as there were running through his.

As he left the room and walked towards the elevator he tried his best thinking back to the night before and what he could remember was bits and pieces, clothes flying off, slamming her down onto the bed, trailing kisses don her collar bone to her stomach. Chills ran up his spine from the thought but he quickly stopped himself from feeling anything. he was engaged and this was his best friend, the only feelings he had for her were innocent. She had been his best friend well over 10 years, sure he loved her but in love with her? No. Never.

He stepped onto the elevator as the doors opened, memories kept flooding his brain as he continuously looked at the bracelet. He didn't know why but he felt something, he didn't know what it was but overtime he thought about last night he wanted to crack a smile. Why? this was horrible he was feeling this way, he had a girl at home and he was thinking about his best friend. He groaned and banged his head against the elevator wall, he had to talk to Haley and hopefully that would take care of everything that he is feeling but what he desperately wanted to know is why she didn't say she was the one he slept with last night? Did she maybe think it would be awkward between them, was there something more?

As the elevator doors opened, he stepped off and looked around trying to spot Haley. It didn't take long she was sitting on the round sofa that graced the hotel lobby, her luggage by her feet and her cell phone in hand with her ear phones plugged in, she seemed to be bopping along to one of the thousand songs on her playlist. He watched her for a minute before approaching her, her dark brown hair was now pin strait and sat right above her chest, she was wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a white v-neck short sleeved top and probably had no make up on yet. _'Gorgeous'_ he thought. He was soon confused by the thought he had and shook his head from it, did he just think that? he defiantly needed some sleep or something because with the way he was seeing his best friend, he thought for sure he was delirious.

He walked over to her and pulled one of the head phones from her ear "What are you thinking about?" he questioned as he took a seat right next to her. For now he had to act like nothing was wrong, but he was going to shock her, for sure.

She looked up at him and smiled as she watched him take a seat next to her snatching her head phone back from him "Uh nothing…" she lied "Just waiting for you to get here, what were you looking at yourself in the mirror that it took you so long?" she let out a soft laugh at her own joke.

Randy didn't laugh though, he had more important things on his mind. "Haley, you missing something?"

Haley then raised a brow. weird. He threw he joke right under the rug and now he was asking her the most random question. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and put his hand in his jean pocket "You brought that charm bracelet I gave you for your 21st with you right?"

Haley smiled brightly, completely throwing his originally question about her loosing something, out the window. "Oh yeah its-" just as she was about to look at her wrist, she stopped and her stomach churned, her heart froze stone cold. She had it on last night but she didn't feel the weight of it on her wrist now. She prayed it didn't fall off in his hotel room last night. She begged God that if she looked up he wouldn't be holding it in his hand right now.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she cursed herself out in her mind, she had yet to look up into his eyes. She was afraid what she would see. "Haley?" she heard his firm voice question. God that voice, as scared as she wanted to be right now, his sexy voice wasn't helping, when he got mad there was some type of sexy that came with it, at least to her there was, she loved getting him mad for that reason. But this, this was not what she had in mind.

She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head for her gaze to meet his and when it did she saw him holding the bracelet between his fingers, the small martini charm dangling in from of her face. He knew and she knew that he knew.

 **Authors Note: This was a somewhat fun chapter to write and it makes for an even more excited chapter six. What is Randy going to say to Haley, what is going to happen from this point on. Opinions? Did you guys think he was going to find out this way? Read & Review Please! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it ! :)**


	6. Actress Haley

Chapter 6: Actress Haley

 _He sighed and put his hand in his jean pocket "You brought that charm bracelet I gave you for your 21st with you right?"_

 _Haley smiled brightly, completely throwing his originally question about her loosing something, out the window. "Oh yeah its-" just as she was about to look at her wrist, she stopped and her stomach churned, her heart froze stone cold. She had it on last night but she didn't feel the weight of it on her wrist now. She prayed it didn't fall off in his hotel room last night. She begged God that if she looked up he wouldn't be holding it in his hand right now._

 _Shutting her eyes tightly, she cursed herself out in her mind, she had yet to look up into his eyes. She was afraid what she would see. "Haley?" she heard his firm voice question. God that voice, as scared as she wanted to be right now, his sexy voice wasn't helping, when he got mad there was some type of sexy that came with it, at least to her there was, she loved getting him mad for that reason. But this, this was not what she had in mind._

 _She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head for her gaze to meet his and when it did she saw him holding the bracelet between his fingers, the small martini charm dangling in from of her face. He knew and she knew that he knew._

Lie. Thats the first thing that had come to her mind, she had to lie to him and it had to be good and quick. She couldn't let herself linger in silence for too long or else he would know she would be lying. Her mind was racing, searching for any and every possible lie she could come up with that could help her get out of this situation. Not that she wanted out, if this had gone any other way, If Randy didn't have a fiancé waiting for him or if he felt the slightest of romantic feelings for her, she wouldn't have hesitated to tell him the truth but sadly that is not how life works. Its not always rainbows and sunshine, shit happens and whether you want it to or not it can drastically change your life and thats exactly what would happen here if she were to tell the truth.

She had to turn into an actress real quick! Like faster than lightening quick. Her hobbies were beauty and hair, she knew nothing about acting and she wasn't that great a liar either, but here she was in this situation and she had to take the plunge and say the first best lie that came to her head.

She gasped and reached out for the bracelet that was dangling in his hand "Oh my god, you found it!" She acted oblivious, as if she had lost it.

Randy raised a brow and before she could grab it with her fingers, he snatched it towards himself "Yes Haley, I found it…" he began "And do you know where I found it?"

Haley raised a brow and plastered a look of confusion on her face "Uhm, am I supposed to know?"

The first thing that came to his mind was either she had no idea of what happened last night either or she suddenly became a very good actress and was lying through her teeth. "Haley stop fucking around, I know you know where I found this and what happened last night!" He whispered in a firm tone in order to not draw attention to themselves.

Haley looking around the hotel lobby for any wandering eyes, then back towards Randy, she cleared her throat, she was trying to damed hardest to get through this right not without leaving any signs that she was lying "Randy I have no idea what your going on about or what happened last night…" she paused and shook her head "Isn't that what you wanted to have breakfast together for, to tell me about what happened last night?"

Randy ran a palm down his face and let out a frustrated sigh "Haley I don't know what to fucking think right now…" he paused and ran his thumb up and down the bracelet he had gifted her "I found it in my hotel room, under the bed…" he gently handed it over to her, waiting for her reaction.

Haley didn't look astonished, or shocked or even worried, she grabbed it from his hand and shrugged her shoulders "Oh, It may have fallen off earlier in the day…" she paused and looked up into his blue eyes and gulped, it was so hard to lie to him and right now she felt even guiltier than before "…I mean we did meet up in your hotel room for breakfast yesterday morning too." _'Oh thank god for our desicion to meet up in HIS hotel room to go to breakfast that morning, because thats the lie thats saving my ass right now!'_ She thought to herself.

Randy watched as she tried to fasten the bracelet on herself "So your telling me you were in your hotel room all night last night, after I dropped you off there from the club?" He questioned still in shock that he must have misunderstood this whole situation. At this point he was tired of watching her try to put the charm bracelet on herself, he leaned forward and grabbed her hand in his and placed the silver bracelet around her wrist, fastening it closed at the ends.

Haley felt her throat become very dry and a small heat rise in her stomach when his hand touched and grazed over her skin, suddenly the skin to skin contact from last night came rushing back to her and goosebumps appeared all over her skin. She quickly snatched back her hand from his and cleared her throat, giving a quick shrug and looking back up toward her best friend "Yes."

Randy chose to brush away the fact that she suddenly removed her hand from his and groaned letting his head fall back onto the couch of the lobby "Im such a fucking idiot…" he mumbled and gave an unamused laugh.

Haley bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling more guilty, which she didn't think she could feel any more guilty than she felt this morning but apparently she was very wrong. She leaned her head back on the couch mimicking her best friends actions "What in the world is going on with you today Keith, why would you say that?"

Randy narrowed his eyes at her for the use of her nickname for him. He decided to let it go once again because he had so many more important things on his mind and to be truthful he was starting not to mind her calling him that, just a little bit. He sighed and turned his head towards her "Remember I told you it wasn't just all the drinking that fucked with me last night?"

She nodded her head softly "Yeah.."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling preparing himself to how his best friend would react to his distasteful news "I slept with someone last night."

Alright, Actress Haley your up! Take two! She covered her hand over her mouth and gasped "Orton what the fuck!" She exclaimed in a whisper. _'Man I'm going strait to hell.'_ She thought. But not before smacking him across the arm, harder than normal and exclaimed yet again "You have a fiancé waiting for you back home!"

He sighed and lifted his posture to sit strait up on the lobby couch "Fuck Hales, don't you think I know that!" He shouted, little louder than intended and got the attention of a few people checking out in the lobby. He sighed and turned back to her looking into her eyes, regaining his composure and softening his voice "I fucked up-"

"Yeah big fucking time" Haley inturrupted

He brushed her comment to this side not needing to feel anymore guilt than he already did and shook his head "And when I saw your bracelet on the floor in my hotel room, I thought-"

Again she cut him off "Oh god Orton, please don't tell me you thought we slept together last night?" She accused with shock in her voice.

"Damn it Haley what would you think if you were in my situation?" He sighed frustrated

She needed to make this believable, so she grimaced and gave a nasty look on her face "Jesus just the thought you you and me…"

Randy had to admit he felt a pang of hurt in his chest when she acted like that would never cross her mind, like she would never think of him in that way, but he quickly brushed it off and his defense walls came up "Listen Hales, I wasn't exactly happy when I thought about it either okay!"

Now it was Haley turn to feel that pang of hurt. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and bit her lower lip as a small silence flowed through them. She decided to be the first to speak up "Are you going to tell Kim?"

He sighed and shook his head "I don't fucking know." He whispered and looked up to meet her eyes, he never noticed how her eyes turned from a deep brown to like a golden honey in the sunlight and for a second he allowed himself to get mesmerized, but soon he forced himself to snap out of it _'Damn it what the fuck is wrong with me?'_ He thought before asking her a serious question "You pissed at me?"

She sighed and decided to look down and her hands, she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. "No, just disappointed, your better than that Randy, I don't know what the fuck you were thinking or what you had to drink but fuck, you know better…"

Randy ran both his hands over his head and let them call down at his side, letting out a frustrated huff "You know what Hales, I needed my fucking best friend, I didn't need someone telling me I royally fucked up cause I know I did." He spoke with pain and anger lacing his voice.

Haley immediately felt horrible, she took that way to far, it wasn't only his fault, he wasn't the only one there, she was to blame to, she went to bed with him last night and whats worse is she's lying to him about it and making him feel like shit, when she herself should feel just as bad, and believe me, she did, she just couldn't let Randy see it. "Randy…" she reached out and grabbed his hand "Im sorry ok, Im just a woman and Id hate for something like that to happen to me." She paused as the guilt made her stomach churn and her heart ache "But your right, I am your best friend and I'm here for you when you need me."

Randy felt her hand sit onto of his and he let a small smile pass his lips since last night "Yeah thanks Hales." He whispered and he felt her squeeze his hand in reassurance.

They sat there for a minute watching each other and sitting in a comfortable silence, neither of them knew what to say next but apparently Haley's stomach thought otherwise and a loud grumble was heard coming from her.

Randy smirked and she let out a soft, embarrassed laugh "Should we go and get that breakfast now?" Randy questioned

She bit her lower lip and laughed a soft laugh again "Yeah lets go…" She pressed a button on her phone and watched it light up with the time "We've been here for going on an hour now anyway, we should get some breakfast now and then head to the airport."

Randy nodded his head and grabbed his luggage with one hand and threw his arm over Haleys shoulder with another, bringing her close in a friendly side hug "You still ridding with me on the plane?"

Haley looked up a him with a small smile "Yeah of course, cant leave you all alone, I mean what other friends do you have besides me?" She smirked waiting for his reaction.

Randy matched her smirk and shook his head "Why am I best friends with you again?"

She scoffed "Pfft, like you can find anyone better!"

As they walked out of the hotel lobby, Randy was mumbling some comeback to her but all she could think about was the biggest lie she ever told back there, after that performance she thought she would definitely be able to land a gig in Hollywood, no doubt about it, never did she think she would be able to lie like that and especially to her best friend! She was so sure she would be caught in the middle of it but now what worried her was if and when it would come back to haunt her, She prayed that it wouldn't and that this would all just get swept under the rug within due time but she didn't know for sure and thats what was killing her, that and the extreme amount of guilt. Never in her life did she feel this guilty and she wanted so badly to wash it all away and start fresh, would she be able to? Was this the end of that night? God she hoped so.


	7. Are You Okay?

Chapter 7: Are you Okay?

 **Monday Night RAW: 8:45PM**

Haley let one finished curl fall down Brie Bella`s shoulder and lifted her curling wand, getting ready to curl the next piece of hair. Once she landed with Randy they both went their separate ways and found their hotel rooms and now she was currently at work with another hair stylist for the WWE, Kathy. She couldn't take her mind off of how guilty she still felt and she didn't know if it honestly would ever go away, she wasn't being herself and she knew it, normally she would be making jokes, gossiping and laughing with Kathy and the other divas, but today Kathy was on her own with that and it didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

Nikki pipped up first, throwing the magazine she was reading on the counter where all the hard products and supplied were laid out. "Ok Hales, spill." Short and sweet, that was all she said as she looked up at haley with accusing eyes.

Haley sighed and shook her head, curling another piece of her twin Bries hair. "Spill what Nik?"

Nikki Bella just snickered and got up from her current position on the chair, walking over to Haley side "You cannot stand there and tell me that nothing is wrong…" she paused and shrugged "You aren't yourself today."

Brie then pipped up "I mean I didn't want to say anything but I noticed too."

She looked up into the mirror and into Bries eyes "Nothing is wrong, trust me." She lied.

Kathy with a thin tooth comb splitting sections in Natalya`s hair looked up from the corner of her eye "I call BS, Your normally the one cranking the jokes and starting all the chit chat in here and today you've been as quiet as a mouse."

Brie shrugged her shoulders and looked into the mirror at Haley who was focusing on simply curling her hair "We are just worried about you."

Nikki then pipped up from standing on the right side of her "Yeah, I mean if theres something bothering you, you can tell us."

Haley sighed a bit her lip in thought, she wanted to tell someone so bad and she couldn't tell her best friend because HE was the problem or more so, what she did with him was. She nodded her head and gave a soft smile to all the girls "Im not ready to talk about it just yet guys, but If I am, ill let you know."

Nikki smiled and rubbed her shoulder in a caring manner, then soon after returned to the seat she was in. Brie desperately wanted to change the subject to take Haley mind off of whatever it is was bothering her, so she smirked and remembered what she seen the other night. "You know, I saw Haley going into Batista`s hotel room early this morning…"

The whole room gasped and smirks laid upon the girls faces. Haley groaned and shook her head at Bries attempt to cheer her up "Guys stop! I only went there because I needed to get some friendly advice from him! That is all!"

"Friendly advice?" Nikki raised a brow and laughed "What type of advice would you need from the animal himself?"

"It sounds to me like she needed something else from him." Kathy shot her a smirk.

Haley couldn't help but blush, and why was she blushing? She really only did go over to get advice about they whole Randy situation, what is it that was going on with her lately? Last night she was getting all types of butterflies at the club with Dave and now she's blushing, over some rumored gossip? "It was just…Sort of…Relationship advice."

Natalya raised a brow "Wait Relationship? Are you dating someone Hales?"

Haley sighed "No, No…Ive just been conflicted about my feelings for someone is all."

The room went silent for a minute and Haley noticed, as well as Kathy, only the divas stayed quiet and finally Nikki decided to speak first "Well if that really was the case, girl he's the last person I would be getting relationship advice from…" she paused and shook her head "I mean didn't he cheat on his wife?"

Uh-Oh theres that supposed rumor again, Randy had told her that too, she had heard the rumor around before but she just refused to believe Dave would do something like that, I mean she knew him for 10 years, she saw him as better than that, but then again she saw Randy as better than that too and look what happened.

"Nicole stop saying things when you don't know the facts" her twin sister Brie explained as I finished curling the last bit of her hair.

Nikki was about to open her mouth to speak but Natalya jumped in before she could "I mean there are a lot of people out there who say that is the truth though."

Haley now felt the need to jump in a defend her friend "Nobody but Dave knows the truth and until then I don't think we should judge."

Brie nodded her head as Haley sprayed the finishing touches on her hair "Agreed."

Kathy just smirked as she finished up Natalya's hair as well "I just think Haley is gaining some feelings for the so called animal, himself."

—

Haley sat back in one of the chairs with a loud huff and closed her eyes. She heard a soft voice and a giggle "Tired?"

Not bothering to open her eyes she nodded "Taking care of divas is hard work." She exclaimed with a small smirk playing upon her face which caused Kathy to let out a soft laugh. Soon after a whistling ringtone was heard coming from Haley phone, Haley groaned at the fact that now she had to open her eyes and see who it was, she slid her finger across the screen and opened the text message.

 _Keith: Hey just finished my match and I'm starving, meet me in catering?_

Haley just smiled and shook her head replying with a quick,

 _Hales: Yup. 2 minutes._

"Randy?" She heard Kathy asked as she packed away the last of her hair tools.

Haley raised a brow in curiosity "How'd you guess?"

"When does that man ever not text you?" She laughed

Haley shook her head and lifted from her seat "Yeah I have a pain in the ass best friend, don't I?" She matched Kathy previous laugh and walked over to the door waving her goodbyes to her friend and co-worker Kathy.

Haley walked over to catering, which wasn't too long of a walk and looked around for Randy, she hadn't seen him anywhere in site so she just figured he must have still been on his way here, she was about to make her way to the salad bar when she felt soft whispers tickle her ear and she could've sworn she got the goosebumps from it.

"You waiting for me?"

She gave a sly smile and turned around to face him "Seems like you were the one waiting for me, Dave?" She shook off the goosebumps and tried to play it cool, what was her body doing to her when he was around, its not like this was new, Dave has been her friend for years and she done so many things with him and never had feelings like these, frankly it was freaking her out.

He laughed softly and walked closer to her, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her towards her previous destination, the salad bar. "I was actually." He admitted "I wanted to see how you were doing since..well.." he paused.

"Oh" was all she said and looked down at the array of salad toppings before her "Well I still feel guilty, like the dirtiest scum on the earth right now, and even more so that I lied to Randy about it."

Dave stopped her from reaching for a salad topping which in turn caused her to look up at him. He searched her eyes for any emotions and what he saw was most likely pain, she was suffering and he couldn't stand seeing her like that. He gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek "Hey, what did I tell you about saying that about yourself, your not! Your human and you made a mistake…" he paused and when she didn't respond he continued "Now whats this about you lying to Orton?"

She sighed, still little frazzled from his thumb gently stroking her cheek, 'Snap out of it Hales, what the hell has gotten into you?' She shook out of her thoughts to awnser his question.

"Randy found my charm bracelet under the bed in his hotel room…" and before she continued Dave snickered "Oh shit."

Haley sighed "Yeah, anyway, he called me out on it and I completely acted oblivious and acted like I must have dropped it when I met him in his hotel for breakfast that morning."

Dave sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Well the lie worked out well for you but now your issue is what if he starts to remember what happened that night, then what?"

Haley finished making her salad and closed the container up "I don't know…Im just putting all my money on faith and hoping he doesn't."

Dave reach over and placed his hand on top of hers, slowly rubbing circles on the top of her hand "If you ever need me, Im always here."

Haley cleared her throat and pushed down and away the feelings she was getting right at the moment, she knew he was just being a supportive friend and yes thats exactly what she needed right now. "Thanks Dave, I know."

—

 **11:00PM:**

It was now a little bit past 11:00 and Haley was just about ready to start heading out to the hotel when she heard her phone going off in her purse, she slammed her purse down on the table and rummaged through it before , taking a look at the caller ID and awnsering it.

"Hey Steph…" She smiled

She could imagine Steph smiling through the phone right now "Hey, where are you? Me and Hunter were going to get in a midnight workout, want to join?"

Haley smiled at the offer but she didn't want to impose on Steph and she wasn't exactly in the mood since catering "Rain check?" She questioned "Im just not feeling up to it, plus I really tired, I'm just going to head to the hotel now."

The line was quiet for a minute "Haley are you ok? You've been kinda different since the night we went out to the club."

She sighed, that damn club, everyone was asking if she was okay and mentioning that night, she just wanted to forget about it and get it out of her head! "Yeah Steph Im good, no worries, promise"

Steph sighed and accepted her answer "How about we go out for dinner and drinks tomorrow?"

Haley smiled at her attempt, she knew Steph wasn't buying anything she was saying and to be honest she knew steps wasn't going to buy any of it but she was just so scared to tell Steph, she was like her big sister and she knew she was going to be way more than disappointed in her and she wasn't looking forward to that conversation. "Absolutely, sounds good."

"Great-" and just as Steph was about to say her goodbyes Haley interrupted "hang on, quick question, did you see Randy at all tonight, after his match?"

Steph stayed quiet for a minute, obviously in thought "Hmm, No why?"

Haley sighed and shook her head "No its nothing serious, just he was supposed to meet me at catering and he never showed."

"Just go check on him, Im sure you know his hotel room number." Steph laughed knowing that those two shared just about everything, so she knew Randy didn't leave her in the dark about which room he was staying in.

"Yeah, cause I've tried calling and he won't answer my calls either." She said in a lower tone, more worried as to if something happen to him. But she just brushed off the feeling and said her goodbyes to Steph and that she would see her tomorrow for dinner, around 6.

—-

 **12:45PM**

Haley finally arrived at the hotel they were staying at and before going to check on Randy she made it a point to stop by her hotel room, drop off the bags with all her hair and beauty products in it and take a quick shower. She took a shower, changed into a pair of yoga leggings and a looser fitted pink, v-neck, short sleeved t-shirt, slipped some sandals on her feet and walked out of her hotel room in search for Randy`s on the fourth floor.

415\. She knocked twice on the hotel room door, before she heard shuffling inside, a few seconds later she was face to face with the lady killer himself, her best friend. She looked him up and down and noticed he had a towel hung loosely off his waist and glistening wet. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked away, anywhere that wasn't him. "Hey!" She smiled softly and tried to act chipper.

Randy just stared her down and nodded his head "Hey." He walked back inside, leaving the door open so she could come in.

She stood there confused for a minute _'Weird. Did he just brush me off?'_ She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Uhm what happened to you? We were supposed to meet at catering."

Randy snickered and licked his lips "Im surprised you noticed."

Haley was so confused at this point, she raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest "Alright what the hell Keith, whats wrong with you?"

"Oh what besides the obvious that I cheated on my fiancé with some one night stand slut?" He exclaimed rummaging through his bag to find his clothes.

Oof. Damn that hurt, she knows he didn't mean it towards her but damn it still did the trick. Back to the matter at hand, she tried to shake off the feeling and sighed "Not that." She whispered "I mean why you didn't show up at catering and what exactly your accusing me of."

"You seemed to look very comfortable without me there anyway." He stated as he pulled his boxers on under his towel and as soon as he finished he whipped his towel off and threw it onto the bed near him.

Haley didn't even get phased at seeing him in just his boxers at this point, normally it would do something to her but right now she was pissed. She knew exactly why Randy didn't show up, he saw her and Dave together and right away again started assuming shit, got pissed off and left. "Are you kidding me Randy? Your pissed off because I was talking to Dave?!" She exclaimed

He smirked and shook his head, throwing on his track pants "That thumb stroke to the cheek and holding of the hands seemed like a lot more than just talking."

She sighed and there her hands in the air in frustration "What are you 12? Just because he was comforting me doesn't mean that it was romantic or in any way sexual."

Randy walked over to her and stood right in front of her face, his eyes dancing with her, until he finally spoke "Maybe not to you but in his mind those gestures meant a lot more."

She put her hand son her hips "Oh come on Randy!" She shook her head "He's just being my friend and comforting me."

Randy walked even closer to her, his icy blue eye staring into her and the serious look never leaving his face. He held his hand up and pressed it against her cheek, she had no idea what he was doing but her heart rate sped up and she could hardly process what was happening. He began rubbing his thumb up and down on her cheek, never breaking eye contact "This when he did this, he was making a move, he wanted to either kiss you or show you how caring he could be." He spoke almost above a whisper.

He then let his hand fall from her face and she instantly missed it but seconds later she felt him grab her hand and squeeze it gently rubbing his thumb back on fourth on top of it. "Now this, friends can do yes, but the way he was doing it, Hales wasn't as a friend." He dropped her hands and walked over to the other side of the room, sitting on the bed. "Friends don't do that shit." He commented.

Haley had to take a minute to regain her composure. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and cleared her throat. _'God does he know the effect he just had on me, I can barley speak right now.'_

She walked over to the bed and sat beside him "Okay so say he didn't mean it in a friendly way, why are you so against us dating, if I ever decide to do it?"

Randy scoffed and shook his head "Damn it Hales, he's not right for you!"

Haley rolled her eyes "Why?!" She shouted "Give me a good reason!"

"Ive said it once and ill say it again, he's going to end up hurting you." Randy stated in little calmer tone.

This made Haley think, he wasn't a bad guy, he was amazing in fact and the only reason she never took a chance to go out with him was because she was in love with the man sitting right in front of her but he wasn't hers and truthfully she wasn't ever going to have him, those were facts. "I don't understand why you think that, the man is one of your friends Keith."

Randy sighed and shook his head "Exactly, I should know how he is around women, he might be Mr. Perfect around you but you were never with him for the guys nights out and the drinking and the whole divorce issue."

The came up that issue again. She was frankly tired of hearing it. She sighed a shook her head "I don't know why we are talking about this, Im not interested in Dave, he's just a really good friend."

Randy nodded his head with a roll of the eyes "So you say, but every time I see you guys together, I see more than just friendship, at least from his part." He paused and looked over at his best friend who now looked tired, frustrated and confused. He sighed and shook his head "Hales, Im sorry, I shouldn't have blown up, gotten pissed, and stood you up in catering."

Haley smiled and shook her head "Its ok…" she rubbed his arm "Consider it forgotten."

As soon as her fingers traveled against his shoulder and down his tricep, he felt his throat suddenly become dry and his heart rate speed up. He looked up at her and he actually didn't take a good look at her when she first walked in because he was so pissed but now, the loose fitted shirt was almost see-through and didn't leave much to the imagination, and the yoga legging she wore, hugged her body tightly, right then and there he thought she looked as sexy as ever. _'Wait, what..what the fuck is wrong with me?'_ He shook his head from his thoughts and got up from the bed. "Uhm listen Hales I'm getting pretty tired…"

"Oh." Haley smiled "No problem, Ill get going, If you need anything just call."

"Uh-huh" Randy nodded and watched her walk out the door, once she left he let of a breath of relief and fell back on the bed. "What the hell am I thinking about her like that for?" He whispered to himself and just then his phone started to ring, he looked at the caller ID and sighed, _'Perfect timing'_ he thought.

"Hey baby." He picked up on the second ring.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! So I know I have been MIA and I've had you desperately waiting for more chapters to this story and I'm so sorry about that but I've been so busy and you know how it goes, life takes over but anyway, I hope you guys like the newest chapters so far and I will continue to post as soon as I can! Thanks you guys and comments are very much appreciated! :)**


	8. Telling Steph

Chapter 8: Telling Steph…

"I`ll have the grilled salmon with brown rice and asparagus please." Haley smiled up at the waitress as she closed her menu, handing it to her shortly after.

"Sounds great, I`ll be back with your meals shortly." The young brunette waitress smiled and took both of their menus proceeding to walk away from the table, leaving them alone to chat.

Steph's eyes wandered over at Haley, watching as she squeezed the lemon in her water and let out a soft sigh but it didn't go unnoticed by Steph that her friend seemed very stressed or upset in some way lately. "Hales, I know I keep asking you this"- but before she could finish Haley cut her off.

"And I keep telling you everything is fine and I'm ok…" She smiled softly.

Steph let out a soft laugh and Haley followed. She shook her head knowing Haley wasn't going to break that easy, whatever it was that was bothering Haley has to be serious for her not to want to tell Steph. "I want you to be comfortable to tell me anything Hales…" She reached over giving Haley's hand a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Haley sighed and when Steph gave her that comforting squeeze, it took all she had in her not to break down, the past couple days have been taking a huge toll on her and every morning she woke up feeling more and more guilty about what happened that one faithful night after the club. "Steph, its not that, I am very comfortable with you, your like my older, very protective sister." She laughed with a shake of the head causing Steph to then laugh right after.

"So you do admit there's something wrong?" Stephanie finally discovered.

Haley just sighed and looked down at the napkin that sat on her lap, more so ashamed than anything else, she wanted so bad to cry but lord knows she didn't want to do it here, in a restaurant feeling very much on display. "Its bad Steph.." she whispered a whisper that Steph could barely hear if she wasn't paying attention.

"Sweetheart look at me…" Steph asked gently, and when her friend looked back up at her, she swore she could see her eyes glassy and wet as if she was on the brink of crying, holding back all her tears. "Oh Haley…" she sighed at what she saw in her eyes "Please tell me what's wrong!" she begged.

Haley sniffled and blinked back the tears. Its not that she didn't trust Steph, she trusted her just as much as she trusted her best friend and its not that she wasn't comfortable or felt like she couldn't confide in her, it wasn't any of those things. To be quite honest she felt so ashamed she was worried of how Steph would feel and what she would think of her when she told her. Haley sighed and looked out at the window that sat on her left "Its about me and Randy." She paused "Something happened."

Stephanie gave a confused expression, Randy and Haley have gotten into fights in the past, huge ones in fact but that comes with a friendship, especially theirs. But no, this seemed different, she seemed hurt and upset. The first thing that came to Steph's mind was _'Did he do something to her?'_ She shook her head from her thoughts "Did he do something to you?"

Haley sighed and bit her lip, she was stalling, she was dreading telling Steph, in fact she couldn't believe she was telling her at all right now "No, its what we did…" she paused and when Stephanie didn't answer she knew that was her cue to just get to the point "After the club on Sunday, I ended up waking up Monday morning oblivious to what had happened the night before." She swallowed the large lump forming in her throat "It turns out I woke up in bed and not alone…" she paused and looking Steph strait in the eyes "I woke up next to Randy, Steph, we slept together…" She whispered.

* * *

Randy sat downstairs in his study, sitting on his computer chair, twisting it left to right and back again, he was in a daze lost in his thoughts…He finally had a few days to spend at home before he had to deal with any events or signings or interviews and he couldn't even be relaxed or at peace. Not only did he still feel extremely guilty but things weren't made better every time he looked at Kim, a knot just formed in his stomach and he still couldn't believe that he cheated on her days prior to this. That's not the only thing he had running around in his mind, his mind was swimming with guilt and confusion. At this point he knew it wasn't Haley who he slept with but now it was just some random girl at the club he hooked up with, he was trying his hardest to remember what happened that night but it still was only coming to him in bits and pieces. All he remember were faceless memories, the clothes being stripped off the bodies, the sheets being tangled up in their bodies, her lips kissing him, he knew she had deep brown hair but other than that he remembered nothing! He groaned and ran his hands down his face in a frustrated manner.

Seconds later a knock on his study door awoke him from his many thoughts. "Yeah…" he responded with a soft tone.

He looked up to see the door crack open a reveal a smiling Kim. She was wearing a short black thin strapped nightgown with lace detailing and she looked gorgeous to him but at this moment he couldn't even focus on her beauty or anything, he was just focused on his guilt, just guilt period. He tried to force a smile "Hey baby…" he paused and watched as she walked over to him "Couldn't sleep?" He questioned

She shrugged and slowly took a seat on his lap "Not exactly, I've been waiting up for you." She paused for a moment waiting for his response but he just continued to stare into her eyes, she continued "You coming to bed soon?"

He finally tore his gaze away from hers, he saw so much love in her eyes which made this guilt even bigger, he couldn't bare to look at her anymore. He cleared his throat and nodded his head looked down at his phone that sat on the desk "Yeah baby, give me a few minutes." after that was said he looked back up at her and faced another reassuring smile.

"Ok." She whispered with a smile and leaned down kissing his lips slowly and softly.

Randy couldn't reciprocate the way he wanted but he kissed her back none the less, leaving soft lingering kisses until she pulled away. He watched as she got up from his lap and walked over to the door, closing it behind her. He groaned and let his head fall back on the computer chair, so confused and so frustrated he really had no idea how his relationship would work from here on out. Right now he had no intention of telling her but then again, living with this secret for the rest of their lives was going to kill him, inside out.

He looked down at the light on his phone suddenly turning on signaling a message from Hunter, probably something about work, and right now he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone and just as he was about to shut his phone off, he decided against it, he wanted something to take his mind off of everything and he knew very well sleep wasn't going to help because he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. He started going through all his pictures and smiled, most of them were of him and Kim, kissing, messing around at home, or just taking selfies but then he stumbled upon one he didn't remember taking. It was of him and Haley. He realizes it was from the night they went out to the club because of the clothes they had on in the picture but what shocked him was that it wasn't a picture they would normally take, meaning they were very close in the picture, she was kissing his cheek, which wasn't abnormal but what was, was the fact that her hand was on his chest, slipping inside his shirt and his hand was grazing against her lower back, centimeters away from her ass. He shook his head and whispered under his breath "What the fuck…" That was certainly a picture they would never take and he can't say he remembered taking it.

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds everything came rushing back to him like a tidal wave and hit him like a ton of bricks. It was true, it was all true, he was right from the very beginning and got played by his best friend. "Fuck.." He whispered and slammed his fist against the table "She fucking lied to me..." He got up from the chair and slid it across the room with extreme force "I fucking knew it!" He shouted in realization.

* * *

Haley sighed walking through the door of her home in St. Louis, Missouri, her heels clicked against the floor walking towards the living room, as she reached the couch and kicked off her heels, not bothering to but them away or at least place them to the side and threw her purse on the couch. She plopped down on the couch and laid back on it, letting a small flow of hot tears fall down her cheeks. She just had a rough night, not as rough as she expected but it took a lot out of her.

It was pushing mid-night and she had just gotten back home from dinner with Steph, and it was a very emotional dinner to say the least. After she told Steph about her and Randy they ended up talking for another hour or so while eating dinner and then another couple hours in her car before dropping her off at home.

Haley wasn't crying because Steph insulted her or was ashamed of her, No Haley was crying because of all the emotions running through her and the fact that she had such an amazing friend in Steph, thinking back to how the night progressed, she knew she made a mistake by lying to Randy and Steph let her know that.

 _Flashback: 7:00pm that night:_

 _Steph sat there frozen, Haley had just confessed to what was bothering her, the fact that her and Randy had slept together and Steph had yet to say something. Haley opened her mouth to speak but Steph finally decided to speak and cut her off "Im sorry, you said what…" she was in shock absolutely but she wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things._

 _Haley knew it, she knew this was coming, Steph was going to be so ashamed of her and say everything she was feeling right now. Haley couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, she looked back down at her lap ad felt a burning her her throat, tears trying to work their way to the surface again "You heard me right Steph, I slept with Randy."_

 _Again nothing was heard for another few minutes but Steph sighing, the tension between her and Steph couldn't be cut with a knife. She finally heard Stephs voice, it was soft but very firm. "Haley Look at me…" Haley obliged and looked up, her tears still threatening to fall._

 _Steph felt a tug at her heart but couldn't let Haley emotions effect what she had to say right now. "By the looks of you, I know that you're not joking right now and truthfully I-" she paused and shook her head with a sigh "I have no idea what to say…" she paused trying to find the words to speak to Haley with "What the hell were you thinking Haley?"_

 _Haley tears fell quickly but as soon as the fell was as soon as she sipped them away "Steph I wasn't thinking ok!" She exclaimed in a low voice "I was piss drunk! I couldn't remember anything until I woke up the next morning."_

 _Steph covered her mouth with her hand and just watched Haley, she was clearly upset and if she knew the look in Haley eyes it was nothing short of guilt. "And Randy?" Steph questioned "How did he react?"_

 _Haley bit her lip, here comes confession number two, more disappointment for Steph from Haley "I left, I saw what I did and was so guilty, scared and ashamed that I just ran."_

 _Steph sighed and shook her head at her friend "But I mean, did he know, did he find out?"_

 _Haley shook her head and looked down again "No, apparently, he had no recollection of what happened but then he found my charm bracelet in his hotel room and figured out that it was me that he slept with."_

 _Steph continued to shake her head and responded "So he knows now?"_

 _Haley hesitated and looked back up at Steph "Well…" she paused and bit her lip "I-I-I lied to him and told him that I might have dropped it when we met in his hotel room for breakfast that morning." She confessed._

 _"_ _Oh my god Haley!" Steph sighed and licked her lips, her head was spinning in confusion and she had no idea how to react right now or what to tell her friend, who was like a baby sister to her, and thats the only way to treat her, as if she really were her baby sister. "Haley-" but she was quickly cut off by a sniffling and crying Haley._

 _"_ _Steph I know your disappointed in me, your ashamed and you should be!"_

 _"_ _Haley -" Steph tried again but Haley cut her off a second time._

 _"_ _Hell I'm ashamed of myself, I can't even look in the mirror without feeling guilty. I mean do you know how it feels to be the other woman, to be this disgusted with yourself? Its the shittiest feeling on the planet and its not going away, that night is going to paint me as the most horrible person in the world." Haley confessed all the feelings that were inside her at the moment._

 _Steph reached over and grabbed Haley`s hand giving it a soft squeeze. At that moment Steph saw, she knew how much Haley was hurting and she couldn't do anything to help her. At this moment Steph felt helpless because she was always the one to be able to help Haley in any situation but this was very different. She just wanted to be there for Haley and give her comfort and reassurance. "Haley I was going to say nothing like that…"_

 _Haley shocked, suddenly looks Steph in the eyes "W-What?" She whispered._

 _Steph softly smiled and pulled a wet strand of hair away from her face, parts of her hair were even wet from sticking to the wet tears on her face. "Sweetheart, Listen it is very unfortunate that that happened and I can't say Im not disappointed in you but thats only because I know you, Your not this person you don't do things like this but its was a mistake -"_

 _"_ _A huge mistake." Haley whispered slowly slipping her hands away from Steph and wiping the tears off her face._

 _Steph nodded with a shrug "Yes a huge one but things like this happen no matter how much we want to avoid it or how much we don't want it to happen and like I said I know you and I know if you were in your right mind you would never think of doing that."_

 _Haley just nodded and gave a small sniffle and soon heard Steph speak up again "But what I do think you did wrong while in your right mind, was lying to Randy about this."_

 _Haley groaned and shook her head "Steph what good would come from me telling him it was me, I could lose my best friend over this."_

 _"_ _You could lose your best friend over lying to him about something like this."_

 _Haley heart stopped, thats the last thing she wanted her and Randy had been friends since middle school, you know what its like to keep a friendship like that for decades and she didn't want to lose it over this, she knew the could overcome this, and they would, she hoped. "You think he will remember?"_

 _Steph looked Haley in the eyes and felt for her but didn't stop from telling her the truth "Just like you did, he will too."_

 _End Flashback_

While Haley was lost in her thoughts about the events that took place only a couple hours prior, she neglected the fact that her phone had rang a few times. She raised a brow, noticing the time, who could be calling her nonstop at this time of night. She picked up her phone and unlocked it and as soon as she did she saw 10 missed calls from best friend.

 _'_ _Oh no, not tonight.'_ She said to herself. She really didn't want to talk to him right now, especially after the night she had, all she did was think and talk about this man and now all she wanted to do was sleep. He was with Kim so she knew if anything was seriously wrong, Kim would most likely call her but she knew, she knew he was fine and with that she took herself and her phone and walked upstairs, making her way into the bedroom. All she wanted that night was a night of peaceful sleep but she didn't get that, all she got was dreams and thoughts filled with her best friend, her love, and the man she could never have.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey Guys! I know its been awhile again, I hate keeping you guys waiting for updates but I have so much going on, regardless I cant stop writing, so here is chapter 8, let me know what you guys think! :) All your comments are appreciated!**


	9. Remembering that night

Chapter 9: Remembering that night

10 times. That was the number of times he already tried calling Haley, he was blowing up her phone with missed calls in hopes that she would pick up on one of them. It wasn't like her to not answer him, especially after this many calls however it was already well past midnight and he knew she might be asleep. Even so, he knew that she was having dinner with Steph tonight, it wouldn't be abnormal if she was up later. He threw his cell phone on the study table and groaned running his hands up and down his face. He was so pissed, so frustrated and so confused. So many emotions were running through him at this point and he had no right answer for any of them!

' _Why the fuck would Haley lie to me?'_ he thought as he paced the floors back and forth _'Did she think I would judge her? I mean I was there too, both of us did the deed.'_ He sighed and tried to shake the thoughts from his head but to no avail. He just couldn't believe his best friend would lie to him about this. I mean she has told lies in the past and they've gotten into huge arguments about various things in the past too, I mean that all comes from having a decades long friendship but this time it was different, this was different, they slept together, that night they spent was so intimate and it felt as if it almost changed everything. For her to lie about this was huge, the way she lied about it, she acted like a pro. At this point Randy didn't even know what to think, he just wanted an explanation from his best friend and a damn good one at that!

He sat back down on the chair in his study and leaned back on it folding his hands together and bringing them unto his chin, his mind drifting deep in thought to the night they spent together. He remembered .detail.

 _Flashback: Sunday Night, Randy`s hotel room:_

 _Haley giggled and bounced herself onto the huge bed in Randy`s hotel room, she laid back and let a smirk play upon her lips, feeling the bed dip next to her knowing Randy laid beside her. She turned her neck to look over at him and giggled again at him "Your so drunk."_

 _Randy smirked and shook his head at his best friend "Oh as opposed to you whose super sober?" He questioned trying to get his words out which were laced with sarcasm._

 _Haley let a smile curl up on her lips as a small fit of hiccups overtook her body. She tried to stop them but no avail. Randy just laughed and shook his head, watching as Haley turned over to lay on her side and position her body to face him._

 _Haley noticed Randy staring at her for longer than he normally would, butterflies erupted in her stomach and she blushed "What?" She questioned her voice low with a hint of embarrassment._

 _He shook his head with a smirk and let out a soft laugh as blush shown on her cheeks "Did I just make my best friend blush?"_

 _Haley gasped and covered her cheeks with her hands "Well I-I mean…" she paused with hesitation trying to look for a defense "What do you expect, you wouldn't stop staring at me!"_

" _You should be used to guys staring at you." He kept the small smirk on and licked his lips awaiting her response._

 _She raised a brow and scoffed "Right…"_

 _Randy looked down briefly and cussed under his breath "Fuck Haley…" he shook his head and looked up into her eyes, this time the smirk was wiped off his beautiful features and his eyes were an icy blue, his demeanor changed from one second to the next and she had no idea what it was about the emotion she found in his eyes but she knew something amazing was about to happen. "Do you not see how god damn gorgeous you are?"_

 _Her eyes searched his for any sign of doubt or lies and she found nothing but want, need, passion. She had no idea what was happening, what she was doing, all she knew is that between the mix of the alcohol and the love she felt for this man, a heavy cloud clouded over her brain and all she could think about was taking him right there. Before she could make any type of movement or respond she felt his soft lips attack hers feverently, he wanted to devour her, he wanted nothing more than to show her all the passion that was built up inside him. His hand grazed along her left hip and forced her to lay on her back as he rested himself in between her legs, his lips never leaving hers, his tongue begged for access and she gladly welcomed it as their tongue battled for dominance. She let out a soft moan in his mouth as his hands found their way into her hair and his thumb gently stroked at her cheek, seconds later their kiss was interrupted by him softly pulling away and leaning his forehead to rest against hers._

 _Out of breath from their heated first kiss, Haley swallowed hard and kept her gaze focused on the beautiful blue orbs of her best friend, feeling his hands grazing across her back finding the zipper to her romper. The heat and the anxiety for what was about to come overtook their bodies as they kept their eyes entranced with each other._

 _End Flashback_

That's when Randy snapped out of his flashback, the thought of her beautiful dark brown eyes locked on his glistening with passion was too much for him to handle and he forced himself to snap out of the daze. What he couldn't believe was that the memories of that night were killing him right now, he was thinking things about his best friend that he never thought he would be thinking. He now knows how everything went down and knowing that he was the first one to make the move and kiss her first that night changed his perspective on everything. Was there more to that night than just sex? That's the question in the back of his mind that was messing with him, could there ever be more to that night than just sex?

The second he thought that was the second he shook his head from such a thought. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. _'What the fuck am I thinking?'_ he questioned himself _'Im in love with Kim and I want her to be my wife, why is my mind getting so clouded and effected by Haley right now, she's been my best friend since middle school and that's how it will stay. Best Friends.'_ He repeated to himself in his head as he walked to the door of his study, opened it and walked out, making his way upstairs to meet Kim in the bedroom, but before he opened the door, he took one last look on at his phone to make sure there were no missed calls from Haley.

This was killing him, he needed to talk to her and for the past half hour he was hoping, praying that she would get the messages and call her back but his hopes were let down when he was forced to go to bed with all these thoughts running though his mind without any closure whatsoever.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up no better than usual, the past few days have been breaking her heart, killing her mind, and exhausting her physically but she needed to do something to take her mind off everything that happened. She wanted to completely be clean of the world and everything that was going on, she just wanted to focus on herself and nobody else around her. The only way she knew how to do that was go to the gym and take out all her aggression, frustration, and pain there. Which is exactly what she did, that morning she woke up at 6AM, washed her face to wake herself up and got herself ready to head out for an early morning workout.

That early morning workout lasted a good two hours, she didn't expect it to run that long but it felt so good to close herself off from the world, she even turned off her phone and relied solely on her iPod for music. Once she got home she dropped her keys on the center island of the kitchen and jogged up the stairs strait to her bedroom to take a shower.

Before getting into the shower, she made it a point to turn on her phone and plug it into the charger. She didn't forget that she still had to call Randy back from last night, that thought was in the back of her mind all morning but she would be lying if she said she wasn't procrastinating about calling him back but she had to call him back some time, I mean he was her best friend and she couldn't make him have any suspicions of anything being wrong with her by avoiding him. She made a mental note that as soon as she took a shower she was going to call him back and no more bullshit.

Haley stripped down from her sweaty gym clothes, tossing them aside as she stepped into the hot and steamy shower. Her muscles relaxed and she let out a content sigh feeling the hot water cascade down her body, if only the water could wash away the feeling of guilty then she would be completely content but she knew life didn't exactly work that way, God decided to make things all that more difficult on her, but she knew it was nobody's fault but her own, day in and day out she still blamed herself, how could she have allowed herself to get so drunk that she couldn't remember any of her actions or who the were with, its as if her brain was completely wiped blank that night from the effect of the alcohol. ' _You know exactly why you got piss drunk.'_ Her mind argued with her _'You were so distraught over Randy once again, you allowed yourself to go over you limit, you knew your body's limit and yet you continued to drink.'_ She thought, its like her conscience was arguing back and forth with her heart.

She groaned and closed her eyes, allowing her head lean against the cool tiles in her shower, the mix of the cool tiles in her shower and the hot water cascading down her back gave her slight chills and that's when thoughts from that fateful night came creeping back into her mind.

 _Flashback: Haley`s POV:_

 _His strong hands gripped tighter on my hips as my hands traveled down his stomach, I traced his ab muscles one by one and softly grazed my hands lower hooking my thumbs at the waistband of his boxers, I moaned softly into his fierce kiss while running my fingers back and forth the band of his boxers only gently tugging at them, I knew he knew I was teasing him. I felt so comfortable with him for some reason and that comfort brought out a more playful side. It could have been that my system was laced with scotch and tequila but I prefer to think it was just the fact that I was with Randy._

 _A groan left his throat and he forcefully pulled away from our kiss, his blue eyes now an icy grey as he looked down into mine, he lowered his head softly brushing his lips against my ear and whispered "I never thought you'd be such a tease."_

 _My lips curled into a smirk, my fingers still roaming back and forth across his boxers, it was driving him crazy and the fact that I knew I was driving him crazy made me love it even more "You never thought of me in this situation before period, have you Randy?" I whispered back into his own ear, kissing the side of his jaw softly._

 _Suddenly his eyes found mine again and he put a stray hair behind my ear and ran his fingers down the side of my neck, sending shivers up my spine as he crashed his lips down on mine, kissing me with want and passion, he softly nibbled on my lower lip and mumbled against it "I have, more times than one baby."_

 _When he said that a part of me was shocked but at this time I was so drunk the other part of me just wanted to devour him and be lost in complete and utter passion with him. My mind didn't fully comprehend what he had just said. Had he in some vague way said that he's seen me as more than just his best friend? I didn't know but what I did know was my feelings for him and when he said that a fire erupted in my stomach and traveled into my core. I moaned softly against his lips and flipped us over, straddling his waist. I felt him harden under me and I slowly leaned down brushing my lips against his, letting my hands travel down his chest once again and this time when I reached the waistband of his boxers I pushed them down in one swift motion, my eyes never leaving his as the anticipation rose._

 _He smirked slowly and whispered against my lips "Eager now are we?"_

 _I didn't laugh though, I kept my eyes fixated on his and leaned down to kiss him softly, slowly and deeply, allowing my fingers to find their way down to his engorged manhood, stroking it at a slow pace, I felt him moan into my mouth and his hands grip at my hips, his nails digging into my flesh, just the sensation made me crumble from the inside out._

 _Then without any notice or warning, I replaced my hand with my hot and ready center, quickly sitting on top of him. That's when he forcefully pulled away from my lips, clenching his jaw, he hissed "Fuck Hales…"_

 _End Flashback_

Haley got shivers at the thought of what happened after. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to stop thinking about that night because it would be the death of her. She leaned her back against the wall of the shower and slowly let her body slid down it. She softly groaned and couldn't help but keep thinking about snippets of their night together, to her recollection it was an amazing night and each time she thought about it, she wanted it again. But wanting it again made her even more guilty. Was she mad, was she stupid? After all this she was still wanting her best friend as much as she wanted him that night.

That night felt like it wasn't just a one night stand, as she thought about everything that went down that night, she felt like there was so much more to it and she knew it had to do with the fact that they were best friends, that night proved that they had an amazing connection, at least to her. That connection would never be able to be seen again, knowing he was engaged to be married, killed all sense of hope, and who the hell was she to want that to end? _'My god Haley he`s your best friend, don't you want him to be happy?'_ her mind argued _'He`s so happy with her, just get the fuck over it.'_ This is what she battled with in her mind and she knew that one day she was going to have to come to terms with the fact that she, Haley Moreno, would never be Randy's girl.

Just as she was about to slip back into a trance of that night, she heard the faint ringtone of her phone going off in the bedroom. _'Shit, that must be Randy again!'_ she thought to herself as she quickly got up from the shower floor and let the warm water run down her body once more before stepping out and wrapping a white fluffy towel around her wet, naked form.

She grabbed another smaller towel, squeezing the rest of the water out of her hair with it and shaking her locks out with it as she walked into her bedroom retrieving her phone from her bedside table. She looked at her phone to see the missed call blinking back at her but it wasn't from Randy, it was from Dave. She smiled softly and quickly unlocked her phone, pressing the button to call him back.

After just a couple rings, she heard the dep male voice that belonged to Dave coming from the other end of the phone "Hey Hales." When he answered, she raised a brow, he sounded different, upset almost.

"Hey Dave! Everything Ok? Sorry I was in the shower when you called." She explained.

Dave sighed and shook his head at the thought of Haley in the shower. With the way he felt about her, saying something like that automatically made his mind drift to where it shouldn't, god it made him think of how much he wanted to back her up into the wall of the shower and kiss her full lips, pressing himself against her as the water fell down them.

"Dave?" Haley questioned after a minute of no response from Dave.

Dave shook his head from his thought and let a small grin play on his lips "Sorry Hales, the thought of you in the shower can turn a mans mind into goo."

Haley eyes went wide and she blushed madly, thank god he wasn't there in person. She gasped softly with a smile "Dave!"

Dave let out a soft chuckle "I'm kidding," knowing very well he wasn't at all joking, he continued on with the conversation "But I did call to let you know that Randy called me and he's going crazy trying to get ahold of you."

Haley sighed and looked down at her carpeted bedroom floor, suddenly very interested in its color "I know, I just haven't gotten around to calling him back –"

"Since last night?" Dave questioned with a raised brow

Haley sighed again and rolled her eyes "Ok so, maybe I was just procrastinating on calling him back because my guilt is getting the best of me and I have so much on my mind…" she explained as she grabbed a black lace thong and matching bra from her underwear drawer.

Dave nodded understanding where she was coming from, even though she couldn't see him "Well he sounded pissed Hales, like he was going to break some shit pissed."

"Oh no…" she bit her lower lip in thought.

"Hales there`s a chance he remembered what happened that night."

"Oh no…" She said again with a pained voice as she sat down on her bed slowly. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "Jesus, Dave what do I do?!"

"Hales relax, just talk, talk to him and explain" Dave tried to comfort her but it was so hard being so far and on the phone.

"How do I explain that Dave?" she questioned and before he could respond she started up again "Oh my god Dave, Im so fucked…What if I lose him over this?"

Dave shook his head "Hey!" he exclaimed stopping her in her tracks "If he stops talking to you or pushes you away because of this, its his loss, he`s the dumb ass. You guys have been best friends for so long, you don't just give that up over a stupid mistake." He tried tough love to get through to her, he wasn't there to hug her or rub her shoulders or let her cry on him, he needed her to know he was always there.

Haley sighed and didn't speak for a minute or so "It was a huge, life altering mistake Dave." She whispered

"Well then he shouldn't have gotten piss drunk and cheated on his finance with his best friend." Dave said with some harshness, still upset more with Randy than Haley.

"Dave I was there too, you cant just erase that part." She explained

Dave closed his eyes and sighed, god he knew he couldn't erase that and he wished he could, for the life of him he didn't want her to end up in bed with Randy and not just because he was a taken man but because Dave was being selfish, he wanted her with him. Always. "I know Hales but what was he doing getting so piss drunk anyway without Kim there? He knows his limits and clearly he overstepped them, purposely."

Haley raised a brow, he had a point, and from there she had no re-buttle, she wanted to re-buttle, she was always so used to defending her best friend. But right now she couldn't just think about that, she had to think about herself and Randy and what happened that night and hopefully they could move on from it. "Right…" was the only thing she could say to Dave and then the line went quite for a minute.

Dave wasn't expecting that response from her but she probably knew he was right and couldn't defend Randy at that point, he sighed and felt bad, she was going through so much and she didn't deserve this, she deserved to be happy and not dealing with stupid shit like this. "Hales just call him and talk to him or hell go over his house, he's home for the next few days and he`s only like a half hour ride from you right?"

Haley sighed and got up from her bed slipping her thong on under her towel, throwing her towel to the side right after and grabbing her bra to clip it on "Yeah, I think ill start with the phone call." She gave a soft laugh at her nerves.

Dave matched her laugh "As long as you start the process."

She bit her lip and began looking through her closet for a simple outfit to wear for the day it was outside today. "Well I should get going and call him back then…"

"Yeah, listen call me if you need to later."

Haley smiled, she loved how comforting Dave was, he truly was a sweetheart, she had no idea why Randy was so against him dating her, if it were to ever happen but Haley knew it wouldn't, she was too in love with the man himself. "Thanks Dave, I really appreciate it and thanks for the heads up call."

"Always beautiful."

She smiled once more before saying goodbye to him and sighed running her hand through her hair before grabbing a black v-neck short sleeve tee and distressed dark blue jeans from her dresser to put on. She slipped on the jeans and pulled the tee over her head, before doing a twirl in front of her mirror. It was perfect, its not like she was going anywhere special, she would probably do a few errands or just hang around the house, that is depending on what would happen after her talk with Randy.

She bit her lower lip walking over to her phone and shook her leg nervously, and bit the inside of her cheek. She was incredibly nervous. But what if he was pissed about something else, what if he still didn't remember? _'Well you wont know until you call him!'_ her mind fought with her again.

She sighed and shook all the tension and nervousness off and grabbed her phone once again, browsing through her contacts for the number marked as 'Best Friend'. When she found it her finger hit the send button, just as she heard her doorbell ring downstairs. She sighed with a hint of relief and hung up quickly "Saved by the bell." She whispered to herself before jogging down the stairs to answer the front door.

"Coming!" she called out hoping the person would hear.

Once she got to the front down she twisted the handle, swinging it open with a smile, but her smile soon faded when she saw Randy leaning against the frame of her front door with a very pissed off look on his beautiful face. She once again tried to force a smile "Randy…"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well then this was a 'heated' and 'intense' chapter but just wait for chapter 10 to come! Randy and Haley finally get into the nity gritty, all their emotions come out and we get to see their fight unveil. What do you guys think? will there be harsh words thrown around? Will they say things they wont mean? Most of all, will their friendship make it through this? I love hearing from you guys! Keep the comments coming! :)**


	10. The Fight

Chapter 10: The Fight

" _Coming!" she called out hoping the person would hear._

 _Once she got to the front down she twisted the handle, swinging it open with a smile, but her smile soon faded when she saw Randy leaning against the frame of her front door with a very pissed off look on his beautiful face. She once again tried to force a smile "Randy…"_

He pushed his way through the door of her home, slamming it shut behind him and walking past her. With her back still turned to him, she let a small shiver run up her spin, the shiver caused by the loud slam of the door and the heated look on her best friends face, she knew what was about to come wasn't good at all. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in deeply trying to ready her mind for what was about to come, she let out a long breath of air and finally turned to face him and when she did, she didn't know whether the man before her scared her or turned her on. He was wearing a simple outfit of black track pants and a black wife beater along with a black zip up hoodie, unzipped. My lord, who knew such a simple outfit could make this man look so sexy, but then again to Haley he always looked sexy. She wanted to bit her lip at what he was doing to her by standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and pissed as hell! There was no sexier site but she had to push back the feeling and focus on the more important issue.

There was no doubt about it that he was pissed, she still didn't know about what and if he actually remembered what happened that night, but if she had to take a wild guess she would say: yes he did. She decided to keep calm and act cool and collected with herself, she didn't need to bring attention to how nervous she was if it wasn't necessary.

She cleared her throat and gave Randy a confused expression "You seem pissed."

Randy just shook his head and gave an unamused laugh "Oh so you noticed?" he paused and just as Haley was about to open her mouth he cut her off "Your very observant best friend, but what you aren't is truthful –"

It was Haley`s turn to cut him off, she was caught, she knew it, he knew about that night and about all the lies she said to him the morning after. "Ok Keith just please let me –"

He took two giant steps towards her and shouted "No!" his eyes danced with hers, she could see the anger and pain behind his beautiful blue eyes but she didn't dare tare her eyes away from his. Seconds past before he decided to speak again. He sighed and shook his head "I thought I knew who the fuck my best friend was, of all the years we`ve known each other you`ve done some fucked up shit but this…" he paused and looked Haley dead in the eyes "Lying about this was the worst you could have done, what the fuck were you thinking?"

Haley felt tears want to start forming but she forcefully tried to choke them back. She took a few gentle steps toward her best friend "Randy please you have to understand, I just couldn't handle what had happened, I was freaked out and –"

"Oh the fuck Hales and you think I wasn't?!" he shouted "But it would have been nice if we could have talked through this shit together and gotten over it together."

"Randy I knew how upset and pissed you would be after finding out you had cheated on Kim and I didn't want to be the one who caused that!" Haley now found her voice and began shouting back "I didn't want to be some whore who you spent a night with so I pushed it as far away from me as I possibly could, okay?!"

He had to admit the words she said sent a pang to his heart, he didn't by any means think she was a whore or anything close to it. It was a mistake. A mistake he could never forget and not because of how guilty he felt or how wrong it was but he could never forget it because of how amazing he felt that night when he was with her. He sighed and let out a puff of air "Hales, your far from being a whore ok?" he lowered his tone about ten notches "We were drunk off our asses, we had no idea what was happening, don't put all the weight of the blame on yourself." He put his hands on his hips, now looking at the floor, unsure what to say next.

"Do you know what it felt like?" Haley began "To know that I slept with my best friend, whose engaged to be married?" she took a short pause to lift her gaze off the floor and at her best friend "I felt disgusting, I felt like a slut, whore, the other woman –" Randy cut her off before she could continue.

"Hales stop." He stated with authority, his voice was soft but firm. He walked closer to her, so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body and smell his Armani cologne, he looked deep into her eyes and what he found was more than just pain and guilt, her eyes were dull and lost their shine, its almost like she wasn't herself anymore. "I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again, you understand me?"

Haley shook her head and looked away from him and when she did and didn't respond, he pressed a finger lightly under her chin and forced her gaze back towards his "I`m serious Haley, you need to know your not who you think you are right now, this is not your fault."

Haley sighed and softly pushed his hand away but god she didn't want to, she wanted to feel his comfort, she wanted him to hold her tight, caress her, love her. But she had to force all those feelings down right now for the sake of their friendship, there was no way in hell she was ever telling Randy how she felt about him, she couldn't stand there and profess her feelings for him or how she really felt that morning when she woke up, it would confuse him and leave him running scared.

"Keith, stop being so nice to me right now, I know how pissed off you are."

Randy snickered and shook his head "Damn right I`m pissed off and I have a right to be but that doesn't mean I can stand here and watch my best friend disappear like this."

When he said that, Haley felt a familiar tug at her heart, it was little things like that that made her love Randy so much and it killed her. Her love for him was literally killing her from the inside out and all because she knew she could never have him, she lost her chance with him for a second time during their long reigning friendship. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes after that, it became very quiet, not a comfortable silence but an awkward silence, something that has never been shared between them, they have always known what to say to each other, when to say it and so forth but now it was like they didn't even know how to get on with the rest of this conversation.

Randy was still undoubtedly pissed but his mind was also running a mile a minute on how to say what he had to say to her, he didn't want her to crumble because he couldn't bare to see her cry but at the same time, he needed her to know how pissed he was and how he felt. "Why did you do it Haley, Why lie about something like that?"

Haley was now seated on the couch and Randy was sitting in front of her on the coffee table. Haley slowly looked up, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I told you Randy, I just couldn't handle the guilt and I refused to let you know that it was me you were with."

"Bullshit!" Randy's sudden shout made Haley jump and eyes grow wide, it was so quiet for awhile and his sudden outburst just changed the mood completely. "That's a lame ass excuse Haley and you know it, If anything you would have been able to lean on me more because we went through that night together!"

Haley swallowed the large lump forming in her throat, the truth was she didn't tell Randy because of her feelings for him, if she were to tell him the truth might somehow slip out that she was in love with him and she couldn't have him deal with that. She knew he was happy with Kim and he`d never look at her in that way. To be honest she didn't know in what way he would look at her now, with the way he was acting she was sure she had lost some if not all of his trust.

"What cat got your tongue Hales, all of a sudden you got nothing to say?" he questioned harshly, his anger was once again showing itself.

Haley sighed and looked down at the hardwood floor in her living room, it becoming suddenly very interesting to her "What do you want me to say Randy?"

He scoffed and turned his back to face her "Something! Anything, Damn it!" he spun back around to face her, seeing that she was still watching the floor. "We fucked a few nights ago you cant sit there and tell me you have nothing to say to that?!"

She just kept quiet. She did have a lot to say and god she wished she could say it. She would scream it in his face that yes she had something to say, she cant stop thinking about that night, despite the guilt she felt it was one of the most amazing nights of her life and she would relive it over and over again, and if he asked why she would tell him strait out because she loved him and she`s loved him for so long, and shed fuck him again if he would have asked her too. But no, none of that was said, she was as quiet as a mouse, waiting for his next move.

"You cant even fucking look at me can you?" he shook his head and slammed his fists on the coffee table in front of him. That's when she finally looked up at him, now she was pissed, he wants to act this way that's fine, it was her turn to be pissed now, she furiously wiped her tears away and stood up from her position on the couch looking down on him. Her eyes didn't leave his, not even when he lifted from the coffee table to standing right up on front of her.

"Well since your Mr. Fucking chatterbox about it, why don't you tell me what you think about our night together? Hmm…" she paused fury lacing her voice "Tell me what ran through your mind when you found out!"

Randy just stood there, he didn't expect her to shout back or stand her ground, but most of all what he didn't expect was her to ask that question. He bit his lower lip and looked down at the floor with a sigh. After a few seconds he looked back up at her and shook his head "I was pissed at you mainly for lying to me, I didn't even get a chance to process how I felt about that night." He answered truthfully, somewhat. When he first found out that is what ran through his mind but after he had the chance to sit down and process it he began feeling things he didn't know he could feel about his best friend, he began looking at her differently, there was a time when he was thinking about that night that he found himself groaning at the thought of her rocking her hips sat onto of him, but god forbid he let her or anyone else know that, including himself. That's what he was doing lying to himself. He was so pissed at Haley for lying to him when he didn't realize he was the one telling himself the biggest lie of all.

"I get it that you were pissed at me Randy but it would be nice to understand how I was feeling, I mean fuck, I was shocked, confused and disgusted at myself all in one, that's a tough fucking combination!" She exclaimed running her hands through her dark brown locks.

Randy sighed and ran his hands over closely shaven hair as well, resting his hands on the back of his scalp as he watched her watch him. "Im sorry Hales, I didn't think of it like that…" he shrugged and let his hands fall down to his sides "I just figured that even if you did feel all those things about yourself and you were confused at the situation, you would still come to me, I`m your fucking best friend, you knew you could always confide in me, what made you think that you couldn't the morning after?" he whispered and this time he stepped dangerously close to her again and just searched her eyes for any signs of emotion. He knew she was hurt, he knew that but there seemed to be an underlying emotion in her eyes, in her body language that he just couldn't pin point.

Haley felt her breath caught in her throat with the man she loved being so close to her, she wanted nothing more than to grab him by the collar and ravage his lips with hers, she was dying to taste his lips that she knew must have tasted of the mint gum he was currently chewing, she wanted him to feel all the love and passion she had built up for him but instead, she just let tears cascade from her eyes at what he said.

He saw the tears falling down her cheeks and immediately felt bad. He closed the small space that was still between them and engulfed her into his arms hugging her tightly as he whispered "That's what hurt most Hales, was that you didn't think you could come to me with all this, Yes it was an awkward situation but we would have gotten through it."

Haley sniffled against his chest and slowly pulled away with a light shrug "I just think it was because It was you, I mean I slept with my best friend and I felt like I couldn't go to you because I always go to you for everything but in this case you were involved in the situation." She paused and looked up at him, watching as he removed a strand of hair away from her face "And I guess that's why I went to the next best person, I needed to know from a male point of view –"

That's when Randy cut her off by crossing both arms over his chest and raised a brow "Wait you went and told someone else that morning?"

She gasped and realized what she just said, if she wasn't fucked before, she was now. She slightly cursed herself and sighed "Well I-I mean yes but-"

"Who did you tell Haley?" Randy question through gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

Haley knew that look, Randy was never this pissed at her before and to be honest, she was scared "Just please, please don't be mad Randy, I was in pain and-"

"God Damn It Haley, If the name Dave comes out your mouth, I swear to god – " he paused taking in her expression.

Haley bit her lower lip and looked away from him, wanting to be anywhere but here right now. She said nothing but her body language said it all.

He let out a loud laugh but he definitely wasn't amused, it was one of those laughs where the person is so shocked that they are speechless and they are out of options on what to do so they just laugh. "You fucking told him before you told me." He said in a deadly low tone.

Just when she thought he was done. "You fucking told him before you told me Haley!" He screamed

Haley tried to reach out for her best friends arm, but he just snatched it away and shook his head "Come on Randy, I needed a friend to talk to and he was the only other guy friend I trusted."

"What about, hmm" he made pretend to be in thought "Oh, I don't know, ME!?" He punched the wall in her living room, letting out some of his frustrations "Me Haley, Me! I'm supposed to be your best friend." His lips twisted up into a smirk and shook his head as he looked back at Haley "But no, who do you go to? Dave." He paused with a sigh "Why?"

Haley was about to respond but shut her mouth, watching as he began talking again "Ill tell you why Hales, because despite the fact you want to keep telling yourself your not attracted to him, you are!"

"Randy I'm not –"

"You don't think you are Haley, that's the worst part, your oblivious that your attracted to him but the sad truth is you are and you went there that morning so you could feel good and get comfort from him because that's what you really wanted." He sighed and she swore the look in his eyes was a look or hurt and sadness "You never wanted to come to your best friend Hales."

Haley felt like a knife stabbed through her heart "Randy no, you have it all wrong…" she went to reach out for his arm again but he softly pulled away and looked down into her deep brown eyes, he stood there for a minute getting lost in them, his heart wanted so bad to do something he shouldn't but his mind told him otherwise, what did his heart want? He had to fight to tear his gaze away from hers, he moved away from her and sighed "I need to get out of here." He shot out as he started walking away from Haley and towards the front door.

Haley was hot on his tail and grabbed his arm again before he reached the door "Randy, come on, and go where?"

Randy pulled her arm away again, this time more forcefully, like his attitude changed again. Haley always said this, she always swore Randy was bipolar at times and right now he was acting like it. "Just go!" he shouted "I cant be near you right now…" he paused grabbed the knob on the front door before turning to face her "In fact I don't know when I'm going to want to be near you again Hales."

That did it. He officially killed her from the inside out. "No randy!" she grabbed his arm again trying to stop him "Randy please, you cant just leave like this, you are my best friend, I cant let you go like this!"

Randy forced his arm away for a third time that day "Best friends don't do the shit you did Hales…" he paused and opened the front door walking outside towards his car, but before he did he said "Just give me some time to figure shit out." And that's when he got in his car and sped out the driveway and away from her home.

Haley closed the front door behind her and fell, she leaned against the cold door and slid down it letting all her tears come freely, letting all the emotions she had running through her come bursting out. She was holding in everything for so long and now, after what just happened she didn't know how she would be able to recuperate. She hadn't been without her best friend since middle school, I mean yes they've had time apart but Randy made it seem so final, Haley honestly didn't know whether he would ever speak to her or want to see her ever again and that thought alone broke her.

* * *

 **Randy's POV:**

I drove out her driveway as fast as I could, I didn't know what emotion to deal with first, I was pissed off, hurt, confused, I had no idea what to think at the moment or who the fuck my best friend was anymore, the way she lied about that night, the way she acted like it was nothing almost, then come to find out she couldn't come to me but she could fucking go to Dave! I mean yes, he's one of my really good friends but fuck, how many times did I tell her to stay away from him that he would end up hurting her? But she goes and gets closer to him, by her going to him the next morning just shows how close she really wants to be with him, even if she herself doesn't see it that way.

I groaned and slammed my fist on the steering wheel not knowing what to do with all the thoughts rattling my brain _. 'Did I overreact? I mean we are best friends, did I really need to say what I said?'_ I fought with my subconscious on whether what I did and said was right or wrong _. 'Fuck, was I just an asshole to my best friend, I mean I get it she was hurt and confused…but why the fuck couldn't she come to me and she could easily go to Dave?'_ that's what pissed me off even further!

God I can't believe she's into Dave, she doesn't even see it but I know it, I see it, she's so into him _. 'Maybe that's why it hurts? Do you want her? Are you falling for your best friend?'_ I shook my head of the crazy thoughts, what was I thinking? This whole argument with Haley was making me lose my sanity now. But god I couldn't help but think of her eyes the way they captivated me in there today and her body from what I remember her being able to do with her body, it made me want to let out a groan just at the thought of her naked, under me, her eyes shut tight with pleasure running through her as she gripped at the bedsheets, fuck I remember pulling her hair back to give me more access to her neck, so I can trail kisses from her neck, to her collar bone, to her… Again, what the fuck was I thinking about this for? I shook my head again and blasted on the radio in hopes the music would drown out my thoughts and desires.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This fight got serious! Did anyone think it was going to take a turn like this? Whose side are you on, do you feel more for Haley or Randy? How do you think their friendship will deal from here on out, and lets not forget about Dave. Love to hear from you guys, please keep the comments coming! :)**


	11. 3 Weeks and Counting

Chapter 11: 3 weeks and counting

Haley took another sip of her green tea as she walked down the corridor of the Amalie arena in Tampa, Florida with Steph stuck to her side like glue both of their feet in rhythm with one another. Steph had been by her side more often ever since the fight happened with Randy, she`s been checking up on her at the arenas, calling her for a few minutes everyday, she was honestly acting like a big sister, very concerned and protective which in all honesty Haley didn't mind at all! Haley needed something to take her mind off the events that happened that night and Steph's random phone calls or check ins were exactly what made her feel better. Well, Steph wasn't the only one checking up on her, she can't forget a certain former WWE wrestler who goes by the name 'the animal' who has kept very well to his promise and he`s always there when she needs him to be.

Steph shook her head at the comment Haley had previously given her a few moments ago "3 Weeks?" she questioned as if in disbelief "Its been 3 weeks since you spoke to Randy?"

Haley sighed looking over at Steph with a pained expression on her face "3 weeks and counting, he won't answer my phone calls or texts and he avoids me here at work." She explained "When we do happen to run into each other backstage he just glances at me for a split second and then looks away." It felt so weird not speaking to Randy for so long, it felt like something in her body was way off and it needed fixing. The days felt longer and harder, especially if she`s had a bad day. Not having your best friend around is like not having an umbrella during a rainstorm.

Steph just shook her head again, she was honestly disappointed in Randy and proud of Haley for how strong she was being "You guys have been best friends for god knows how long, you've had things way worse than this try and destruct your friendship…" she paused in thought "Why now, Why does he choose this to be so pissed off about that he's willing to throw away that long friendship?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders and snickered "You know how many times I've asked myself that question?" she gives a pained laugh "But then I think Oh well its my own fault for lying to him and not trusting or confiding in him."

Steph tilted her head toward her friend sympathetically "Don't be so hard on yourself Hales, in my opinion what Randy is doing is taking it a bit too far."

Just then they stopped, reaching the door for hair and makeup, the Divas inside could be heard laughing and chatting up a storm. Haley just leaned herself against the frame of the door, looking down at the floor and whispered "Part of me thinks he is too and another part thinks that he has every reason to be doing what he`s doing."

Steph reached over placing a finger under her chin, lifting it to meet her own gaze, she smiled softly "Listen to me, just give him some more time and I'm sure he will come around sooner than later." She paused and shrugged "There's going to come a day where he's going to need his best friend, you know?"

Haley couldn't help but mimic Steph's smile "I wish he knew how much I needed him."

Steph was about to reply but suddenly saw a large frame coming from behind Haley in the distance and it instantly made her smile, Haley now confused by the sudden change in emotion from Steph turned around to see HHH coming towards them. Haley chuckled softly and shook her head, she swore those two were as happy now as the day they first met. She watched as Hunter walked over to Steph, leaning down giving her a kiss on the lips.

Haley shook her head waiting for their kiss to end, when it didn't, she cleared her throat and watched as Steph and Hunter parted, ending with Steph giving a soft laugh and Hunter letting a small grin crept upon his face. "About time." Haley commented with a small smirk on her face, seeing these two together always made her happy, even if it was only for a split second.

Steph gave her friend a light smack on the arm "Oh hush."

Hunter smirked leaning down and giving Haley a small kiss on the cheek "Hey Hales, How you holding up?"

Haley shrugged and her smirk soon washed away from her face "Not bad, considering…"

Hunter sighed and shook his head, he felt bad for her, he knew she was in pain, he saw it in her eyes and he saw it in her body language every time her and Randy past each other in the halls, it was like she was waiting for that moment he would finally walk up to her and apologize but her hopes faded when he never did. "He`ll come around Hales." He said reassuringly but then quickly added "And if he doesn't maybe now is the time to you know…" he paused seeming very cryptical about what he was going to say.

Haley's raised a brow at the so called 'Game' "What?"

"Help yourself, and start getting over him." He finished off in a low tone, knowing its not exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Oh…" was her only reply before she heard Steph gasp from beside her husband.

"Oh my god, Haley he's absolutely right!" she exclaimed

"Here we go…" Haley mumbled under her breath. She knew Steph and Hunter just wanted the best for her and wanted her to just be happy with someone who could make her happy but to be completely honest she wasn't sure if she would ever get over Randy.

Steph reached over grabbing Haley's arm "I'm serious, this is maybe the separation you need to get over him! I kept telling you to distance yourself and not hang out with him as much and it might help you get over him." She paused, looking Haley dead in the eyes "Sweetheart this is exactly what you needed."

Before Haley could respond, Hunters thick voice cut in between them "Not to cut this short but – " he looked down at his wife "The writers wanted to speak to you about something babe, something new they have planned."

Steph nodded her head and sighed "Ok, Ok." She turned back to her friend "Just think about it Hales." She smiled and gave her a tight hug before taking off in the other direction with Hunter. Leaving Haley alone, outside the hair and makeup room. She groaned and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and praying to god to get her through tonight without any problems. She knew she was bound to run into Randy and she wanted to run into him, she wanted to shake this crazy fight off and get her best friend back to her but she was starting to think it wasn't going to happen and it was hurting her so bad.

* * *

Later that same night:

Haley rounded the corner with a grilled chicken salad in one hand and her phone in another, she was on her way back from catering to pick up her equipment from hair and makeup. All she wanted to do at the moment was get in bed and sleep, her feet were killing her from being standing up for the past few hours, her head was beginning to form a migraine and she was starving, it was a deadly combination in her books. She was already upset and hurt because of this fight she had going on with Randy and now she was feeling like a total mess, it was just another day of work stress and life. She wanted to handle it like a champ but she was failing miserably, every time she tried to forget about Randy, the thought of trying to forget just made he remember him and everything about him, she was not only losing her best friend but she was losing the man she loved which made everything 10 times harder.

She fought the urge to let tears fall from her eyes and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face with the back of her hand and just as she looked up, she came face to face with the man who has been haunting her mind day and night, the viper himself. His icy blue eyes watched hers, she stood frozen in her spot, she had no idea what to do, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to try and pull him to her but before she knew it he tore his eyes away from her, turned his back to her and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Randy wait!" She choked out, finding her voice.

He didn't stop, he just continued on almost disappearing around the corner from her.

Well that was to be expected, she thought, but he wasn't going to get away that easily. She picking up her pace and began jogging in the direction he was going. "Randy, Just stop!" she didn't know where she was getting the courage to go after him and call out to him but she was doing it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere he stopped and she collided with his back, not expecting him to stop for her. She missed the familiar scent of Armani cologne and the smoothness of his skin, it gave her light shivers as she placed her hands on either side of his lower back to push herself away slowly. "Randy." She whispered

He didn't bother turning to face her but responded in a low voice "When someone doesn't answer you, it doesn't mean you continue to follow behind them until they stop."

Haley bit her lower lip and watched his back, his beautifully tattoo covered back, glistening from sweat from his match that just took place a few minutes ago. She had to fight to snap herself out of her trance "When its your best friend who you miss so much, you do."

 **Randy's POV:**

"Randy Wait!" I heard her shout out from only a few feet behind me, her soft voice, I can tell from the way she spoke, she was different, I knew that tone, she was in pain and the fact that I was the cause of her pain, cut me like a knife but I couldn't forgive her, I couldn't bring myself to do it, not yet.

I just continued on walking, ignoring her calls, like I always have, for the past 3 weeks or so, when we run into each other during shows but this time it was different, no, this time she actually called out to me and before I knew it I heard her feet jogging a few feet away from me to catch up with me, I was shocked she was never able to follow behind me, she would always just let me walk away and it made it that much easier for me, less confrontation, less pain because every time I saw her or heard her voice, it made me want to go running back to her and forgive her.

I knew she wasn't going to stop until I did, I just knew Haley and when she had her mind set on doing something, she was persistent, to say she was a pain in the ass was an understatement, that thought made me want to smile, smile at all the times she would be so annoyingly persistent but in spite of our fight, I swallowed down those feelings and didn't bother with a smile.

"Randy just stop!" I heard her call out again

I stopped in my tracks and seconds later felt her body collide with my back and it took all I had in me not to turn around and slam her against the wall and kiss her with all the anger and passion I had burnt deep inside myself. For the past few weeks, these thoughts of her had been invading my mind and I have no idea why, I never thought of her in this way, shape or form before but now, ever since I found out it was her I slept with and I remember ever detail, it has changed everything about how I feel when I'm with her and its honestly scaring the shit out of me at this point.

"Randy." She whispered

I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut to shake off the feeling I had when she continuously said my name "When someone doesn't answer you it doesn't mean you continue to follow behind them until they stop."

She didn't answer for a minute and I didn't dare turn around to face her, I was being as much of a stubborn bull as she was. Then I heard "When its your best friend who you miss so much, you do."

Fuck, that did it, that cut through my heart like a knife when she said that. This fight was taking a huge toll on me but I couldn't give in, I just couldn't forgive her, this was so serious to me and I felt like what made it more serious was that now, I have no idea of my feelings towards my best friend. With these things playing out in my mind, I have no idea how I feel about my best friend and until I do, I cant have her around me, its too hard.

So I pushed her away, I scoffed "Leave me alone Haley." It killed me to say that to her, but I had to do it, I needed to figure out everything that was going on with myself before I could forgive her and have things go back to being how they were.

 **End Pov:**

He scoffed and shook his head "Leave me alone Haley."

She watched him walk away and finally disappear around the corner. She held a hand over her mouth and let out a soft cry, letting tears now run freely down her cheeks. She walked over to a walk and slowly let herself slide down it, letting her head fall back and hit against the cold stone wall. She couldn't believe he just said that. Its like he was as cold as ice, like he didn't care, he still seemed so pissed at her and it was hard to believe how cold he was being towards her. In all the years she had known him, he never acted like that towards her, not even in their worst of fights! She was beginning to think, was this the end of their friendship? Did she really lose her best friend because of that one fateful night weeks ago? She prayed to god that what she thought wasn't true, she prayed that maybe he was just being overly stubborn and pissed.

She forcefully wiped the tears off her wet cheeks and couldn't help but think was Steph right, would he come around sooner or later? Because to Haley it very well didn't seem like it, and then Hunters words rung around in her head like a bad song, 'Finally get over him'.

Just then, a familiar ringtone and a buzzing in her hand woke her from her thoughts. She sniffled and wiped off the last of the remaining tears before checking the caller ID. She smiled and shook her head softly, of course it was him, who else would call her as if on cue? She stood back up from her current position on the floor before answering the phone call.

"Hey Dave." She gave a soft reply as she began to walk to her original destination.

She heard nothing for a moment but then his deep voice "Ok, what's wrong?"

She shook her head with a sigh, he knew her too well "Nothing, why?" she lied.

"Because I hear it in that beautiful voice, you think I don't know your tone of voice by now?" He questioned

Haley let a soft laugh escape her throat, this was true, she didn't know why she would even try lying to him, it always knew. "Ok so maybe something is wrong but I'm trying to push away the pain."

"Well maybe this will make you feel better."

Haley raised a brow before turning another corner to reach her destination "What?" she questioned confused.

"Look up."

She looked up from the floor and she was met face to face with the animal himself. His lips curled up into a grin as he stood leaning against the door frame to hair and makeup. She couldn't help but let a genuine smile form on her lips and a mountain of butterflies rise in her stomach just seeing him standing there, waiting for her. She felt so genuinely happy he was there, something she hadn't felt in 3 weeks!

She quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest and hugging him tightly. She felt him hug her back and chuckle softly as he kissed the top of her head and whispered against it "Seems like I came right in time, you looking for a friend?"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded against his chest and she couldn't help but notice that the sensation of butterflies wasn't going away _'What is going on with me?'_ she thought to herself before slowly pulling away from his embrace and looking up at him. As her eyes met his she smiled again, watching as he smiled back at her, reaching up and putting strands of hair behind her ears, his smile soon faded and a sigh escaped his mouth "You were crying?"

Haley cleared her throat and looked away from him, suddenly the tattoos that covered his forearms becoming very interesting. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't even want to explain to him what had happened, she didn't feel like reliving it over again, she just wanted to forget all about it.

She felt his finger under her chin and gently lift her chin for her gaze to meet his "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but you know I'm here if you need to."

She nodded and smiled, then let her hands fall down his arms to her sides "Dinner?" she questioned.

He let a small grin come to his lips again "Hales you asking me out?"

Haley just rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips "In your dreams big boy." She patted his chest before turning to open the door.

Dave smirked and couldn't resist the next comment coming out of his mouth "Funny, that is what you say to me in my dreams."

Haley gasped and turned to face him with her hands on her hips and when she did she saw a devilish smile on his face. She leaned over and punched him playfully on the arm. He held his bicep in pain and put a discomforted look on his face as if she had actually hurt him.

"Oh yeah right!" She snickered not buying any of his acting skills before she turned to her things and began packing up her bags, before grabbing her purse and keys so they could leave for dinner. Haley couldn't help but think, this is exactly what she needed, she needed to laugh and take her mind away from everything that was happening. Not but 2 minutes ago she was crying because of the stunt that Randy pulled in the hallway but now she was smiling at stupid innuendos that Dave was throwing at her. She was so lucky to have someone like him with her right now to make her forget everything.


	12. Breakfast Nightmare

Chapter 12: Breakfast Nightmare

The next morning Haley woke to a loud banging on the door. She groaned, safely tucked in under the hotel bed sheets, pulling an arm over her head as if it would drown out the banging. When the bangs on the door continued every few minutes, she finally decided to stumble out of bed with the comforter still wrapped around her curvy frame, she was pissed, whoever it was at the door better have a good reason for waking her up this early, she had a late night with Dave at dinner last night and only ended up reaching the hotel a little past two in the morning and now she was paying for it.

Making it to the door she mumbled "Someone better be dying…" before turning the knob and swinging the door open.

When she did open it she immediately became fully awake and regretted not checking herself in the mirror before answering. There stood Dave in tight jeans, his Luis Vuitton belt and a white tank top with a grin plastered on his face looking Haley up and down. She would be lying to herself if she said he didn't look absolutely sexy that morning because damn did he. She caught herself thinking this and immediately shaking her head from her thoughts, blaming it on her exhaustion.

"Took you long enough." He drawled out in a smooth voice "I've been knocking for the past ten minutes."

Haley ran a quick hand over her hair and bit her lower lip, knowing she probably looked an absolute mess right about now. "Well a certain someone kept me up late last night." She responded accusingly.

' _If it was the way I wanted it baby, you would have been up later last night for very different reason and believe me you would want to get up out of bed, id keep you there all day.'_ He thought to himself but very different words came out of his mouth "Get ready, I'm taking you out for breakfast Hales." It was more a demand than a question.

Haley moved out of the way and walked back over to the bed, watching as Dave stepped inside and shut the door behind him. She raised a brow and tried to push away the smile that was forming "Didn't we just go out to dinner together last night?"

Dave shrugged and sat on the chair that was placed on the other side of the bed "What?" he raised a brow questioningly "Tired of seeing me already?"

This time she smiled a genuine smile "Of course not." She reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw the time 8:00AM blinking back at her. "Can you give me like 30 minutes to get ready? Maybe more, I need to shower." She explained and cocked her head to look over at him.

"Depends can I shower with you?" he grinned leaning back in his chair

Haley gasped and threw a pillow at him "Yeah, that would be a no."

Dave caught the pillow easily and threw it back on the bed with a chuckle "Aww come on, saves more water that way." He winked.

Haley shook her head with a small laugh and removed the comforter from around her body, throwing it back down on its place on the bed. As soon as she did that Dave had to fight to control himself, she was wearing black shorts and a black tank top to match, it was the first time in awhile she had shown so much skin in front of him, the only other times were when she would come to Tampa for a show and they would all end up going to the beach.

He watched as she leaned over and fixed the comforter on the bed, he swallowed hard as he saw her nipples grow hard from the light chill that there was in the room, it took everything he had in him not to drop her on that bed and remove every single piece of her clothing with his teeth. He continued watching her unable to tear his gaze away, her hips, her thighs, her stomach, everything he just wanted to kiss his lips all over it. His eyes began to move up and soon his gaze set on hers. Shit, she caught him staring.

Haley blushing heavily knowing that Dave was staring at how much of a mess she looked right now, hair all tangled and in a messy bun, no makeup on, and in pjs, she tugged at her shirt to pull it down and crossed one arm over her chest to cover herself, but she just made it seem like she was doing it cause she was cold "I look a mess, I know." She laughed softly more from embarrassment.

' _She what? A mess? God damn, this woman didn't know how beautiful she was right now.'_ Was the first thing that came to Dave's mind before he spoke "Hales…" he whispered waiting until her eyes found his again "I wasn't staring cause you look a mess, I was staring because despite the fact you just woke up you look beautiful."

Now it was Haley's turn to swallow hard, and there they were those damn butterflies again. She was a little shocked to say the least, she thought she looked like a complete fool but to think the gorgeous man in front of her thought very differently shocked her. _'Did I just call him gorgeous?'_ Haley thought to herself _'I've only ever said that about Randy, not Dave.'_ Haley just looked down at the floor to try and mask her blush "I'm-uh…" she took a short pause to compose herself "I'm going to grab a quick shower and then get dressed."

He smiled, god he loved it when she blushed, it made him feel like he accomplished something. "Ill be downstairs in the lobby when your ready." He commented before getting up from his seat on the chair.

Just as Haley was about to open the bathroom door, she felt the breeze as Dave walked past her, but before he left out the door he said "If you change you mind about the shower, I'm a call away."

Haley let out a laugh and shook her head "Byeee Dave!" she called out before closing the bathroom door to get ready for her shower.

* * *

Haley and Dave were now sitting down and having breakfast at a local diner and Dave was honestly torn right now between all the feelings he had for Haley and all the feelings he knew she had for Randy, it was killing him but at the same time this distance between him might help Haley see she can get over him and he just not right for her. He wanted so bad to see Haley happy and he knew Randy wasn't going to be the man to do it, not because he wasn't a good guy, I mean hell, the guy was still his friend but because he was going to get married and he just didn't see Haley the way Dave saw her. With all these thoughts running through his mind, He just watched as Haley spoke not even really paying attention.

"Dave?" Haley question waving a hand over his face.

He shook his head from his thoughts and immediately felt bad, he didn't hear a words she said "Shit Hales, I'm sorry I was just –"

"So whose the girl?" she cut him off with a smirk before he could finish his sentence

David raised a brow "What girl?"

Haley snickered the smirk never leaving her face "The one your too busy thinking about to pay attention to your friend."

Dave gave a soft chuckle with a shake of the head "Uh- No, no girl."

Haley was not convinced, the only thing Dave would be so lost in his thoughts about to not have heard a word she said would have to be a girl, I mean, he always listened to her, she shook her head and bit her lip "Wow, she must be something really special."

Dave placed his arms on the table and leaned over grabbing his coffee "Why are you so sure I was thinking about another woman, I mean I have the most beautiful one staring right at me."

Haley let her head fall and began to blush, she began to wonder if he meant all the sweet things he would always say to her or if it was just the sweet talker in him, just his way. Like Randy, that man could sweet talk a girls clothes off without even putting one finger on her.

"What, afraid for me to see you blush?" he questioned as he took a sip of his coffee "You may as well give it up Hales, I know every time your blushing."

Haley looked back up trying to force her smile away and cleared her throat "Back to the topic at hand –"

Dave just smiled and pressed on for her to continue.

Haley took a sip of her own coffee and looked up into his eyes "I know it's a girl who's invading your mind because I am one, a woman knows how men look when they are head over heels" she shrugged with a smirk "Call it a tell or woman's intuition."

Dave bit his lip and watched her carefully as she continued to eat her breakfast "So answer me this – " he paused waiting for her to look up at him again "Can a woman tell when its her the guy is head over heels for?"

Haley paused and thought for a moment, she bit her lip and looked down at her plate "Depends on the guy I guess, If he knows how to be subtle about it." She looked back up at Dave "We have been known to swear that we know exactly what's going on inside a man's head but 9 times out of 10 we have no clue and we take a risk."

Dave let a smirk play on his lips, for now his secret of his feelings for the woman in front of him was safe but for how long now, he didn't know. Just as he was about to speak up he heard her voice speak again.

"And if you tell anyone I told you that, Ill deny it and claim that you have gone clinically insane."

With that Dave let out a laugh, Haley followed right behind letting out a giggle, she couldn't help it, she loved his laugh, it was infectious and she didn't mind hearing it over and over again. There was a time when it was Randy's laugh she wanted to hear time and time again, not seeing or speaking more than ten words to him in over 3 weeks was really taking a toll on her, how much she missed him, their friendship and she missed the closeness she felt with him but she had to admit Dave was taking away a lot of the pain and she felt herself thinking less about the fight between her and Randy.

 **Dave's POV:**

He smiled watching as the beautiful girl in front of him broke into a fit of giggles, to him everything about her was beautiful, even her flaws, he loved everything and for the life of him he couldn't understand why in so many years of friendship Randy never saw it in her. Suddenly something changed, Haley stopped laughing and she looked nervous and anxious, she looked down at her plate and fiddled with her fork in between her food. The actions had me confused, I raised a brow and looked back to see what she had seen and of course, it had to be, it was Orton. He was walking into the diner with his finance Kim, she must have flown out with him for the show last night.

I looked back over at Haley whose head was still down and still playing with the little of food she had left on her plate. I sighed and part of my felt bad for her the other part wanted to shake her from this love she had with Orton and finally make her see they could never be together. I reached over and grabbed her hand making her head snap up and her eyes meet mine "You want to go?"

Haley bit her lower lip and shook her head, no she wasn't going to run away like some child, she was going to finish having breakfast with her friend and nobody was going to make her feel uncomfortable with it "No." she tried to force a smile "He wants to act childish about this and not speak to me then that's his problem."

It was about damn time she started standing up for herself and not giving two shits about what Orton thinks. I smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go of it, to reassure her that she has my support.

"Haley?" I heard a female voice from behind me and soon after a fake smile was plastered on Haley's face and I heard her say "Kim, Hey!"

Fuck, of course she wanted to come over and say hi, now Haley had to deal with Randy's glares and stares. I watched as Haley got up slightly to half hug Kim, then something I never expected to happen, happened. Right after Haley finished hugging Kim, Randy leaned over and quickly embraced Haley in a hug, the hug lasted for a few seconds and they pulled away. Haley's expression was just as shocked as mine if not more.

 **Haley's POV:**

I hated acting so fake towards Kim, despite the fact of me being in love with her man, she was such a great person, I really liked her but I loved my best friend and the fact that she's with him, just leaves me bitter, hence why I would be acting fake towards her. A part of me feels bad but another part could care less. I got up from my seat to give her a quick sideways hug and just as I was about to part from her and sit down, I saw Randy lean in and bring me in for a hug as well, I was shocked to say the least but then I heard him whisper in my ear "Don't get too excited, I'm only doing this because Kim doesn't know." And as quick as he hugged me was as quick as he pulled away.

I watched as Randy greeted Dave and gave him a pat on the back, Dave returning the gesture. Despite the fact that me and Randy were going through hardships, him and Dave still remained friends, I had no right to deny him of that nor did I want to, this was between me and Randy, nobody else. I then saw Kim also lean over and give Dave a hug and greet him before she turned her attention back to me.

I took this as my cue and tried to push away the effect Randy's previous words had on me, I forced a smile looking up at Kim "Kim how`ve you been?"

Kim smiled "Oh busy with the wedding and work but cant complain." She nodded towards me "How about you, Randy hasn't said much for the past few weeks." She looked up at Randy and then back down at me.

I stopped the urge to roll my eyes and shrugged with a smile "Yeah Keith's been pretty busy." I used the name just to get on his nerves, I knew it would make him pissy and by the expression on his face after using that name, I was right. "But nothing new, Just same story, different day."

Dave then decided to cut in "How long you guys here for?"

Randy completely ignored me and just looked over at Dave "Oh we got a flight out tomorrow morning, I need to be in Jersey by Thursday for an interview."

Just as Dave was about to respond, Kim cut in "Oh what if we have dinner together tonight?"

"No!" Me and Randy both said in unison, then we looked at each other and at this moment we both scrambled to cover up the suspicion we just gave Kim.

"No, No baby I'm sure Haley and Dave are pretty busy." Randy stated, and stared me down insinuatingly.

I saw a smirk spread across Dave's face, knowing he knew what Randy thought at that moment. Kim's voice then rang in our ears again "Oh come on guys, it will be fun, yeah?" she tried to convince the whole group.

"I'm in." Dave cut in with a smirk towards Randy, completely ignoring the fact that I was now throwing daggers at him with my eyes, What the hell was he thinking? Had he lost his mind? I was definitely pissed off now and he better come up with a good explanation as to why he did that.

I wanted to groan, kick and scream my way out of this but something completely different happened. I shrugged my shoulders with a smile "Y-yeah, I guess that'd be great!" trying to sound happy and upbeat was not an easy task when your pissed off.

Now it was Randy's turn to throw daggers at me, but when Kim looked up at him his expression completely changed to one of happiness. He rubbed Kim shoulder and spoke to her gently "Baby, I think our tables ready."

Kim nodded and smiled "Oh ok, see you guys tonight!" she exclaimed before walking away with Randy right behind her, Randy not even bothering to give me a second glance.

Once they were out of sight and sat a few tables down, my head snapped towards Dave "You better have a damn good explanation for what you just did Batista."

Dave let out a chuckle and cringed with a smile "Ohh, using my last name, you must be seeing red."

"To say the least Dave, What the hell?!" I exclaimed in a hush tone, completely ignoring the amused smile on his face.

He licked his lip, nodding his head "Alright Hales, I get it, Just hear me out."

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, waiting impatiently for him to start.

"You have been in love with this man for years and you never had the balls to tell him, you cant be pissed that he's found someone, Haley I love you but this is too much, I get you miss your best friend and all but I know that's not the only thing you miss, you miss being near him because you love him, am I right?"

I sighed and shook her head, I had no idea where he was going with this but I played along "Maybe…"

Dave looked down for a second as if he was composing himself or trying to find the words, he looked back up to me within seconds "You've been weak Hales, you have to be strong and get the hell over him, he's getting married Haley, Married!" he exclaimed to me in a hushed tone, by this point I knew he was giving me tough love "So we go to dinner and you build yourself up to be strong and just take all the punches he throws at you. That night and that fight a few weeks ago was not only your fault and he's putting all the blame on you, go to dinner tonight and show him he can no longer affect you."

 **End POV:**

When Dave finished she finally understood where he was coming from, as she overheard him saying it, she knew it sounded pathetic the more she repeated it over and over in her head, she loved this man so much but yet he loved another woman who he was going to marry, that's it, this was the end. Maybe Steph was right, maybe this was a blessing in disguise, maybe this was the best way to fall OUT of love with her best friend and Dave was her guide on the road to recovery.

 **Author Note: Dinner with Kim and Randy? Yeah Im sure that will go over well! Let me know what you guys think so far, your comments are always appreciated and i love hearing from you guys! :)**


	13. Dinner with the Enemy

Chapter 13: Dinner with the Enemy

This was it, Haley thought. It was finally time, the day had finally come where she had to convince herself and try her damn hardest to get over her best friend and the man who carried her heart and didn't even know it. All the times in the past that she tried to get over him she was never successful but if she was being totally honest with herself she didn't try her hardest to get over him all those other times because a part of her didn't want to get over him, a part of her wanted to hold on a keep loving him so that's what she did and part of the reason was with hopes that he would one day feel the same about her. Its been years on year though, how long was she really going to wait for him?

I guess this morning she finally got her answer, tonight was the night she was going to start to really get over him and its going to take time, it will be a process but she knows having Steph and Dave in her corner helping her she can do it. She sighed and let a small smile spread on her lips looking herself up and down in the mirror. Despite the fact she was still so hurt by Randy's actions and by the fact she may actually be losing her best friend, she had to smile, to had to try and be happy because maybe if he saw her happy and strong, he`d come to his sense and see he was being an asshole.

She looked herself up and down once again and twist her body back and forth to make sure she liked what she saw and she did. She was wearing a midi length black dress with very thin straps and a plunging v-neckline, the dress accentuated everything from her breasts to her curvy hips and it was paired with black pointy toe stiletto heels. Her hair was falling down her back with soft, voluminous curls and her makeup was at a minimal with a black wing liner, black mascara and a gorgeous pop of ruby red lipstick. God, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so gorgeous in an outfit, she felt different tonight, she wanted to look amazing and for once she wasn't worried about looking like that for Randy, she was looking like that for herself.

Just as she was grabbing her small black clutch and her phone there was a knock at her hotel room door and she knew exactly who it was. She smiled and called out "Coming!" She quickly sprayed on her favorite perfume, Gucci Guilty, and made a light jog towards the door and just as she swung it open, the first thing she saw was a huge bouquet of gorgeous blood red roses. She gasped softly, with a smile on her face as the bouquet slowly lowered to reveal a smiling Dave.

Haley couldn't believe he had gotten her such a huge bouquet, they must have cost a fortune "Dave they are gorgeous!" She gushed reaching out and grabbing them. When she did her hand lightly grazed over Dave's and she looked up into his eyes.

"They are not nearly as gorgeous as you are…" he paused and grabbed her hand to spin her around. Haley let out a soft giggle and let blush rise up in her cheeks, when he stopped spinning her and her eyes met with his again, he was now smirking "Damn Hales, are you really my date tonight?"

Haley shook her head with a huge smile and the roses still in her hand "Dave, what did I tell you?" she turned her back walking inside the room to set the flowers in some water before they left "This is not a date, this is just us going to dinner with Randy and Kim." She finished placing the roses in water and turned to face him.

Dave didn't care what Haley said, to him this was a date and he had the most beautiful girl around his arms tonight and he couldn't be happier. He didn't care how head over heels with Randy she was right now, that was going to change very soon and he was so sure of that. "Tell that to Randy, he seemed pretty bothered when Kim insinuated that we were together this morning."

Haley just rolled her eyes and walked towards him at the door, shutting off the lights "That's a whole other story for another night." She stated referring to how Randy felt about her dating Dave, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Dave had just rolled up a gorgeous Italian restaurant in Tampa called, La Gondola, (Disclaimer: this doesn't actually exist there, just thought id play around and add in my own things) and he noticed most of the ride there Haley was quiet and looking out the window, he turned off the engine and got her attention "What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?"

Haley sat up strait and gave a soft smile to Dave "Nothing don't worry…"

Dave nodded his head and licked his lips "How nervous are you?" he could see right through her, she was biting the inside of her cheek which was one of her tells, she only did it was she was nervous.

Haley gave a soft chuckle and looked down, she knew he`d know what was wrong "Very." She paused for a second before giving a sigh "And I don't know why, I promised myself Id be strong and walk in there like this fight isn't affecting me, like I don't love him –"

Dave cut her off "And that exactly what your going to do."

Haley looked up at him, nodding her head but more in hesitation.

"Take a few seconds and we will walk inside like a happy couple and make Orton furious." Dave let a smirk spread across his lips at the last part of his statement.

Haley narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't help let out a laugh "Dave." She warned.

He held his hands up in defense "Ok fine, walk in there like friends."

Haley nodded in agreement and smiled as she watched him walk out the car and come over to her side opening the door for her, she stepped out and as soon as she heard the car door slam she felt the warmth of Dave's hand on her lower back leading her inside the restaurant. She shivered against his touch and felt tiny goosebumps appear on her skin, which had never happened to her before, just by his touch, they had always been just comfortable, close friends, nothing ever made her feel these tiny things she had been feeling with him lately but yet again she just brushed it off, maybe she was cold or it was the light breeze outside.

They walk into the restaurant and ask for their table, as soon as the waiter starts leading them towards the table, Haley sees Randy and Kim made it there already and are waiting on them. As they get closer, she gets more nervous, she could feel butterflies mounting in her belly and it wasn't because she was happy or giddy, it was because she was worried on how this night would pan out.

Dave hand was still on her back leading her towards the table, he leaned down behind her and whispered "Hales I know you're a strong woman, act like it."

There was that tough love again and honestly when it came from Dave she didn't get pissed, she knew he did that to her for a reason. Just as they approached the table she heard Kim's voice first "Hey, you guys made it!" she lifted off her chair to hug me. "We were getting worried."

I smiled and reciprocated the hug "Yeah we lost track of time." Haley saw as Dave finished greeting Randy and she held caution before she approached, but she saw him hold out his arms to her and she went in and gave him a hug and she heard him whisper, brushing his lips against her ear, and she would be lying if she said it didn't feel amazing, because It did, just like it always did for her. "Lost track of time, huh?" he questioned and pulled away from me with a deadly glare but seconds later it changed when he saw Kim look over at them, he smiled.

Haley resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _'And he judged me for lying'_ , she thought before taking a seat right next to Dave. For the good first part of the evening it was mostly Kim and Haley making small talk, while Dave and Randy had their own little conversation but from time to time Haley couldn't help but feel like there were eyes on her and every time she looked up she saw Randy watching her from the corner of his eye, she couldn't tell if he was pissed or annoyed but one thing she knew for sure is that he didn't take his eyes off her.

 **Randy's POV:**

I sat at dinner and tried to listen to Dave, I heard enough to know what he was talking about but it was in and out, I was too preoccupied with Haley. I couldn't believe the girl sitting at the table with us was my best friend. She looked so different, gorgeous, incredible, beautiful. The way she looks tonight reminds me of the night we went out to the club, god she looked gorgeous that night too but there was something different tonight, her body language, her personality, its like she was so sure of herself, more confident and a part of me loved it but another part of me was pissed. _'Why the fuck does she seem so damn in control and ok with our situation right now?'_ its like us not speaking didn't even bother her.

There was a small part of me that thinks its because she's spending time with Dave, I still cant believe she cant see she's attracted to him and I've told her countless times how he is, he's going to hurt her, of course the guy is one of my closest friends but that doesn't mean I'm blind, I know how he is and I don't want Haley to end up at one of his wives he soon divorces because he cant keep it in his pants. _'Yeah your one to talk asshole.'_ His conscience argued with him.

"Yeah I get it man, absolutely." I responded to Dave half heartedly, I felt bad I wasn't exactly paying attention but Haley in the dress had me insanely distracted and that's something I thought Id ever say. Especially with my beautiful fiancé sitting right next to me. I looked over at Kim and smiled, leaning down and placing a soft, slow kiss on her lips. God, I loved her I did, so why couldn't I stop having these new feelings for my best friend, sitting right across from Kim.

 **End POV:**

Haley watched as Randy leaned over giving Kim what seemed like a soft passionate kiss, she cleared her throat and looked down at her lap, suddenly feeling a large, strong hand sit on her thigh, she felt a light squeeze and looked up into Dave`s eyes, he smiled then she smiled, he leaned over and whispered in my ear "You think that's an amazing kiss, you should try kissing the guy right next to you."

Her heart rate sped up and she smirked looking up at the animal himself and decided to have a little fun with him, since he wouldn't stop messing around with her, she was going to give him a dose of his own medicine. She leaned up to reach his ear and whispered "Don't tempt me, I might take you up on that offer."

He almost choked on the wine he was drinking and looked down giving a soft laugh. Before he could say anything, Kim's voice was heard "You guys look cute together."

Both Haley and Dave looked at each other and Haley laughed, turning back towards Kim "Oh god, No, no, We are just really good friends."

Kim raised a brow and a look of disbelief spread on her face "Your shitting me?"

Haley laughed and looked over at Dave who just shrugged taking another sip of his wine. Dave didn't want to say much to be honest, he was hurt Haley denied it so quick that they weren't dating, I mean he knew she didn't feel for him like she felt for Randy but something inside him was telling him she definitely felt something for him.

Before Haley could respond, Randy voice was heard, low and smooth "Yeah It's hard to believe with how the act with each other, right baby?" he questioned his fiancé while staring Haley down with icy blue eyes, and she knew he wasn't happy.

Kim shook her head with a smile "Honestly, it's a shame because you guys would look really good together."

With that said Randy cleared his throat and looked away from the table, clearly not happy with what Kim said and he wasn't interested in part taking in anymore of this conversation. Dave just smirked and looking over at the brunette sitting next to him looking beautiful in her black dress "Tell that to this one, I keep trying to convince her to give me one date and she won't have it."

Kim gasped with a smile looking over a Haley who had a shocked look on her face and turned to Dave "What? Since When?" she questioned him and then turned to Kim "You see how he lies so people can feel bad for him?" Haley couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face and Kim let out a laugh.

Randy suddenly leaned down and spoke low so only Kim could hear "Ill be right back, forgot my phone in the car." This was obviously a lie, he just needed to get out and get some fresh air, he needed to be away from the table for a minute.

Kim nodded and the table watched as Randy got up and left. Haley knew he needed to get away, she knew how he looked when he was pissed and in all honesty she was shocked, shocked that he was so mad over her being her with Dave. I mean it was clear that they really weren't dating but again even if they were she didn't understand Randy's hate towards her and Dave dating. She tried to push aside the fact she wanted to go after her best friend, she needed to be strong and do everything she could to get over him and if that meant leaving him to bask in his own mistakes then that's what she was going to do.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom really quick." Haley stated before lifting off her chair and grabbing her purse and smiled towards Dave and Kim "Ill be right back."

Before she could leave, she felt a hand light on her wrist and caress it softly, She looked back down at Dave and knew he was just making sure she was okay but she was honestly better than she thought she would be, she nodded lightly and left the table, making her way over to the bathroom, just as she passed the entrance of the restaurant to go to the bathroom, she heard a voice, soft but firm "What are you doing Hales?"

She felt her heart drop, was he really talking to her right now, did he just call her Hales? She turned around to face the man to whom the voice belonged and was met with beautiful icy blue eyes. "Uhm, going to the bathroom?"

Randy shook his head and stepped closer to her "No, what are you doing with Dave, since when do you guys act like that?"

Haley sighed, of course the would be the first thing out of his mouth, the first time he talks to her in weeks and its because of Dave "Randy I'm really not in the mood for this –"

Randy cut her off with an unamused laugh "You know what Hales you might not see how much you actually are attracted to him but I do, fuck even Kim does!"

Haley just shook her head, now crossing her arms over her chest waiting for him to continue on with his rant. Haley was done, she was so done with all this bullshit coming from Randy right now and this wasn't the first time he spoke down about his friend Dave. "You know what Randy, So what if I do, you have no fucking say in it, apparently you're not even my best friend anymore right?" She questioned, her voice rough. She finally found her voice, she was strong enough to face her best friend, if he still was that.

Randy smirked and shook his head, almost in disbelief at the way she was talking to him, she really had changed in just three weeks and not just her appearance, her attitude "You know what, your right…" he took a few steps closer to her, just enough so that their bodies were grazing against each other and just inches from their lips touching "Go ahead and be with Dave, whisper things to him, fuck him senseless, do whatever the fuck you want because your right I'm not your best friend, so I don't care anymore, and the day that he hurts you and you find yourself in tears because of him, it will be too bad you cant go to your best friend for comfort because he warned you." Randy spat his eyes searching hers, Haley wanted to cry, she felt tears wanting to come to the surface but she didn't give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him, she forced herself to be strong.

Randy knew she wanted to cry, he saw it in her eyes, in her emotions, and he honestly felt a pang of hurt in his chest because he knew what he said killed her but he was pissed so he took the risk and said it. Of course he didn't mean it, god he loved Haley, she would forever be his best friend, but ever since that night, that night he can't stop thinking about, he's just felt things have changed and he doesn't know if it was for better or worse so until then he needed to push her away.

"You're a fucking asshole Keith." She whispered, her eyes still locked on his and to be honest he was shocked one tear hadn't fallen yet.

He wanted to smile at the nickname because if she was still using it on him, he knew it meant in her heart he was still her best friend, but thats not all he wanted to do he wanted to crash his lips down on hers and he had no fucking idea why. He was in love with Kim but Haley, she has been driving his thoughts nuts, at night, during the day, and right now looking as gorgeous as she did and seeing her so differently, he wanted to push he against the wall, grab her legs and wrap them around his waist, while everyone watched their soul searing kiss, including Dave. But that's not what happened, by the time Randy shook from his thoughts Haley was no longer in front of him, he looked over his shoulder and saw she was already walking back to their table and taking her seat next to Dave.

He clenched his jaw and tried to shake away the feeling of anger and hurt. He was hurt because of what was happening between him and his best friend but he was angry because she was turning to Dave, it seemed like everything she did now included Dave and that was like torture to him, why he didn't know, he always just thought it was because he wanted to protect her from getting hurt, but was it really that?

 **Authors Note: What do you guys think of chapter 13? Haley is trying her best to start getting over Randy, does it seem like Randy is making it very easy for her to get over him by being such an ass? Let me know your thoughts, love hearing from you guys! :)**


	14. Slowly getting over him

Chapter 14: Slowly getting over him

 **Monday Night Raw|1 Month Later:**

Inside of Hair and Makeup sat 5 WWE Divas, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Sash Banks, Alexa Bliss, and Maryse all of them getting their hair and make up worked on by all five hair and makeup artists, Haley, Kathy, Sam, Jennifer, and Anna. There was one artist working on each one of the girls so the process went much quicker today. They had no idea why all 5 of them were working at once today but it didn't bother them one bit because they all got along great with the Divas and it made for at least a good 2 hours of fun conversation.

Haley gave a loud laugh and a shake of the head at Brie Bella's comment "Oh I believe it!" she exclaimed dusting some highlight onto Nikki Bella's cheek bones.

Nikki gasped with a small smile appearing on her lip gloss tainted lips "Oh my god Hales, I cant believe you believe her!"

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow looking down at Nikki on the makeup chair "Well did you do that?"

Nikki glanced over at her twin and then back to Haley with guilt and a smirk plastered all over her face "Ok fine!" she shouted "I Did, but you all know how competitive I get." She defended herself.

Haley nodded her head, matching Nikkis smile and proceeded to look for a makeup brush to apply a hint of blush to the Divas cheeks. The laughter had died down but the chit chat between the Divas and the artists continued, Nikki bit her lower lip and hesitated on the next question that was about to come out of her mouth. She craned her neck to look over her shoulder at Haley who was still searching her bags for the right brush and cleared her throat "So Hales…" she paused and looked down at her lap "What's going on between you and Randy, I mean you and him seem to have been avoiding each other for a couple months now." She looked up to seen a shocked look on her twin sisters face, who couldn't believe that she just asked that question. Truth is all the Divas noticed the two self proclaimed 'best friends' avoiding each other and not speaking with one another but they all made a pact to not ask her anything about it until she felt comfortable to come to them and tell them herself, but I guess Nikki had enough and threw that pact right out the window.

Haley looked up from her makeup bag, with a shocked expression, not because Nikki finally asked about her and Randy which she was sure all of the Divas were dying to know what happened as well but just because she wasn't expecting that question right at this moment. She sighed and was about to open her mouth to reply when Alexa spoke before her.

"I mean, we didn't want to say anything but its hard not to notice." Alexa stated with a sympathetic shrug

"Yeah, haven't you guys been best friends forever?" Sasha questioned "I mean correct me if I'm wrong but I think that means y`all at least sayin hi to each other in the halls."

All the Divas and the rest of the hair and makeup girls watched and waited patiently for Haley's response. Haley sighed and shifted from one foot onto the other a bit nervous, not exactly knowing what she was going to tell these girls "Ok…" she started and she thought instead of making a big deal about it, she was going to just to a simple believable lie to satisfy them and hopefully they wouldn't ask her about it again after tonight "I know guys, its very odd of us but truth it, we had a huge fight and we haven't spoken ever since." Which was the truth actually, but the lie was coming after because she knew they would still have questions after she said this.

Nikki blew out a puff of air and looked up at her friend Haley "Wow, so that's it, over a fight?"

Alexa shook her head "That's crazy, I mean was the fight so bad that he`d ruin your friendship?"

"Yeah that sounds a bit wonky and much, what was the fight about?" Maryse who was done with her hair and makeup now, stood up and questioned

Haley sighed and bit her lower lip, obviously hesitant on answering, Brie saw her body language and felt bad, cutting in before Haley could say a word "Guys come on, just give it a rest, she said they had a fight and that's good enough."

Haley smiled over a brie, grateful that she stepped in, Brie was always the sweetest thing and took care of all the girls here but Haley needed to talk, she wanted to talk to these girls, obviously not about everything but bits and pieces would even help her feel better. "Its ok." She nodded with a smile towards Brie.

"It was enough of a fight to break up our friendship, ill say that much."

Maryse put her hands on her hips and tilted her head "But I mean, doesn't it hurt? You guys have been best friends for years."

Haley smiled, thinking back at some of the memories they shared together and to be honest it didn't hurt as much as it did the very first few weeks "It did a lot! Truth is now, I'm sorta numb to it all and with him pushing me away these last couple months, it makes things easier on me, the pain is slowly starting to slip away."

Alexa shook her head "Must have been one hell of a fight to give up your best friend."

Nikki cut in with a snicker "I call bullshit."

Brie slapped her sister on the arm "Nicole!"

Nikki looked up at her twin and the towards Haley "No Hales, not bullshit towards you." She began "I mean its bullshit that Randy is giving up so easily, now I don't know what the hell he`s thinking or what he`s doing but mark my words he's going to miss his best friends one of these day and come running back to you."

"I Agree." Sasha stated "It might not be today or tomorrow or anytime soon but he will come back and apologize."

Haley sighed and looked down, chewing the inside of her lip, deep in thought, she had no idea if they were right but a part of her wished they were and another part of her, the part of her that was slowly getting over Randy could care less at this point. The way he treated her and the things he has said to her pushed her so far away that she was numb to everything.

"Alright guys look, as long as Haley is doing ok and she is happy then we are going to let this go until she ever needs us and comes to us, ok?" Brie's voice was heard and she looked around at the group of girls to see all of them nodding their heads in agreement.

The room suddenly went quiet and Haley decided to be the first one to speak up because she didn't want this awkward tension going on the rest of the time they spent in the room "You girls ready to kick ass in your matches tonight?" She smirked when all the girls started laughing and hollering about how they were going to beat their opponents and make history that night on Monday Night Raw, truth it, every week they say the same thing and every week Haley always loved hearing it.

* * *

 **Later that night|10:00pm:**

Haley stood outside of Stephanie`s door, she bit the on her lower lip, paced back and forth for a few minutes before she finally decided to stop. She ran her sweaty palms over her dark denim jeans and took a deep breath in. There is a reason why she was so nervous, she had something she had to request of Steph and she had no idea how she was going to take it or how this would change her life but change was supposed to be a good thing, right?

She raised her hand and lightly knocked on the door before hearing a shirt paused finally followed by the sweet feminine voice of her boss and friend. "Come in!"

She turned the knob and cracked the door open making her presence known "Steph?"

She saw Steph immediately turn her head towards her and give a big smile "Hales!" she got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to her embracing her in a tight hug "Do you need something?"

Both Haley and Steph broke from the hug at the same time "Actually I do." Haley asked nervously with a small smile playing on her lips.

Steph raised a brow but the smile never leaving her face "Oh of course." She commented and walked over to the couch again, motioning for Haley to follow her, Haley followed right behind her and sitting on the couch next to her but not before closing the door to give them some privacy.

Steph noticed Haley was nervous and a bit fidgety and couldn't help but think something was wrong "What did you need Haley, Are you ok?"

Haley smiled and waved a hand in front of her face, brushing off Steph's worry "Oh no, Yeah, yes…" she said one to many times. She looked up into Steph's eyes, unsure of how she was going to start this conversation but she decided on quick and painful. "Steph, I hate to be saying this right now but, I umm, I need to quit." She quickly looked down unable to look her in the eyes anymore.

Steph could help but let her eyes grow wide in shock and give a soft gasp "Haley!" she reached over and lifted her gaze to meet her eyes "Why, why in the world would you want to quit, you love your job here."

"I Do, I Do, I really do." Haley said in a hurry "I just, I have been feeling like I need to take some time off to myself, I need to focus on myself and my life and less on the things that are preoccupying my mind here at work." She hinted towards her falling out with her ex-best friend, the viper, Randy Orton.

Steph raised a brow with a sigh and knew exactly what she was talking about "Oh good god Hales, so your just going to give up the job you love, here with us, because of that douche."

Haley just shook her head and gave a soft laugh at the word _'douche'_ coming from Steph's mouth "That _'douche'_ , as you like to call him, is one of your number one superstars." She paused, watching as Steph nodded her head with a roll of the eyes "And no, its not just because of him, I need to really focus on myself Steph, on what I want out of my life and I just need to be away from everything to do it."

Steph just sighed and shook her head, she really didn't want to lose Haley and most of all, she didn't want Haley to regret this decision. "Ok well, I mean what if I give you time off? I can give you time off Hales and hire a temp." she explained.

Haley sighed and titled her head with hesitance "Uhhh…I don't know Steph." She paused lifting herself off the couch and pacing back and forth. "I don't know how much time Id want or need." She shrugged her shoulders.

Steph walked over to the brunette with a smile and turned Haley's body to face her own "See that is one of the perks to being very close friends with the CEO of the company, I will allow you as much time as you need."

Haley laughed softly and gave a shake of the head "You know, I've been thinking a lot about how much I've always wanted to open and own my own hair salon –"

But before she could finish, Steph knew where she was going with this and cut her off. "And if you end up do wanting to do that, I will be more than happy for you and you`ll have my full support." She paused with a big smile "But if not, I want you to know, you`ll always be welcome back here to your old job."

Haley bit her lower lip in thought, but what did she have to think about, how amazing Steph was, how grateful she was to have her and this job? No she knew all that already. She smiled just as big as Steph and grabbed her hands in hers, giving them a light squeeze "Thank you, so much Steph."

"You know I wouldn't let you out there without letting you know you always had a place back here." She smiled and squeezed her hands as well, reassuringly.

"Thank you for understanding Steph and I just hope this time away does what I want it to do." Haley shrugged letting go of Steph's hands.

"For your sake I hope so too Hales." Steph walked back over to the couch. "I know you really need it." For her to want to quit to get herself back on track she knew it was a necessity. "So putting work aside, how are you feeling?" Steph hinted towards her love for Randy.

Haley knew that question was coming, she hadn't spoken to Steph about her feelings for Randy in awhile. She followed Steph back over to their previously place on the couch, taking a seat "Honestly?" she questioned "Better than I expected."

Steph raised a brow, curious of that response. "Really, how so?"

Haley leaned back on the couch, tilting her head to look over at Steph "I don't know, I just feel like Randy saying what he said that night at the restaurant did it for me, it hurt me in a way that pushed me so far from him, my love for him, is starting to go numb." She paused and sighed "Well that and the fact that I hardly see him or speak to him anymore. Its like we don't even know each other."

"I told you not speaking with him and distancing yourself from him would help you get over him, and I told you awhile back." Steph explained.

Haley nodded "I know, I know, I just couldn't find the strength to do it."

"Well this fight sure did it for you."

Haley scoffed and shook her head "Never in a million years did I see this happening." She almost whispered the last of her sentence.

Steph sighed and felt for her friend, she felt bad because she knew despite loving him to death, she also valued their friendship a whole lot and that's why she never even told him about her love for him, she didn't want to ruin the friendship. "Can you ask you a question now?"

Haley nodded her head, no response.

"How do you feel about him now? Where`s your love for him now?"

Haley had to think for a minute, she had to think deep for that, all these weeks she was trying to push aside all her feelings for Randy and forget everything she felt. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she had to clear her throat "I still love him Steph, I'm sure if I saw him right now my heart would still race and I'm sure if he whispered to me, Id still get weak in the knees, its hard to let go of a love you've had for so many years but truth of the matter is, the love is not as strong as it used to be…" She paused and looked up to watch Steph's reaction.

Steph looked down at her lap and as a few seconds of silence rode through them, she soon looked back up at Haley with a shrug "Well, if he continues ignoring you and pushing you away like he has I`m sure its going to make it much easier and soon, eventually you`ll be completely over him and see him as what he's always been, just simply your best friend."

"Not even, ex-best friend according to him." She sighed with a roll of the eyes.

Just then the door was heard opening and slamming shut "Now you and me both know that wont last long, Orton is going to come running back with his tail tucked between his legs." A strong voice was heard from the door.

Both Steph and Haley`s heads snapped up towards the door to reveal HHH in a black suit, the first three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. "Hey Baby." Steph smiled and immediately walked over to him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips with her hands resting on his chest.

Haley smiled at the display, she couldn't help but feel a hug at her heart, you know fans knew them as this strong, power couple with attitude but Haley got to see what they were really like behind the scenes and it the sweetest thing, she loved their marriage but watching them saddened her sometimes that she still didn't have that, she was pushing 35 years old, she wasn't exactly young to be getting married and having kids anymore but that didn't change her mind about wanting all those thing, she loved kids and she couldn't imagine herself without one that was part of her and part of her husband, problem was what it always was finding that husband who was worthy. She always thought one day it'd be Randy but that was always just wishful thinking, she knew deep inside Randy would never see her in that way. It hurts her less knowing that now than it used to and like Steph said eventually she was be completely over him.

Haley got up from the couch she was seated on and walked over to Hunter giving him a quick side hug and smile "Hey H." she greeted with her nickname for him.

Hunter smiled and looked her up and down, almost making sure that she looked okay and not broken up "Despite Orton being a childish ass, you seem to be doing good Hales."

Haley laughed softly at Hunters bluntness and shrugged "Well I tried reaching out multiple times when this first started but then I kinda just dealt with the fact he cut me out completely and its actually made it easier to get over him and let him go"

Hunter nodded "Well like I said Hales, its only a matter of time, I'm sure Orton knows what an asshole he's being, he's just a stubborn bull."

"Ha!" Haley let out a laugh "That's putting it mildly."

Both Steph and Hunter gave a soft laugh at her comment before the trio continued on with their conversation for a few minutes before all heading out for the night. There were still a few matches the needed to be fought and Haley knew Randy's was one of them. For a few weeks now she has stopped herself from watching his matches anymore, of course she would find out if he was hurt or injured from someone but that's as far as it went to be honest she was pissed off at the way he was acting and she wouldn't be chasing after him anymore, if they were ever going to be friends again, it was going to be from him coming to her and begging for forgiveness because she had no reason to be the one to make the first move anymore.

* * *

 **After the show|12:00AM:**

Haley fell back on her bed with a loud huff and let out a breath of air, she was exhausted and it wasn't only from work, she was emotionally exhausted. As much as she tried not to think about Randy or what was going on between them, he was still always in the back of her mind. She missed her best friend and you couldn't blame her for that, yes he was a total ass right now but she knew Randy and that means she knew and accepted every part of him including the imperfect sides of him. She accepted that he was acting like this but that doesn't mean she liked it one bit or allowed it to make her crumble because she wouldn't. If she learned anything within the past few weeks, it was to be stronger and she knew she was, if Randy wanted to be this way then she was going to make it her mission for it not to interfere with her life, she was going to continue living it, despite how much it hurt to lose her best friend, the person who still held her heart, she was going to be strong.

She moved her body around on the fluffy white cotton sheets that laid on the bed. She slowly peered up looking around the hotel in search of her phone and she soon found it on the bedside table where the hotel phone sat along with the room service menu. She smiled and rolled over on the bed until she reached the bedside table and reached over snatching up her phone and quickly unlocking it, looking at the time. It was well past mid night but she had a gnawing feeling to call up Dave and talk to him for a bit. She just wanted to talk to him, was it odd that she wanted to hear his voice, just because?

She bit her lower lip and pondered at the thought before finally giving in and dialing his number. The phone began to ring and she patiently waited, but by the fifth ring she felt bad knowing he was probably asleep already and just as she was about to hang up, she heard a deep, raspy voice from the other end.

She silently cursed herself, he was sleeping and she had woken him. Now she felt bad. "Haley?" she heard his voice questioned.

"Dave I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called this late, I knew you would probably be sleeping but I just wanted to talk to you and –" she rushed out all her words but before she could finish Dave's soft laugh cut her off.

"Hey anytime you want to talk to me, I have no problem waking up fully to hear your voice sweetheart."

Haley now felt heat rising in her cheeks and she gave a soft giggle, she still felt bad but he definitely made her feel better about it "Stop blushing and tell me how work went."

Haley gasped covering both her heated cheeks with her hand, she knew he couldn't see her but it was just a reaction at the time "Work was good, same as always, but I do have some news."

Dave was quiet for a bit and she imagined his brow raised in confusion "Oh yeah? Did Orton do or say something stupid to you again?"

She knew he was referring to the night they all went our to dinner, as soon as she got in the car that night he noticed something was wrong and she ended up telling him what had happened between her and Randy inside, to say Dave called Randy and tore him a new one was an understatement, he was furious with the way Randy acted that night. She shook her head from her thoughts getting back to the conversation at hand "No, no, nothing like that, he hast spoken to me since that night at dinner a month back."

"Good, until he apologizes he doesn't deserve shit from you, not even a conversation." Dave stated with a firm voice.

Haley smiled at his protectiveness and thought back again to that night how angry and upset he was with Randy, she watched as his hand clenched the steering wheel and jaw line tightened, she could see the muscles in his arms tighten through the button up shirt he was wearing that night and to be honest she would be lying if she said he didn't look extremely sexy in that moment because he did. _'I cant believe I called him sexy._ ' She thought to herself

"Hales?" she heard Dave question trying to bring her from her trance

She shook her head and blushed at what she was thinking "Sorry Dave, I was just thinking about something."

Dave cleared his throat "Mhm, something or someone?" he said blatantly referring to Randy.

"No it wasn't Randy." She responded immediately to brush away his worry "The night of the restaurant came back to mind."

"So it was about Randy?" Dave snickered and shook his head even though she couldn't see him "Damn it Haley, him ignoring you and acting like a total ass to you isn't enough –"

"Jesus Dave, I was thinking about you that night ok!" Haley cut him off in a rush and she was so quick to stop his rambling that she didn't realize what she said until after she said it, she gasped softly and felt herself immediately get embarrassed, how was she going to talk her way out of this one? "I uhm, I mean-"

Dave cut her off and she could almost feel his smirk all the way from the other end of the phone "Oh yeah? What exactly were you thinking Hales?"

Haley rolled her eyes with a small smile "Get over yourself Dave, It was nothing sexual, I was just thinking how it was sweet you were being so protective of me that night."

"Yeah well that won't change, Ill always be protective of you Hales." His tone changed to more of a soft voice as he responded.

She smiled and bit her lower lip at what the older man had said "I know, Thanks Dave."

A small and comfortable silence past through them before Dave decided to be the first one to speak up "Hales, you were going to tell me some news that happened at the arena today?"

Haley smiled and nodded her head "Right." She paused and laid back on her pillow that sat on the bed "I um –" she hesitated a bit "I quit."

"You did what?!" Dave shouted from the other end in shock.

Haley gave a soft laugh "Oh calm down, I went in to quit but Steph insisted on just giving me as much time off that I need and my job would always be there when I got back."

Dave let out a loud sigh and clearly had no idea what to say next, having been quiet for a few seconds. "Haley why the hell would you want to quit, you love your job there." Then it hit him and before she could respond he spoke again "Jesus, don't tell me you did it because of Orton?"

"No, No, well part of it was that but I didn't want to quit Dave, I just needed to take some time to myself, I needed to sort of my life and decide want I wanted out of life, ya know?" she paused and sighed "Kind of take a step back and look at where I am and where I want to be. I'm tired Dave, I got tired of pining after Randy for so many years to have it all just thrown back in my face, I just want to find out what it is I'm passionate about and put all my energy into that instead of into this fight with Randy." She closed her eyes, head still against the pillow "I really want to be completely

and utterly over him already." She whispered, even Dave could barely hear her "It was once killing me from the inside out."

"And now?" Dave whispered back, speaking just as soft.

Haley licked her lips and shook her head "Its not killing me anymore, its more beating me up inside now." She stated metaphorically.

To say that Dave was happy with just that little step was wrong, he was extremely happy, he knew it was only a matter of time before she was completely over him and that's when he would tell her everything he feels for her, he wants that moment because he knows as soon as it happens Haley will be his. He wasn't being cocky or conceited about it, he was just confident because a part of him knew, that Haley might be growing feeling for him that she had no idea of yet.

"When do you start your time off?" Dave questioned, shaking free from his thoughts.

Haley smiled and opened her eyes slowly again, watching the white ceiling above her "Tomorrow technically, I'm going to disconnect from everything for a few days, so my phone, my computer, my TV, everything will be off and unplugged, so just try not to miss me too much." She giggled softly.

Dave was smirking on the other end of the line "Oh baby, you know that's impossible, believe me ill be thinking of you."

Haley blushed at the pet name, he's only ever called her that once or twice in the past and its always been when he's been extremely flirtatious, Haley knows not to think anything of it, that's just how Dave was…or so she thought. "I'm sure you`ll get a gorgeous girl to take your mind off it for a few days."

Dave felt a pang of guilt, the fact that she thought that killed him, he didn't want her thinking he was always with different women, he was sure over time Randy probably got that idea in her head especially after his two failed marriages, that was a conversation he had to have with Haley in due time. "Don't be so sure Hales." His voice lowered to a whisper.

Haley felt bad but she didn't know why, his tone of voice changed and he sounded hurt, now it was her turn to feel guilty, she immediately sat up in bed "Dave you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

Dave didn't want to make her feel bad and he sure as hell didn't want to have this conversation right now with the woman he loved so he shook free of his thoughts and cleared his throat, sounding more upbeat "No, No Hales, I mean a man could never forget your gorgeous face even if he tried."

Haley didn't know whether to accept that or not but she decided to shrug it off for now and let a small smile creep on her lips "You know that smooth talk makes a girl weak in the knees Dave."

' _Not the girl I want it to work on'_ he thought before responding to her, he let a small grin form on his lips "Right, did it work on you?"

Haley giggled with a shake of the head but couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies when he said that, she bit her lower lip "I'm the friend Dave, I don't count."

Dave wanted so badly to tell her what he felt in that moment, she was the single woman who counted the most right now. If she was with him right now or even closer to him he would smooth talk her into bed right now. He wanted to be with her and show her exactly how he felt about her. He let his head fall back on the pillow and let out a groan away from the phone.

"Dave?" he heard her soft voice question, pulling him from his thoughts.

He closed his eye with his head still back on the pillow, trying not to think of the affect she had on him, saying his name the way she did. It made of think of the way she would scream his name over and over again in bed. "Yeah Hales, I'm here." He said above a whisper.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, her tone of voice matching his.

' _If you only knew baby.'_ He thought but his response was very different "Nothing in particular, just starting to get tired." He lied, he wasn't tired at all anymore, he wanted to continue on the phone with her but he couldn't without his mind drifting elsewhere, where he wanted her and how he wanted her.

She nodded her head "Go to bed Dave, We will talk soon."

"Soon as in 3 or 4 days from now, after you decide to communicate with the world again?" He gave a soft laugh.

Haley laughed right behind him "Yes but I promise you will be the first I call."

"I better be." He stated with authority, the tone in his voice was one of playful demand.

Haley bit her lower lip at the way he spoke with authority, she was starting to find a lot of things sexy about this man, its like every day she found something new that got her heart racing or her stomach filling with butterflies and all she could think was _'This isn't normal'_.

 **Authors Note: This is chapter 14! Yay! Please tell me what you guys think, comment, follow, anything you please 3 What do you think Haley and Daves relationship will be in the future, as well as Haley and Randys relationship, will they ever be best friends again? :/**


	15. Back to reality

Chapter 15: Back to reality

 **5 Days Later:**

Haley sat at her breakfast table in the kitchen with a notepad in front of her, a pen held in her hand, tapping it rapidly on the wooden surface of the table and a mug full of coffee pressed to her lips. She blew softly on the coffee before leaning in a king a sip of the steaming liquid. Right as she set it down, the pen in her hand began to scribble notes on her notepad. Now your probably wondering what Haley did the past 5 days with all her free time disconnected from the outside world and well I'm here to tell you…

The first day all Haley wanted to do after she turned off all her electronics was relax and think in peace and quiet and what better way to do that than with a glass of wine in your hand, body clap in comfortable pjs and her hair in a messy bun, sat on the comfy sofa in her living room. This is exactly what she did while she thoughts about all the events that happened in her life within the past few years. Was she where she wanted to be, is this where she saw herself at 10 years ago? Did she want more or different? These were the thoughts running through her mind and she wasn't going to lie and say Randy didn't pass through her mind the first couple days because he did, ALOT! She was so close to grabbing her keys and driving half and hour to his house to see him, but she forcefully stopped herself, knowing it wouldn't help herself any and instead she went through the millions of pictures she had saved on her phone of her and Randy and at that time she didn't know whether that made the pain worse or helped it vanish.

As the first couple days went by she found herself feeling more uplifted and free almost, she had no worries of what was going on, she felt free and completely calm. This got her to thinking about her plans, 10 years ago, by this time she wanted to be married to the man of her dreams, which at that point was Randy and as much as she loved her job in the WWE, she wanted to own her own beauty salon, that was always a dream of hers, but yet here she was 34 years old, single, no little ones running around, and not even a business plan on running her own salon. Well she finally decided to put pen to paper and change that, so here she was days later…

She looked down at all the words and numbers scribbled on the pad in front of her and sighed, leaning back on her chair, chewing at the inside of her cheek. She wanted this salon dream to happen, badly, but difficult didn't even begin to explain it. She took another sip of coffee, holding the hot mug around her delicate fingers to warm them up from the cold that there was outside, it was after all mid-October.

Space - $200,000

Chairs - $200 x 6/7

Tools (hairdryers, brushes, irons, clips, pins, etc) - $600 x 6/7

Hair colors - $1,000

Hair supplies (hair sprays, products, shampoos, conditioners) - $2,000-$3,000

Make up supplies (brushes, cases, mirrors, etc) - $3,000-$4,000

Furniture & decor - $10,000

This is what he cost plan looked like, she had along with this marked down open spaces in St. Louis where she could put her salon, the area and weather it was good for business or not, she had numbers she could call, people she could see for help. Basically within the last few days all she worked on was relaxing at home and a business plan for her salon one day. Would she actually go through with it, she hoped so and she hoped all this work wasn't for nothing.

Later that day between three and four o`clock in the afternoon she had just got out of the bathroom from taking a long and hot bubble bath, she got dressed in baggy sweats and, she wasn't ashamed to say, one of Randy`s signature viper t-shirts. Once again her hair was throw up in a messy bun and her glasses framed her face, she was always hell bent on wearing her contacts and truthfully rarely did anyone ever see her in her glasses, except for Randy, he had see the nerd side of her plenty of times. Right now she didn't mind using them one bit, she was so comfortable and she was home alone, nothing was going to stop her from being fully relaxed and happy.

Just as she was about to walk out of her room and step downstairs to start making dinner, she took a look back on her bedside table and saw her phone sitting there. She wondered if she was ready to break this perfect bubble she was in and finally contact the outside world. As much as she had loved the past 5 days, relaxing and having her mind and thoughts fully to herself, without nobody bothering her, she missed everyone dearly and that was including Randy but if she was being honestly with herself, as the days went by, she missed her best friend Randy not the man she was in love with, or in the case, the man she was slowly getting over.

She slowly walked over to her phone and sat on the edge of the bed, snatching her phone from the bedside table, she laid back on her pillow and for the first time in 5 days, she turned on her phone. Within 30 seconds of her phone turning on the notification lighting the top corner of her phone was blinking like crazy and the sounds of her notification tones blowing up her ears. She gave a soft laugh and a shake of the head.

"Jesus christ, you'd think my friends can't go on without me…" she whispered to herself with a smile curled upon her lips.

Once all the notification tones ended, she noted there were 20 missed calls, 63 missed text messages and over 200 unread emails. Holy hell was she famous or something. She honestly thought there would be more missed calls but she knew everyone she spoke to knew about her time to escape so they probably didn't bother to call as much.

Most of her emails were just work related, store promotions, or junk mail. Her calls were all from either Steph, Dave or some of the Divas and makeup crew that probably had no idea she had her phone off and she was surprised to see probably one of the most sweetest things a man has done for her in awhile. She saw at least 10 text messages just from Dave, saying good morning to her each morning and good night to her every night. He knew she wouldn't see them but just her opening her phone and seeing all those messages, let her know he was thinking of her and it made her heart beat double time. She bit her lower lip and gave a soft giggle. She felt like a young school girl with a crush on the hottest senior from the wrestling team of something. What was going on with her? She still tried to brush it off as Dave just being super sweet and a good friend, in her mind she had no idea how he really felt about her.

She quickly dialed a number she came to know all to well and waited as the phone rang, it barley rang three times before a soft chuckle was heard on the other end of the phone that made her mouth twitch into a smile "Do you know how long I've waited for your call?"

Haley let her smile turn into a smirk and shook her head before responding "Life must have been a bore without me Dave!"

"Oh you have no idea, for five days I had nobody calling me everyday to annoy me." He responded teasingly.

Haley gasped and sat up strait in bed "Really, well then I guess Ill just talk to someone who really did miss me…" before she could 'hang up', Dave cut in…

"Don't you dare beautiful -" he paused with a smile and continued "Did you get all my messages?"

Haley laid back down on the bed, more relaxed now, as she let a small tinge of blush paint her cheeks "I did"

"Then you know how much I missed you."

There was that flutter of butterflies in her stomach again, _'Are friends supposed to miss each other like this?'_ she felt like she was asking herself such a stupid question and she was being so naive, but in her mind a man like Dave could never be attracted to her so she always brushed these small things that he did under the rug. "What did you possible do this whole time without me?" she questioned, part of her teasing him, part of her really wondering.

If she only knew the thoughts running through his mind the past few days, not speaking to her was driving him insane, he wanted to hear her voice, make her laugh and most of all he wanted to see her beautiful face, not often did they get to see each other in person but their time on the phone, for him was enough for now and with that gone he was itching for it like crazy. "Oh you know I had my phone on me at all times in case you couldn't take it anymore and had to cave and call me."

She raised a brow with an amused look on her face "Well it seems like I didn't cave now did I?"

Dave smirked and questioned "Well, was I the first you called?"

Silence.

Dave smirk grew wider "I was, wasn't I?"

Haley stuttered and choked on her words a bit "Well, I-I mean, I-I Guess, Yeah…"

"Then you caved Hales."

Haley bit her lower lip in attempt to stop the smile forming "Shut up."

Dave gave a loud chuckle "Im messing with you Hales" but a huge part of him was hoping that he was the first she called and she was dying to talk to him as much as he was wanting to talk to her. "So tell me how your time off from the world around you went? Clear up any loose ends?"

Haley looked down at her white sheets and sighed "You mean did my overwhelming feelings for Randy diminish?"

"I guess, if you want to touch on that subject but I was more thinking along the lines of if you figured out what you really want in life." he awnsered her more seriously.

She smiled, knowing he was trying not to keep her thoughts on Randy but truth be told as much as she missed her best friend Randy, she wasn't sure of her feelings for the man she once was head over heels for. "Well I can awnser you both…" she paused "I don't know how I feel about Randy anymore, I mean I miss him like crazy but what I miss is my best friend, I'm sort of confused about my feelings for him now, I don't know how to feel because of everything he has said and done and the fact that being away from him, gives me a chance to see all the other things I have going on in my life."

He smiled and he knew she was getting over him, he knew her confusion was just her not wanting to let go of loving Randy but she slowly was, but he decided to let that subject go for now, not wanting to speak too much about him at this point "And what about what you want?"

Haley smile grew and she bit her lower lip, debating whether she should tell him about her plans or not. She wanted to but would he think it was stupid and she would never end up going through with it, she just decided against telling him for now. "I think I have but right now is not the time to talk about it."

"Whenever the time comes that you need someone to hear you out - " before he could finish he heard her sweet voice cut him off.

"I know who to call." She smiled softly.

Dave smiled at her response and decided on a change of subject "So Hales, Im going to be in Missouri tomorrow for an interview and I'm pretty much open schedule the rest of the week, except Saturday, the girls are coming over for dinner -"

Haley knew where he was going with this and before he could finish, she said "Dinner at my house, after your interview, we can catch up?"

Dave smirked at her offer, she knew exactly where he was going with that conversation "Damn well I'm not used to a girl being so forward but I can't say no to that."

Haley rolled her eyes with a smirk "Yeah well I'm not like other girls."

 _'Damn right and I wouldn`t have it any other way baby.'_ was the first thing that popped into his mind but his response came out very different "And don't ever change Hales."

She smiled and titled her head holding the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she used her free hand to pull a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear "You have my word." she replied and glanced over at her clock, when she did she knew she had to get dinner started soon cause it was getting late "Hey Dave, Im going to let you go so I can get dinner started and maybe give Steph a quick call too."

"Yeah go ahead beautiful and Ill call you tomorrow once Im out of the interview." he responded quickly

Haley nodded with a smile and said her goodbyes. Once they ended their phone conversation, she sat on the bed for a few minutes lost in her thoughts and this time they weren't of Randy, her thoughts were soely focused on the animal, himself, Dave. She couldn't pin point her feelings for him, he's always been just a good friend, but now did she dare to tell herself that it felt like something more? I mean since when did she blush with any little flirt her threw at her, or since when did she bit her lip at the thought of him or shiver when he touched her or got butterflies when he spoke to her, the list goes on and on. This all started happening a couple months ago, the night before the club, they hadn't seen each other in a good while and only spoke on the phone but what was it that began giving her that high school girl crush feeling about him?

* * *

 **The Next Night| 6:00pm:**

Haley put the last plate into the dishwasher, closed the door and turned it on. Normally she would never use the dishwasher, she wasn't the biggest fan it but since tonight Dave was over and she didn't want to spend extra time washing dishes she just opted for the dishwasher. She turned to the kitchen table and grabbed her glass of wine looking down at a smiling Dave, she nodded her head over to the living room "Come on, lets go sit on the couch."

Dave obliged and got up from his chair, following right behind her, Haley sat on the end of the couch and Dave right next to her and within a few seconds she heard his voice "Is there anything else your planning on doing with your time off before going back to work then Hales?"

They were beginning on this subject right before they finished dinner but Haley wanted to load the dishwasher first and then relax and talk, which is exactly what they did. "I mean I want to put into motion the plan I have for myself but It seems so difficult and as much as its a dream of mine, I have no idea where to start or if I should even pursue it."

Dave took a sip of wine and gave a shrug of his shoulders "Is it something you really want to do, something your passionate about?"

She smiled and bit her lip with a small nod of the head "Yeah, not many people know about it, just Steph and well Randy because he was my best friend."

Dave watched her expressions and body language and could tell it was something that made her really happy and thats all he wanted for her "Hales if you love it, its worth giving it a shot, what makes you think you shouldn't?"

Haley took a sip of her wine and looked up into Dave's chocolate brown eyes, she was so hesitant on telling him the real reason why, so she twisted her words around and beat around the bush "Im worried I don't have all the tools I need to get it done, so to speak."

Dave narrowed his eyes a bit and smirked, he knew she was either lying to him or not telling him the full truth but for now he decided to put a pin in it, it was bugging him more that she didn't tell him what it is she was planning on doing "Will you just tell me what you want to do? I can most likely help you Hales."

She knew very well he could help her but she was afraid of how he would help her, she didn't want pity or charity and thats what it would feel like. She sighed and chewed on the inside of her cheek, debating on whether to tell him or not. A few seconds after debating with herself in her mind, she looked up at Dave who raised a brow with curiosity.

She set her wine glass down on the coffee table and lifted herself off the couch walking quickly into her bedroom which was across the hall and grabbed the notepad she had sitting inside of her bedside drawer, when she came back out she handed Dave the notepad and shrugged "This is it, its all there."

Dave was even more curious now as he set his wine glass down next to hers and took the notepad from her hand but before he could open it, he felt a small, soft hand stop his, he looked up and saw Haley's beautiful green eyes as they danced with his and she finally spoke "Just don't laugh ok?" she whispered

Dave shook his head at her insecurity and gave a soft laugh "Come here" he whispered back to her, tugging at her hand, pulling her down to sit right next to him and when she did he lifted her chin to meet his gaze and looked into her eyes "I can guarantee you I won't."

She smiled with a small nod and motioned her head towards the notepad for him to open it and when he did, he saw scribbled notes, bullet points, costs, etc. He began to read over a couple of her notes and bullet points and started putting everything together "You want to open your own salon? Thats what I'm getting from all this."

She nodded her head and sighed, leaning over and flipping pages through her notes "I do but as much as I want it I may not be able to ever do it."

Dave stopped her hand from flipping pages, which caused her to look up at him, when she looked into his eyes and felt the warmth of his hand onto of hers, she couldn't help the butterflies forming again in her stomach, she couldn't speak or think strait, it was like his eyes were searching for something inside her "Why not?" she heard him question her softly.

She forced her gaze to pull away from his and cleared her throat, looking back down at their hands still sat together on top of the notepad, she pulled her hands away from under his and flipped a few pages back until she found the one she was looking for "This." she pointed to the page "This is why I can't."

Dave looked it over and soon realized what he real problem was, he gave a soft laugh and shook his head "So the tools you don't have, that you were speaking of is money?"

She looked down embarrassed "I mean I do have money Dave, its not like WWE doesn't give me a great salary cause they do, its just…" she sighed and before she could reply she heard Dave`s voice cutting her off.

"Its not enough to afford this and your house and all your other payments." he finished

She nodded her head with a smile and looked up a him "Exactly." she sighed and leaned back on the couch "And I can't take out a loan cause I feel like Id just put myself in this deep hole and with all the interest they charge you and - " once again Dave cut her off.

He closed the notebook in front of him and placed it on the coffee table near their wine glasses "What about a loan from a friend?"

He head immediately shot up to him, this is exactly what she was afraid of telling him for "No Dave, No."

Dave fought the urge to roll his eyes "Hales come on, why not?"

She shook her head furiously "No, I don't want to have any debt with you Dave and then if I can't pay in time or I get to engrossed with more expenses at the salon…"

In all honesty, he didn't didn`t give a shit about that, he would gift it to her if she would let him but he knew how she was, she was independent and she didn't want anyone trying to give her sometimes she could earn on her own and he loved her for that but also because he loved her he wanted so bad to help her achieve her dream. Dave reached over and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his "Hales you know I could care less if you paid me back or not, the real issue here is your a stubborn bull and you don't want to take shit from nobody."

Her eyes moved with his and she gave a soft laugh, tearing her gaze away "Dave…How is it possible you know me so well?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders "Call it a gift."

Haley laughed once again and shook her head, which still laid against the couch "I really appreciate the thought Dave but I couldn't do that."

He sighed and laid back on the couch as well, leaning his head back and slowly looked over at her "You could you just won't. " he paused for a moment "But I get it, and if you change your mind, just say the word."

Haley smiled leaning her head to the left to look over at him "I won't but, thanks Dave." she responded softly.

A small silence slipped through them and Dave just watched her. Her hair was falling down her shoulder in very loose curls and she had absolutely no make up on, and she was wearing the most simplest of outfits, a v-neck long sleeve shirt and dark wash deconstructed jeans, she looked fucking gorgeous and all he wanted to do was run his hands up and down her body as his lips devoured hers in fierce kisses.

"Orton is a fucking idiot." He snickered with an unamused laugh.

Haley was caught by surprise at the statement, one minute there was a comfortable silence between them and the next he was bringing up Randy, anger lacing his voice. "Not that I'm disagreeing with you but where did that come from?" she gave a soft laugh

Dave didn't laugh though, in his mind Randy was a complete moron for not seeing that this girl was in love with him for so long and even worse, he was a moron for never seeing what an amazing and gorgeous girl she was within all the years he knew her. There were so many times he thought that if Haley ever felt anything for him as strong as she once felt for Randy he would never take that shit for granted and take her in his arms as fast as he could "He's a fucking idiot for not seeing how gorgeous and amazing you are." this time Dave didn't exactly hold back on his feelings.

Haley was surprised not because he said that but because of how he said it, he wasn't flirting or messing around, his tone was serious and he sounded extremely genuine. _'Me. He thinks I'm gorgeous?'_ she thought, it made he want to smile, it made her heart beat fast, she bit her lower lip and looked over at him "What made you start thinking of that?"

He moved his head to the side to look over at her, his serious face turned into a smile when he saw her biting on her lower lip, and truthfully it drove him insane, he wanted to bible on that lower lip so badly, it tourtured him when she did it "I always thought that Hales, only a blind moron could not see how beautiful you are." he paused, slowly reaching over and tucking pieces of hair behind her ear "And the fact that you don't think you are makes you even more beautiful." he spoke above a whisper.

Haley felt a huge lump forming in her throat and found it hard to speak at the moment, his eyes the way the watched her, the way his thumb was now brushing against her cheek was making her heart beat fast and send shivers through her skin. With the way she was feeling for him right now, she was so sure that if she were standing, her knees would have been like jello and given out on her. She tried to tear her gaze away from him but all she could do was lick her lips and look down, almost in embarrassment, when her eyes traveled back up, she made sure to take in every inch of his body, he was wearing dark jeans with a black wifebeater tank top and a black zip up hoodie, such a causal outfit and it made him look incredibly sexy _'Did I just say sexy?'_ she questioned herself before taking note of how big his chest and shoulders were; perfect for snuggling against at night, how strong his arms were; exactly what she wanted wrapped around her body, so strong you could see his muscles through the light zip up hoodie, and his hands, all she wanted for him to do right now was have his strong hands grab her waist, lift her up from the couch, sit her onto of his lap, and run his fingers under her shirt, up and down her waist, while kissing her with amazing passion. _'Wait…rewind, what the fuck?!'_ he mind shouted as she came back to reality and lifted up from the couch, pulling Daves hand away from her.

Dave raised a brow with an amused look on his face, he definitely noticed Haley checking him out, she was watching him and looking him up and down longer than usual, what he didn't get is that she seemed to get freaked and push herself away from him "Hales you ok?"

Haley ran her fingers through her long brown locks and cleared her throat nodding her head, but not before letting a strong blush form on her cheeks.

Dave immediately noticed the blush and gave a small smirk, he tried to hide it but he was happy and he was happy because he knew very well she must have been thinking about him and it definately wasn't as a friend, with the way she was eyeing him, he knew she was visioning something remotely sexual. "Your blushing." he noted.

When he said that it sure as hell didn't make things better, Haley stood a few feet away from him and looked down at the floor in embarrassment "Oh uhm…" she scrambled to form a sentence "I think I'm just hot -"

Dave gave a short laugh when she said that but allowed her to continue "I uhm- I think I need to turn down the heat." she said before making a quick sprint for the heating pad.

He gave another laugh and shook his head with a smirk, licking his lips, he laid his head once again back on the couch and let his thoughts consume him _'If it were up to me she would not be turning the heat down and I would make her tell me exactly what she was thinking and give her everything she wanted'_ but he couldn't, not yet anyway, he wasn't sure if she was completely over Randy or how much she was actually still in love with him and he wasn't doing anything for sure until he knew how she felt about both Randy and himself because he knew she was starting she feel something for him, he saw it.

 **Authors Note: Yess! here I have chapter 15 for you guys! please tell me what you think, love hearing your thoughts and opinions! What is going on with Haley? What do you think is gong to happen next? :)**


	16. First Kiss

Chapter 16: First Kiss

 **Friday | 4 Days Later:**

Haley picked up a fresh pineapple, smelling it and examining it before putting it into her grocery cart at the local supermarket in town. She gave a laugh and smiled as she spoke to the person on the other end of her phone and surprisingly enough, no it wasn't Dave. He was still in town and as he had promised he would stay in town the week to spend some time with her since he had to be down there anyway for that interview he had Monday afternoon and he didn't have anything pending until Saturday night when his daughters were coming over his house for dinner. His daughter, Kelani and Athena were actually the sweet of girls, Athena had more of a spunk and attitude if something or someone got on her bad side but Haley considered that a good thing, she was one to not take shit from anyone and tell people how it was. But regardless of the fact Haley had known them for years now and they were actually good friends, she was actually saddened by the fact that she hadn't spoken to them or seen them in years, she knew she was going to hear about it from Athena thats for sure and that thoughts alone made her giggle.

As she rolled her grocery cart away from the fruits and into the vegetable section, she still held her conversation on the phone with Steph, she hadn't spoken to Steph in a few days and truly missed some girl talk, now that she didn't have the time to spend with any of the divas at work, Steph was her go to and not that she had any problem with that, Steph was always the number one person she would go to, other than Randy that is. As the days went by and Randy pushed her further and further away by not making any attempt to reconcile or speak to her it made it easier and easier for her to get over her feelings for him, and not to mention the fact that with Dave putting so much effort into seeing her and wanting to be around her, Haley found herself getting more and more attached and attracted to Dave, in one way or another Haley Moreno was starting to build feelings for the animal himself.

"Steph its only been one week and Ive only missed one show." Haley giggled shaking her head "It can't possibly by that bad…"

"Oh Hales, its not bad, we just miss you around here, you know all the Divas were asking for you on Monday night, even some superstars, they found it weird you not wandering the halls, even weirder that you haven't been by Randy`s side."

Haley snickered "Ahh so the whole Raw Roster has noticed mine and Randy`s feud, huh?"

"Oh yeah, and don't think Randy doesn't keep getting questioned about it either…" Steph sighed "You'd think with people bringing you up all the time, he'd try and fix things between you two."

Haley just shrugged as she knotted up a bag of zucchini and placed it in her cart "It on him, I fucked up but he took it to a whole new level, Im seriously trying not to stress about it at all."

"And I'm not telling you to honey, but It does shock me that this is not bothering you."

Haley sighed and bit her lower lip "I mean it is in a way…" she paused "I miss my best friend Steph, he's been there since middle school and to have it taken away so abruptly…" she trailed off

Steph was silent for a moment before speaking up "I know you do honey, you miss your best friend but is there any chance you miss your lover?"

"Im not sure how to answer that." Haley said truthfully. "I feel it diminishing"

Steph raised a brow on the other end "It sounds like your feelings of love for him are hanging on by a thread."

"Thats because they are…" Haley whispered, unsure how to feel about her new found feelings.

There was a small silence between them, it wasn't uncomfortable but Haley knew Steph was trying to figure out where to go with the conversation from there, it was different and new because this had never happened before, where Haley had nothing to say about Randy and didn't feel the need to express her love for him. Just as Haley was about to open her mouth to speak, Steph beat her to it….

"Dave was talking to Hunter yesterday." Steph began treading into new territory "Tells him he's spent most the week there in Missouri with you."

Haley tried to stop the smile forming on her face "Um, yeah well I mean he had an interview here Monday and just decided to stay through the week."

Steph couldn't help but let out a small laugh "Uh huh, because how could he pass up the chance at spending any chance he got with you."

Haley rolled her eyes and fought the urge to blush as she rolled through the grocery store "Oh Steph please would you stop, we are just friends, him wanting to see me or spend time with means nothing other than hanging out, having dinner, and watching movies."

Now it was Steph's turn to roll her eyes and laugh "Oh my god Hales, you don't even see it do you?"

Haley raised a brow, now intrigued "See what?" she questioned stopping her cart in the middle of the cereal and granola section.

"That man is so utterly and hopelessly - " just before Haley could hear the rest of Steph`s sentence a voice cut through her like a knife and her heart beat sped up.

"Haley?" her name rolled off his tongue so easily and just as easy made her want to smile but she didn't, not this time.

She closed her eyes tightly and sighed deeply, preparing herself for what was to come. "Steph can I call you back?"

Steph's voice sounded in worry "Um, yeah sure, you ok Hales?"

Haley kept her eyes shut and let her head fall as she whispered "Yeah, Ill tell you about it later."

Steph didn't like how she sounded but agreed anyway, knowing Haley could fight her own battles. They said their goodbyes and Haley hung up her phone, throwing it in her purse, finally turning around to face the person whom the voice belonged to.

She cleared her throat, took in a deep breath and looked his figure up and down, he was still as handsome as ever, but for some reason to which she couldn't put her finger on, he didn't have as much effect on her as he used to and that thought right there actually made her quite nervous, scared her even. "Randy…"

He cracked a small smile and took a few steps closer to her "Hey Hales."

Haley was in shock to say the least, not only was he talking to her, he called her by her nickname. "Your talking to me." she noted with a whisper and a soft smile.

He gave a small nod and shrugged "I didn't see you around on Monday."

Haley nodded and ran a few fingers through her hair, pushing her hair away from her face "Yeah I took some time off, a lot of time off actually."

"Because of me?" He question, his eyes searching hers for answers.

"A part of it yes, I just needed to distance myself from a lot of the bullshit." Haley shrugged, she didn't know why or how but she was just getting angry, seeing him there, talking to her as if nothing had happened, not even bothering to apologize, she didn't know what it was but just seeing him made her emotions come to the surface and she didn't know whether to be happy that he was talking to her, saddened that he spent all this time pushing her away or pissed that he just assumes all is forgiven but right now anger was showing itself.

Randy licked his lips and shook his head "Bullshit? Ok so I was a lot of that bullshit to you, is that right?"

Haley crossed her arms over her chest "I don`t know Randy, you tell me, is it bullshit for your best friend to not be understanding of a situation, for your best friend to get pissed at you, so pissed that he ruins your friendship and pushes you away?"

Randy snickered and shook his head "Oh I ruined the friendship? It wasn't you with all your fucking lying!"

Suddenly Haley`s phone started ringing. She looked over at the flashing lights and shook it off, and looked back at Randy "You know, I explained to you why I lied and as a friend you should have understood but did you?" she paused a moment "Hell no, you went full on rampage and then got even more pissed when you found out I told Dave."

"Yeah because you were supposed to fucking come to me Hales!" He hissed before looking around to make sure there weren't other shoppers looking at them. "But nah you went to your lover boy."

Haley rolled her eyes "He`s not my - " just as Haley was about to finish the sentence, the ringing from her phone cut her off again. She sighed deciding to ignore it again and continued "As I was saying, he's not my lover boy."

"Oh Haley your so blind." Randy stated and shook his head "I told you in the restaurant and ill tell you again, your so fucking attracted to him, its ridiculous."

Haley sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair "God Randy, you shouldn't even give a shit if Im attracted to him or not, its not like your my best friend anymore, right?" She quoted what he told her the night in the restaurant with venom in her voice.

He smirked and scoffed "I don't give a shit and you know what your right, I don't even know why I -"

Haley`s ringtone cut in between their conversation for a third time and this time Randy got fed up. He groaned frustrated and motioned toward her phone "Who the fuck keeps calling you, just pick it up."

Haley grabbed her phone and looked over at the caller ID, she smiled softly at the name on the caller ID and decided to end this conversation with a whole lot of spite. She looked over at Randy and forced herself to keep a smirk off her face "Its Dave…" when she said that his head immediately snapped up. "I should get home, he's probably done at the gym and he's waiting for me."

Just before she could turn around and leave him, he forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him "Hold the fuck on…" he hissed and looked down into her eyes, his breath lightly trailing across her lips, his body so close to hers…normally before that would drive her crazy, make her heart race and her knees buckle but now it didn't have nearly half the effect it used to, she would be lying if she said him being this close didn't effect her because it did but not to the drastic extent it used to. "He's here with you, at your house?"

Her eyes watched him as he watched her, they stood there just watching each other as time stood still. She yanked her arm away from his grasp and took a few step back "Not that its any of your business but he's not at my house, he's staying at a hotel because he refuses to bother at my home but yes we have been spending time together the whole week."

She took a couple more steps back, leaving Randy looking furious, she picked up her phone on the final ring, just before it cut off and answered Dave on the other line, while still holding eye contact with Randy "Hey Dave, Yeah I'm coming, be there in a few…" she trailed off as her gaze left Randy`s and she turned around walking down the aisle, leaving Randy a pissed off mess.

Before she left the store she heard the pitter patter of feet and muffled voices as the ran unto the viper himself. She knew he was getting bombarded by fans for autographs and pictures, he wouldn't even get the chance to catch her and follow her out the door, which in her mind, right now was for the best. Despite trying to push off all her old feelings, they still existed, she couldn't act like they were gone for good but what she did know for a fact was that her feelings, that huge love she carried for him for so many years was surely diminishing.

* * *

 **Later that day:**

"So wait…" Dave took a sip of his water and turned to Haley who was busy cleaning up in the kitchen "What exactly did Orton say to you?"

Haley sighed more out of frustration, she couldn't believe she was letting this run in with Randy get to her, she didn't know if it was because she still harbored feelings for him or because of how he's truly been acting lately "Its more how he acted…" she paused and wiped down the kitchen table with a towel "I mean you should have seen him Dave, at first he acted like nothing was wrong, like all was forgiven but then he just turned and got pissed."

Dave raised a brow, he still had no idea what type of conversation they had or why Randy would get so pissed at her yet again, it seems like it was always Randy who was starting the arguments. "What did he get so pissed about, did you say something Hales?"

"I told him that I left to get away from all the bullshit and that he was part of said bullshit and -" She paused and looked up into Dave`s eyes, she really didn't want to tell him of the second reason why Randy got so pissed off.

"And what?" Dave pressed walking closer to her and leaned against the kitchen table, just as she was.

Haley watched as he got closer to him and looked up to see his huge frame towering over her, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his, she wanted so badly to kiss him, why did she want to kiss him? why did she want to feel his soft lips moving against hers and his strong hands exploring her body? As all these thoughts were running through her mind Dave was trying to get her attention by calling out her name, two and three times in a row.

"Hales?" his hand grazed her shoulder and he shook her softly.

Haley woke up from her daze and felt her cheeks heat up at her thoughts, she immediately looked down at the floor and quickly walked away from Dave, making her way into the living room. "So you said movies tonight?"

Dave raised a brow in question and soon followed her into the living room, where he saw her turning on the TV "Wait hold on what just happened?"

Haley just continued her quest to find a movie for them to watch and shrugged "Uhm, nothing I was just lost in thought about something."

Dave didn't know whether to take that or fight it "You sure?" he paused and walked closer to her, placing a finger under her chin to move her gaze towards him "You know you can talk to me about anything."

 _'_ _Talk to you about the fact that I want to kiss you so fucking bad right now and that I have no idea whats going on with my emotions?'_ she thought to herself while her eyes locked on his. She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip "I know but…" her voice changed to a whisper "I don't even know whats going on with myself right now and as soon as I find out, Ill let you know." She let a small smile appear on her lips.

Dave matched her smile and brought her in for a hug, giving her a kiss on top of her head. When he did Haley took advantage to lay her head on his chest and take in the scent of his cologne, she wrapped her arms around his waist, or what she could at least and they sat in the huge for a few seconds before he mumbled into her hair "How about that movie now?"

Haley laughed softly and looked up at him with a short nod "Sure, can I just make a quick call to Steph, I promised I called her back."

Dave motioned for her to go "Go and ill start trying to pick a movie."

She began to walk away but then looked back at him "How about the new Avengers?"

"Thats something I definitely have to agree with." He smirked and began looking for the movie.

She giggled softly and walked away, making sure to grab her phone, she opened the sliding door in the kitchen that led out to the patio and quickly dialed Steph`s number. Truth was, was that she wasn't calling Steph because she promised she`d call back, she was freaked out about what was going on with all these feelings she had when she was around Dave and she had to let it out and talk to someone about it before things got worse.

Surprisingly she picked up on the second ring, she didn't even let Steph speak or greet her, she went right into the conversation "Steph, Im so confused and Im going crazy right now."

"What?" Steph questioned a bit worried "Haley about what, whats going on?"

Haley bit her lip and debated on how to explain this to Steph, she didn't know where to start but she knew she had to say something. She sighed with hesitation "I - Uhm, well lately Ive been having these weird thoughts and well…" she paused bitting her lower lip "feelings."

Steph raised a brow on the other end of the phone and shook her head still in confusion "Okkk…you need to explain this further honey, thoughts and feelings about what?"

Haley looked out into the night sky watching, it wasn't even past 5:00pm but because of the winter days it looked like it was the middle of the night "Not what…who." she clarified.

Steph noted that Haley was beating around the bush and she was pushing away the real issue "Oh god Hales, is this about Randy? Honey I thought you were getting over -"

"Its Dave, Steph." She cut her off as quickly as possible.

There was a silence on the phone and then out of nowhere a soft laugh escaped Steph`s lips "Wait, Dave? You've been having thoughts about Dave?"

Haley brushed off Steph`s laugh and groaned "Its not funny Steph, I don't know whats been happening to me!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone so Dave couldn't hear "When he's close to me or when he hugs me or touches me In a certain way, my heart starts beating like mad and I get these insane amount of butterflies -"

"Haley" Steph tried cutting her off.

But Haley was rambling on and on "And the things he says to me sometimes just turns me into a puddle of goo and I feel like I'm in high school all over again."

"Haley…" Steph tried again.

"I mean, did you know I've had thoughts of kissing him and my hands exploring his body and sitting on him and-"

"Jesus, Haley!" Steph shouted with a laugh

Haley sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair "What?" she let out with a huff

Steph had a huge smile on the other end and gave another short laugh "Haley you know exactly what your feeling."

"What?" Haley shook her head and groaned "Steph, No I don't! If I did I wouldn't be going crazy right now."

"Yes. You. Do." She said each word slowly "Deep down you know exactly what your feeling but your not embracing it because your scared."

Haley raised a brow, now confused "Scared of what?"

"Falling in love with someone other than Randy."

Haley gasped and felt a huge lump form in her throat, she couldn't speak, she just stood there and allowed Steph to continue on.

"Honey you have been in love with Randy for nearly 7 years now, and knowing that your starting to not feel the same way about him, your scared to let any other man in, who isn't him."

Haley still sat there frozen, everything made sense but she didn't want to believe it. It seemed that Steph was right but to Haley it wasn't true, she didn't want it to be true. This was change, huge change and she didn't know if her heart and her mind could handle it all.

"Hales, Dave such a great guy and on some level I always hoped you'd find love in him and forget about Randy." Steph confessed.

Haley cleared her throat "I don't love him Steph." she whispered

Steph nodded "Not yet and if you keep blocking your feelings, it will never get there." she waited for Haley to respond but when she didn't she continued on "I was trying to tell you earlier when we were on the phone, that man is in love with you Hales and he's been for such a long time."

Haley finally swallowed the large lump in her throat and responded "W-What?"

"Yeah Hales, I mean it so obvious, Me and hunter talk about it all the time." She gave a soft laugh.

Haley bit her lower lip in thought, she was thinking about everything, everything she ever thought about Dave, everything she ever felt when she was with him and it scared her, deep down it really did scare her because she knew it was exactly like how she felt when she started to fall for Randy. She took in a deep breath of air and slowly let it out, after a few minutes of a quiet phone conversation, Haley finally spoke "Is this really happening Steph, am I really catching feelings for Dave?"

"You know you are Haley, just don't push…"

Haley didn't even get to hear Steph finish her sentence because within seconds of her speaking, Haley felt soft, strong fingers grab her phone from her grasp and speak into it "Steph, Haley will call you back." the firm, low voice spoke into the phone before ending the call, she knew exactly who it was, the only one person who it could be, who was in the house with her. Her heart raced and butterflies rose in her stomach, she knew he had heard her conversation.

Haley quickly turned around to face, the animal, that stood in front of her and tried to rush out her words "Dave just let me ex -"

As quick as those words left her mouth was as quick and she was pinned between the wooden balcony and Dave`s muscular figure, his warm lips quickly crashed down onto hers, a soft groan escaped Haley`s lips at the sudden and much wanted contact. She felt his strong hands grip her waist as he deepened the kiss, she quickly sunk right into it and lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck, she allowed her tongue to quickly push its way into his mouth and play with his. She earned a soft groan from Dave and felt him grab her ass, lift her up off her feet, and sit her on the edge of the balcony as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his body closer to hers.

She felt him slowly pulling away leaving soft kisses against her now swollen lips before completely stopping their first kiss. He leaned his forehead against her and whispered, out of breath "Was it true?"

Haley looked up at him from her lashes and tried to catch her breath as well, she knew what he was talking about, he was clearly asking if he last statement to Steph on the phone was true. "I don't want to lie to you Dave" She shook her head with a whisper.

He tilted her chin up a bit, so her gaze would be fully locked on his, he licked his lips and responded "Im not asking you to."

Haley placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb softly against it, her gesture caused Dave to close his eyes and kiss the inside of her palm that was on his cheek, when he looked back up at her, she gave a half smile "Im not sure what Im feeling Dave."

He sighed and offered her a small smile "You may not know but I know that you must feel something, because the amount of passion in that kiss can't be faked, not even by the best of actresses Haley." he pushed a small strand of hair away from her face.

Haley bit her lower lip in worry, she was worried because she still didn't know what or how she felt. Now that she knew the way Dave felt about her, at least from what Steph was saying, it made her feel surprisingly happy but her feeling happy about it just made her more confused and she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to erase everything that just happened, she didn't want to believe this was possible, she didn't know if she wanted this to happen or not. Her mind was telling her no but god, her heart was screaming YES. But she was so scared, she didn't want to lead Dave on or hurt him in any way and a part of her was still in love with Randy right? She just didn't know how fair that was, she didn't know anything right now.

Dave pulled her out of her thoughts by taking her hand in his "Hales, its ok, how about we just go watch the movie? Hmm?"

Haley forced a smile, he was such a sweetheart, he always thought about her first and the best for her. _'Why are you so against this again?'_ her heart battled with her mind. "Yeah sure." she replied in a whisper as he led her back inside and into the living room for the movie.

 **Authors Note: Haley and Dave kiss! How do you guys feel about that? how do you guys like this chapter in general, let me know! Seems like Randy is loosing the battle here, her heart seems to be seeking out Dave.**


	17. Feelings

Chapter 17: Feelings

 **Authors Note: Most of this chapter is Haley & Dave`s thoughts, what they are thinking and how they are feeling, so Im sorry if its a bit long, some of you may actually like it better that its longer but please let me know what you think! **

Just as the ending credits of the movie start rolling down on the screen in front of him Dave looks down and over to his right to see Haley with her head propped against a couch cushion in a deep sleep. He lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head, he knew as soon as she sprawled her legs across his lap and laid her body down on the couch in the middle of the movie that she wouldn't be awake for much longer but he didn't mind it at all, he knew she was tired and had a long week. He looked down at the watch around his wrist and sighed knowing it was late and he had to leave her already. Instead of waking her, he just opted to carry her upstair to her bedroom. He slowly removed her legs from his lap all the while getting up and gently placing them back down on the couch, right after he scooped her up from the couch and into his arms, he felt her snuggle closer against his chest and couldn't help but smile.

As soon as he reached her room, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over top of her. He was aching to stay and be with her but he didn't want to overstep on his boundaries, just earlier he found out she might be feelings some sort of feelings for him. I mean he knew it was coming just because of the way she had been acting with him lately but to hear her confess it to Steph on the phone earlier just made it real and he was loving it but he had to admit part of him was putting his guard up, he knew there was a part of her still in love with Randy and he knew she was more than confused about all this and the last thing he wanted to do was make her more confused or make a wrong decision. As much as he loved the woman in front of him, he wanted her to be with him for all the same reasons, not because he was a 'replacement' Randy.

He brushed the hair away that fell in her face and leaned down brushing his lips against hers, giving her a soft kiss. He knew it wasn't right, he knew she might be against it but he couldn't help feeling her lips against his once more. Just as he was about to move away from her, he felt her small hands grab his neck and pull him back down to her, claiming his lips with hers for a second time that night.

 **Daves POV:**

Shock and happiness overtook me as I felt her pull me in for another kiss that night. At first her lips moved softly against mine, her hands made their way down from my neck to my chest, rubbing them up and down. I felt her tongue slowly enter my mouth as her lips moved faster against mine, i quickly caught on as my own tongue ravaged her mouth. I wanted nothing more than to take her right now, the way she was making me feel with just one kiss was indescribable. My tongue wanted to explore much more than just her mouth, it was killing me and I was trying so hard to keep control.

My hand found its way into her hair and my fingers tangled up in it as began pulling away from the kiss and I felt her continuously place soft kisses against my lips. "Haley." I breathed out in a whisper.

She shook her head and bit her lower lip, which drove my insane "Don't say anything." She whispered back, her hands making their way under my shirt as her fingernails lightly raked up and down my abs. I groaned and lightly rubbed my thumb against her lower lip before being pulled down into another passionate kiss. Haley was going to be the death of me, how was I supposed to set boundaries and give her time if she continuously keep pulling me back in and making me feel so… fucking amazing.

 **Haleys POV:**

I couldn't contain myself anymore. Everything I was feeling this whole week was coming out in full force, I wanted Dave and thats all I wanted, I couldn't think of anything else. He was driving me insane with how god damn sexy he is all the time and how sweet he can be and he was truly making me feel so indescribable amazing that I hit my breaking point and it was right her at my home. In my bed. I was so happy he was here with me.

As soon as I felt Dave`s thumb rub across my lower lip, my first instinct was to bring him down for another kiss, I wanted to taste his lips again, his lips tasted like a mix of wine and mint chewing gum. Oh my god I could taste him forever. As my hands raked up and down his abs, they soon made their way to the hem over his shirt, tugging it up and lifting it over his head tossing it to the side, we only broke the kiss for a minute before he claimed his lips with mine again and when he did he made sure to pin my body in between his and roam his hands up my shirt, just the feeling of his fingers trailing on my stomach was enough to make me moan into his mouth and leave goosebumps on my skin. This is exactly what I wanted, this is exactly what I couldn't get out of my head all week, when normally all I could think about was Randy.

Wait Randy, Im not thinking about him anymore, I actually don't even care where he is or what hes doing, I could care less right now if he even talks to me again. Wait what the hell is going on with me? This can't be happening, I always thought Id feel this way kissing Randy not Dave. Ive never felt this way about Dave, why am I feeling this way now, I shouldn't be! _'Oh my god, I can't do this…'_ The sudden thought popped into my head _'This is so wrong, Im so messed up!'_ I shouted at myself.

Just as Dave was about to lift my shirt, I stopped him, and thats when my rant began "Oh my god, Dave, Im so sorry -" I began and scrambled out of my bed, running my fingers through my now tangled hair "I-I shouldn't have started that, I shouldn't have done that to you."

Dave quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the other side where I stood "Hey Hales…" He placed one hand on my arm and rubbed it up and down in a comforting way "You didn't do anything to me, I mean it looked like we both wanted this."

I shook my head and lightly pulled away from his grasp "No, No Dave, This is so messed up and I shouldn't have started anything."

Dave sighed and sat on the edge of the bed looking up at me, he nodded his head over to the bed next to him "Come here Hales."

I bit my lower lip hesitantly but I knew this was a conversation that needed to happen, I didn't want to hurt Dave and with all of these crazy emotions going through me right now I knew that I would. I looked down at the floor shy and embarrassed. He looked over at me and I felt him place a finger lightly under my chin to pull my gaze towards him. "Haley, why is this so messed up?"

I sighed and shook my head, not knowing where to begin, I was lost in my own feelings "I know how you feel about me Dave and It was wrong that I did this, knowing that I don't know how I feel yet."

Dave licked his lips and I watched him lean over, resting his elbows on his knees, without looking up at me he spoke "You know what?" he questioned not really looking for an answer as he looked over at me. "You know that I love you? and that I have for a while now?"

Here came the butterflies again. A small gasp escaped my lips, I wasn't expecting him to confess it strait to my face and so calmly at that, was it wrong that I felt little bit happy knowing that what Steph told me was true? I couldn't answer him, all I did was nodd.

Dave let out a soft sigh and took my hand in his "Well I do Haley, Im not going to sit here and deny it." a few seconds later his hand left mine and reached up caressing my cheek softly as he looked into my eyes "There were times where I would think if you came to me, you'd literally be treated like a queen, Haley to me your fucking gorgeous inside and out and I can't explain to you how Ive felt about you and truthfully I know you feel something for me too."

When he said that, my eyes grew wide and my breath caught in my throat. Nope. No. He was wrong. Thats all my mind kept telling me, but my heart, my heart was beating to a very different drum. "Dave, I-I don't think Im the girl for you, I-I don't think this is us." I whispered, my stomach knotting up and my chest contracting, even my whole body knew I was telling a lie. It was pathetic.

Dave sighed and shook his head, it was definitely noted by me that his mood at this point changed. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes "You don't, huh?" he nodded disbelievingly "So your confession to Steph, our kiss outside, the fact that we almost had sex just now, that means nothing?!" he questioned with a raised tone of voice.

I jumped up slightly at his change in tone and I knew he was pissed, rarely did I ever see this Dave and it hurt me that I was causing him pain. "Dave I didn't say it meant nothing, I just don't know what Im feeling and I think I may have jumped the gun on everything, and I don't think I'm the girl for you because you deserve someone who can give you their all…" I paused tears threatening to spring from my eyes. "And Im not sure I can." I confessed.

He shook his head with his hand on his hips, as he watched her, he knew she wanted to cry and he knew that means she was hurt about saying everything she did. "Your not sure you can because why?" He questioned me "Because you still have a tiny ray of hope that Randy will somehow find his way to you?"

I just stood quiet. Is that really what I was hoping for? Is that why I couldn't embrace my new feelings for Dave? Was I really falling for Dave and forgetting about Randy? These questions all raced through my mind and before I knew it I just heard Dave let out an unamused laugh, and looked at me with pain and disappointment.

"I don't know why I told you anything Haley," he shrugged his shoulder looking away from me "I don't know how I thought this was going to end…" he paused, picking up his shirt from the floor and looking back up at me "Your always going to go after him even though he offers you nothing and never will, he's an ass to you and you love it." He scoffed and pulled his shirt over his head. I wanted to speak, I wanted to cut him off and say something but I just stood frozen at everything he was saying. "Thats fine Haley, I just hope when you find out your real feelings for me and your not afraid to go after them, Ill still want to listen…" He finished and slowly walked towards me, placing a kiss ontop of my head and whispered "Bye Hales."

If I wasn't crying before, I sure as hell was now. As soon as I watched him walk out of my room the tears fell freely, i let myself fall onto my bed and screamed out in frustration, punching my hand into my pillow over and over again before I just laid down and cried harder, fighting with my feeling within me.

* * *

 **The Next Morning | 7AM:**

I let my fingers rest under the running water, testing the temperature, making sure it was very warm just the way I liked it. Sitting against the edge of my tub I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in as thoughts of what happened between Dave and Me last night came rushing back to my mind. I ended up crying myself to sleep last night, the toll all my emotions were taking on my body was indescribable, I felt pain, guilt, anger, love, and most of all disappointment, not in Dave and not even in Randy — Ok maybe little bit of disappointment in Randy with the way he just seemed to toss our lifelong friendship aside so easily — but mostly disappointment in myself. I was pushing my heart away from what it really wanted, what it most desired and I knew what that was but with my mind fighting with my heart it was very hard to allow myself to be honest and truthful.

As the bath filled with water, I rose from my spot on the tub and walked over to the cabinets under the sink to retrieve the bubble bath that sat there and proceeded to pour some of the purple, lavender scented liquid into the tub, watching as the bubbles appeared in the water. I couldn't escape the events from last night and the pain I felt. All I wanted to do — ever since Dave walked out —was run to him, I wanted to run to him and confess to him everything I was feeling, it didn't matter what, just every ounce of pain or happiness I felt I wanted to confide in him with it all. But what did I do? I stayed right in the spot where he left me and cried myself to sleep, I had myself a pitty party when what I should have been doing was running after the man I knew deep in my heart, that I truly wanted. Why was I fighting with myself, why was I so against realizing my feelings for Dave and being with him? Was it because of what Randy once said that Dave would end up hurting me and I would be another failed marriage in his books? or was it what Steph and Dave both told me, Was I scared of falling for Dave because I didn't want to stop loving Randy because somehow I thought he would come to me and profess feelings? All these things that were swarming my brain is why I didn't go after Dave, before I could go after him I had to figure out how to get my brain to catch up with my heart.

I groaned to myself and shook free of my thoughts, _'God, your so pathetic Haley, If your truly just not believing your feelings for Dave just because you think Randy will come to you, then you are pathetic.'_ my mind finally shouted at me. It's what I felt, thats why I was thinking it because that man is my best friend — or was — and he's engaged to be married, and honestly I see him truly happy. Why would I want to mess with that? Why didn't I just give him up a long time ago. I should have gotten over him when he married Samantha, just like Steph had told me back then but did I? Noooo, I was being stubborn and hard headed. _'Jesus Christ Haley, your a fucking stupid mess.'_

I dropped the white fluffy towel that was around my body and let it hit the floor as I stepped into the hot water, I slowly sunk down into it and laid my head back against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. The first thing that came to my mind as I let my body relax and let the tension all fall off was the kisses Dave`s and I shared. Jesus those damn lips could work magic, just him kissing me drove me insane, I imagine if he worked his lips down to other part of my body, my panties would be soaked. I looked down at the bubbles that surrounded my form and blushed at the thought. _'He's not even here and he's making you blush.'_ I thought to myself before grabbing my loofa sponge and gently rubbing it around my neck and chest area.

The ringing of my phone snapped me from my thought. _'Please let it be Dave!'_ I prayed silently, grabbing my phone as quick as a cat and looking at the caller ID. I sighed in disappointment when I saw it was Steph. God I loved Steph to death and I've said it many times, she's like a sister to me, but right now, I couldn't talk to her, I just couldn't, I had so many things going on in my mind, so many questions I needed answered but most of all I needed to know my feelings. This was a time in my life where I needed to understand my feelings most. Did I want to loose out on what could blossom into an amazing love with Dave just because I was trying to hold onto the small amount of love I still had left for Randy?

* * *

 **Dave`s POV | 9AM:**

I dropped the 90lb weights to the floor and let out a deep breathe, as I tried to relax my breathing and paced back and forth on the floors of my home gym. I had gotten in early this morning, I had booked an early flight back to Tampa at 5AM and as soon as I made it back, I didn't even bother sleeping, I barely slept in the hotel last night thinking about Haley and I knew that just because I was home didn't mean I was going to get any sleep either. Haley was still on my mind, I tried so hard to take my frustration out on the weights and focus on my workout but I didn't know who I was kidding — Haley was in the forefront of my mind and my heart, she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

I lifted the weight to do another set of bicep curls and as I watched myself in the mirror, my mind drifted back. A part of me wanted so bad for Haley to realize what she wanted and follow me, chase after me, do something but another part of me wanted her to take as much time as she needed because If it meant her realizing her feelings for me and finally coming to me then the wait would be all worth it.

I scoffed and shook my head, I didn't know whether I sounded sweet or pathetic right now. What was it about Haley that I couldn't shake, for years and I mean years this girl has had my heart and hadn't even known it and yet I seemed to never move on, sure I dated and had more than enough women throwing themselves at me over the years but I didn't give a shit about that, they took care of what I needed for the time being but they weren't what I really wanted or needed which was Haley Moreno.

I slammed the weight down and let out another deep breath and watched as my muscles twitched in the mirror, I looked away still consumed by all my thoughts. What was it about Randy that kept her attached to him? Thats what I really wanted to know, you'd think them being best friends since kids, he'd be more like a brother to her but what the fuck made her fall for him almost a decade ago? I sighed and took a long drag of water from the gallon that sat next to the weight bench. The worst fucking part is that she went through this when Randy got married the first time with Sam and I was there for that, it was hell to watch her cry and be in pain over a man she clearly would never have and now was I really going to allow myself to watch her do that all over again when he marries Kim? Fuck no, I don't think I could handle it again. I don't want to loose the amazing friendship I have with Haley but I don't know if I can take being in love with her and watching her be in love with him.

Just as I leaned over to grab the weights again, my phone started going off, I quickly picked it up _'Haley.'_ was my first thoughts but nope. not even close. _'Fucking Orton.'_ I groaned and shook my head "Speak of the devil…" I mumbled to myself, sliding my finger on the screen to unlock the phone.

"Yeah?" I sighed greeting him not to happily.

"You got a minute?" he questioned me quickly, not even a hey.

I raised a brow and took a seat on the bench "Yeah whats up?"

"I heard you were with Haley all week…"

 _'_ _Oh here we go.'_ I smirked and shook my head "You heard right, what about it?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds "Nah nothing, I just didn't know you guys spent so much time together is all."

My smirk continued on my face "There something wrong with that, Orton?"

"Oh cut the bullshit Dave." he paused seemly irritated "You and I both know you want her and you've wanted her for a long ass time."

I gave a short laugh and shook my head "So what if I do, Ive heard your so against it…" I paused and shrugged "Why?"

I heard Randy sigh "I fucking know you Dave, thats why and I don't need my best friend coming to me in pain because of you."

Randy got my attention now, what exactly was he trying to tell me? Was he honestly trying to sit here and give me a lecture on not to hurt Haley because he could use a few of those himself. "Seems like if you really knew me you'd know I would never hurt her and while we are on the subject I don't think you qualify as her best friend anymore — but thats just what I've heard." I smirked at myself for my last comment.

"Yeah funny Dave but I swear to God If she just becomes another chick to you or a third ex-wife, friends or not Ill fucking kill you."

Now I was pissed, I knew he was going to bring my failed marriages into this and I knew in the back of my mind that what he didn't want me with Haley. "Orton, you better watch what you fucking say to me and just so you know, I don't need your approval for anything and neither does Haley, If she does end up wanting to be with me, let me tell you I will accept her in a heartbeat and I will treat her like a queen, If you don't believe that, thats your fucking problem, not mine." I finished and quickly hung up right after. I didn't need to be hearing that shit, especially not from one of my friends, my huge asshole of a friend. I sighed and leaned over resting my elbows on my knees _'God I wish Haley was here.'_ I thought to myself before starting up another set on my weights.

 **End POV:**

* * *

 **Later that night | Around 6:30pm:**

Haley stared blankly at the deep red hue of the wine in her glass. All day he had been back and forth with her feelings and all day she had been thinking about some amazing times she had with Randy, the times that made her fall in love with him, she thought back to why she fell in love with him and how so much has changed. Was she ready for change? Did she finally want it? She not only thought about that but she changed her perspective and thought about the week she spent with Dave, all the times he made her smile, made her laugh, made her feel amazing and dizzy all at the same time. There were moments with Dave that she knew Randy could never replicate and that meant something to her, it meant that Dave had a special place in her heart and it meant that there was a possibility she could open her heart to him.

She lifted herself from the couch with the wine glass still in her hand and began walking aimlessly around her home, she was searching for something and she didn't know what she was going to find but she continued her tour around her own home, taking sips of wine in between. She walked past her computer room and the notepad sitting on the computer table caught her eye, she wandered in and flipped the book open revealing the many pages with notes scribbled down of her dream of owning her own salon. As she flipped the pages she saw red marks here and there, made by Dave from nights ago when they sat down to talk about it again and he tried to help her come up with a business plan. She was still shocked he offered her money for her to achieve her dreams, not that it wasn't an amazing gesture, it was but it was also a lot of money and the fact that Dave said at one point he was willing to gift it to her, that made her realize now how much her truly cared about her. Loved her. She still couldn't wrap her brain around that, Dave was in love with her. And for how long? she didn't know but what she did know was the amazing person that was Dave Bautista and she didn't know why her mind wouldn't catch up with her heart and allow her to accept her growing feelings for him.

She closed the note pad and wandered back out of the computer room, making her way upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed where her phone sat on the edge. She sighed and placed her wine glass down on the bedside table right before flopping herself down on the bed, phone in her hand. She saw a few missed messages from some of divas expressing how much they missed her this past week and that they should get together for drinks 'I really should take them up on that offer' she smiled and thought to herself. She had a missed call from Steph but nothing at all from Dave. No text and no calls but she didn't know what she was expecting. She knew he was hurt, confused, in love basically. She bit her lower lip 'Could you love him Haley?' she asked herself.

As the thought wandered in her brain, she scrolled through the contacts on her phone unit she found the one she was looking for. Steph. Who else could she call right now, she needed some sound advice and she needed help, she had feelings buried deep inside and she needed them to come jumping out.

After a few rings a stressed out Steph finally picked up. "Hey Hales…" she greeted.

Hales took a minute before answering noticing her tone "Everything ok Steph?"

Steph sighed and tried to force a smile "Yeah yeah, just going over some things for this Monday Night, the writers are trying to change things up and Im not sure how much I'm liking it, I need to run it by Hunter and -" thats when Steph realized she was rambling and gave a soft laugh.

Haley laughed along with her but it wasn't a whole hearted laugh, it was more of a saddened laugh and Steph picked up on it right away "Ok now its my turn to ask, Everything ok Hales?"

Haley cleared her throat, she didn't want to bother Steph, not now, she knew she already had a lot on her mind today and didn't need Haley bothering her with these little things "Yeah, yeah!" she exclaimed trying to force a giggle "Just wanted to talk to my girl Steph is all."

Steph raised a brow with a smirk on and pushed all her other thoughts away giving all her attention to Haley "Hales as flattered as I am that you just called because you wanted to talk to me, I know thats not the only reason, so spill."

Haley sighed and bit her lower lip, letting out a loud sigh "Dave left."

"Yeah I know, didn't he have dinner with his girls tonight, thats why he left back to Tampa early this morning?" she questioned

"Well yeah…" Haley began "But he left here on bad terms."

"Oh no." Steph sighed and her face turned to worry "What happened? I mean I figured something happened when he answered the phone and said that you would call me back, I figured her heard our conversation."

Haley smiled softly "Oh he did and something did happen." Haley paused and sighed "God Steph, he kissed me, and it wasn't no sweet soft kiss either, this kiss was amazing, I mean it was one of those kisses that started out deep and passionate and ended sweet and soft."

Steph couldn't help but let out a soft laugh and smile widely for her friend "Well then, that sounds great, how in the world did it go bad from there?"

Haley shook her head and told Steph everything from when Dave laid her down on her bed asleep to when he got upset and took off. Haley could hear Steph sigh over the phone and a quiet silence took over them before Steph actually spoke again "Wow, well that escalated quickly." she began "Hales why are you denying your feelings for him? I mean are you really that afraid of letting go of Randy?"

Haley didn't know how to answer that question, that is exactly what she was trying to figure out. Haley sighed and shook her head "I don't know, Im so confused and It feel like my heart is fighting my mind ya know?"

"Haley there is no point in fighting your heart because let me tell you thats a battle you won't win!" Steph said as if from experience "Do you even realize how much you like Dave and how much you are actually attracted to him?"

Haley said nothing which caused Steph to continue on "Haley deep down you know you don't love Randy like you used to, hell I guarantee your so close to not loving him at all anymore — other than as a friend— am I right?"

"Maybe…" Haley mumbled

Steph shook her head with a smile, she knew Haley was hanging on to Randy by a thread and the feeling of loving Dave scared her because it was different, it was new, but somehow she was going to finally make her see her feelings for Dave. "Haley Moreno, right now I want you to cut the bullshit with me and tell me how you really feel about Dave. Forget about Randy, forget that you ever loved him, he means nothing now. What does Dave mean to you?" she waited.

Haley looked up at the ceiling in her bedroom as she got lost in her own thoughts, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, she tried to push Randy out of her mind and thought only about Dave. She thought about the way he made her feel, she thought about everything he said and did to make her laugh and smile. She thought about the way he treated her, amazing was an understatement and they were only friends, imagine if they were actually dating how he would treat her? She couldn't shake away the fact that he came to be so god damn sexy to her. Its way different than the way she used to see Randy. It was ten times stronger with Dave, or at least thats what it felt like, there were days when he was here with her that she wanted kiss her way down his body and make him moan, the thought brought shivers to her body.

"Haley?" Steph cut off

"I can't keep him out of my mind Steph, I feel so alive when Im with him and I feel so happy!" She giggled softly and let a smile accent her face. "Like I can't be away from him, I want to see him, I want him to make me laugh and feel amazing like he always does."

Steph laughed softly and shook her head "Haley you know what that is?" she questioned not looking for an answer "Thats love and honey your falling in deep in it"

"I am…" Haley whispered, not in question but almost as if she was starting to believe it.

"So why are you still on the phone with me?" Steph questioned with a smile.

Haley let a big smile grow on her lips and let out a laugh as she ended her call with Steph and ran out of her room, jogging down the stairs and heading for the closet to grab her coat and purse and as soon as she did, she threw her phone in her purse and grabbed her keys off the accent table by the front door.

Within a flash she was racing out the door and into her car, within seconds of turning on the ignition 'I Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum came flooding through the speakers and she speed out the driveway, making her way towards to airport to catch the first flight to Tampa. (Feel free to listen to the song as you read the next part, gives it more of a realness).

 _Picture perfect memories_

 _Scattered all around the floor_

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 **Daves POV:**

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

 _Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

I watched the amber colored liquid as I swirled it around in my glass thinking about everything that went down the past couple days, with all the thoughts running through my head all I could think about was if she was thinking about me or Randy? If she would ever find out her feelings for me or continue to helplessly hand Randy her heart. I felt like I made a huge mistake by ever letting my guard down and here I was now paying for it.

She hadn't called, she hadn't even sent me a text as of yet and I felt like a complete dumbass for even saying anything to her. I downed the amber liquid in the glass and quickly got up pouring myself a new one. I looked past my kitchen and towards the front door, what was I thinking? That she would coming running inside and towards my arms? I was living a dream, just like I had been with her for so long now. I shook my head and gave a soft sigh turning my head away from the door, knowing nobody would come knocking on it, as I downed a second glass of whiskey that night.

 **End POV:**

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 _Whoa oh whoa_

Haley ran out of breath to towards the desk to purchase my tickets "I need the soonest flight you have to Tampa."

The attendant became quit confused with Haley's frazzled body language but began her search for the soonest flight on the computer. She raised a brow with a smile "Actually we have one leaving in 30 minutes and if you hurry -"

Haley quickly cut her off "Yes that fine ill take it." she exclaimed tossing her credit card her way, and tapping her nails impatiently on the desk.

As quickly as Haley got her tickets to Tampa was as quickly as she made her way through the airport and got onto her flight. Once she was safely seated in her seat on the plane. She sighed and let her head fall back on the headrest and let her thoughts wander through her mind. She was excite, she was nervous, she was anxious. There were so many emotions running through her and not one of them were negative. She wanted Dave and she needed him to know that she was the girl for him, she just couldn't see that earlier but she saw it now and its all she wanted.

 **4 Hours later | Mid-Night**

Haley pulled up in front of Dave's house and made sure to pay the taxi driver before she made her way out of the taxi and walked up the front of Dave's yard. She bit her lip nervously, the butterflies in her stomach were definitely picking up and she was starting to doubt her ideas of coming here. Maybe she should have called first or warned him? She groaned and shook her head free of her thoughts, she was here now and she was going to do this.

Just as she reached his front door, she pulled out her phone and dialed his number, he picked up on the very first ring which made her smile internally. "Haley?"

Out of breath from rushing over there, she spoke quickly into the phone "Forgive me."

"Hales, forgive you?" Dave raised a brow but seconds later realized what she meant and a smile appeared on his face "You did nothing wrong."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she tried to control her breathing "Yes or no?" she questioned

He smiled and shook his head, placing down his glass of whiskey "Yes." he said above a whisper.

 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 _I just need you now_

 _Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh_

She let a small smile grace her lips "Are you home?" she knew very well he was because she saw the lights on but she needed to ask.

Dave raised a brow in wonderment, why was she asking? "Yeah Hales, Wh-" and just as he was about to finish his sentence he heard his doorbell ring.

Haley rang the doorbell and rushed through her next sentence "Then you better hurry up and open the door cause I think your girl is waiting for you.

 **Authors Note: Again, I know this was a really long chapter, one of my longest ones but I couldn't find a way to break it into 2, So here it is, chapter 17, Please let me know what you think I love reading your reviews and I love knowing how you guys think Im doing with the story so far. :)**


	18. It Happened

Chapter 18: It Happened

 **Authors Note: Fair Warning, this chapter contains Mature scenes: SMUT**

 _She let a small smile grace her lips "Are you home?" she knew very well he was because she saw the lights on but she needed to ask._

 _Dave raised a brow in wonderment, why was she asking? "Yeah Hales, Wh-" and just as he was about to finish his sentence he heard his doorbell ring._

 _Haley rang the doorbell and rushed through her next sentence "Then you better hurry up and open the door cause I think your girl is waiting for you."_

Dave would be lying if he said his heart beat didn't quicken and happiness and anxiety coursed through his veins when she said that. He walked slowly over to the front door as if hesitant, not really believing she was out there "Haley you better not be messing around with me."

He heard the soft voice on the other end of the phone, almost pleading with him "Dave will you just open the door so I can kiss you already?!" she exclaimed with anxiety.

Immediately hanging up and tossing his phone to the side on the nearest table he ran over to the door, swinging it open to reveal the woman he has been longing for on the other side. What he was feeling right now was indescribable, he had so many emotions running through them and he had no idea how to express them all but he knew where to start. Before he could reach out and grab her or take another step forward, she took a few quick steps before jumping strait into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Within seconds her lips crashed down on his with want, need and passion, everything she had built up inside of her that she was afraid to show for him.

He slammed the door shut with one swift motion and lifted her up higher on his waist, causing her to wrap her legs tighter around him. He couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't believe this was happening but they both knew that they wanted this to happen. As Dave carry her up the stairs their mouths are still captured in a heated lip lock, he sucks her tongue in his mouth and nips at it causing her to give a soft whimper into his mouth.

Just before he reaches his bedroom he slams her back against the wall, placing one hand above her head, he softly places the other hand on her neck, gently caressing her bawling with his thumb as he slowly pulls away from her. When he does, he looks down and all he sees is fire in her eyes, she wants this just as much as he does and there is no doubt in his mind that he is going to make it an amazing night for her. He leans his forehead against hers trying to regulate his breathing "You sure Hales?"

She too was trying to get her breathing under control and when she did somewhat she responded above a whisper "Ive never been more positive about anything in my life Dave." she bit her lower lip and a small silence fell between them, all you could hear was their hasty breathing. Dave moved his thumb from her jawline to her lower lip and plucked it from between her teeth, leaning down and replacing his finger with his lips, capturing hers in yet another passionate kiss.

He carried them the rest of the way to his bedroom, Haley reached down opening the door as Dave led them inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. Haley soon felt the coolness of the mattress hit her back softly and the weight of Dave`s body hovering onto of her. Haley allowed her hands to travel up and down his bare chest, raking her nails against his abs, she just now realized he was shirtless, she was so focused on kissing him as soon as he opened the door she didn't even realize all her was wearing was a pair of sweats.

Immediately Haley's thoughts got interrupted when she felt his cool hands, touch the warm skin on her stomach, she felt him pull away slowly from the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down to her collarbone, as soon as she felt his lips on her collarbone, she whimpered and arched her back. Dave smirked against her skin and whispered "Looks like I found a sweet spot?"

All Haley did was mumble, she was too busy focusing on Dave`s lips traveling her body to form a coherent sentence. Dave stopped his trail of kisses once her reached the top of her breast, grabbing the hem of her shirt he quickly lifted it up and over her head tossing it to the floor. She felt his fingertips slowly graze the skin where her bra straps laid and pull them down her arms and before she knew it her bra was flying next to her shirt on the floor. Just then she felt him cup her breasts in both hands and take one of her tight nipples into his mouth, he sucked it deep into his mouth before drawing hard and allowing it to slip out just until the edge of the numb is in between his teeth. At the feeling of him taking her nipple captive in his mouth, Haley let her head fall back against the pillow and arched her hips up towards him with a low moan escaping her throat.

He bites and sucks and teases at her other nipple before trailing wet, sucking kisses down her belly and to the edge of her jeans. He looked up into her eyes as his fingers easily unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, he pulled them down and off of her. He kept his eyes fixated on hers, feeling her soft fingers run along the inside of his pants, hooking her thumbs on either side of them. She bit her lower lip and before pulling his pants off, she ran a finger nail lightly across his waist where the pants hung. He groaned and leaned down brushing his lips against her ear "You gonna sit there and play Hales, or you gonna get to what you really want?"

Haley bit her lower lip harder, stopping a smile from forming but the blush that rose in her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Dave, and he loved it, he gave a small smirk before feeling her fingers pull his pants down, he kicked them off the rest of the way before trailing his fingers up her inner thighs, his eyes still never leaving hers, he wanted to see her reaction, he wanted to see how she reacted towards his touch. Making his way upto her thong he leaned down kissing the flesh right above her center he slowly shimmied her thong off her hips and down her legs tossing them to the pile of clothes forming on the floor. His kissed his way back up her stomach and chest, letting his lips linger along her collarbone, now knowing that was a sweet spot for her.

Without any warning his slipped two fingers into her center earning a sweet moan from Haley. He looked up and saw her head laid back on the pillow and her eyes closed. He leaned up and let one forearm rest on one side of the bed "Eyes open baby." he whispered looking down at her, as her eyes fluttered open. His fingers continued to work as he pumped in and out of her, she was so wet for him and it was all he could do not to slam himself into her right now. Haley bit her lower lip and again let her eyelids fall closed, giving out soft moans.

He leaned down against her ear and murmured "Open baby."

She immediately opened her eyes again but the way he was making her feel and what he was doing to her was driving her insane. She quickly grabbed his neck pulling him down and devouring his lips with her own. He felt her kiss get rougher and more intense when he added a third finger and sped up the pace, he could feel her inner walls tightening and he new she was about to climax. He pulled away from her kiss and whispered against her lips before removing his fingers from inside of her "Not yet baby."

She whimpered softly feeling his fingers leave her but watched as he positioned himself in the middle of her, she locked her eyes on his and reached out hooking her thumbs against his boxers quickly pulling them off. He leaned down, hovering over her, both his palms placed one other side above her head, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She felt fire, she felt passion, and she knew in the pit of her stomach he was about to send her into oblivion.

Dave nudges himself at her opening, teasing her , nudging his tip up and down, as he watches her, he hears her give a soft moan "Dave…" she pleads.

He hears he pleads and its enough to make him want to ram himself into her. He slowly inches himself inside and groans, she so warm and soft and he couldn't believe how wet she was for him. He slides back out, looking down into her eyes "Don't take those eyes off me baby." and as soon as he says that he plunges himself deep inside her, she lets out a loud moan and he hisses under his breath "Fuck…"

He catches a rhythm, slides back out and plunges back into her warm and willing center. She grips at his shoulders and wraps her legs tightly around his waist. His hands rub up and down her leg as he rams in and out of her, he feels her raising her hips up to meet his thrusts before hearing her moan out "Faster baby!"

Letting out a groan he obeys and slams his hips up against her in hard strokes as he body slid under him on the soft sheets from the force of the thrusts. Grabbing one of her legs, he lifts it placing it on his shoulder and his pace quickens rating faster inside of her. She called out his name followed by a few groans, she feels her walls tightening around him and he does too, he knows she close, her hands clutch the bed sheets and her head falls back on the pillow as her muscles clamp around his cock. She comes, screaming out his name which causes him to go into his own orgasm, his hips jerk and his muscled arms are shaking on either side of her head and with a final groan he collapses onto of her but careful not to crush her with all his weight.

He leans his forehead against hers and whispers, his breathing erratic "Im so glad you came here for me."

Haley let a small smile form on her lips as she felt his lips reach up and kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes with content as she felt him burry his face in between the curve where her shoulder meets her neck and placed a few soft kisses before he rolled over and brought her with him. He felt her snuggle against him, resting her head on his chest and place kisses along his ribcage softly. Just that gesture was enough to give him goosebumps. It felt so good to have her in his arms, if he was being honest he never thought it would happen but now that it has he never wants to let it go, he wants her in his arms, wrapped around her for good. He wasn't letting her go.

A few minutes passed by and neither of them said a word, they just laid there in peaceful bliss. Dave let his fingers comb through her brown locks as thoughts began to rush through his mind. He didn`t know what this meant now, did she know her feelings, did she know what she wanted or where she stood? He knew this was more than just sex, but what he didn't know is what Haley was thinking, did she see him the way he saw her? He said it once and it still stood, he wasn't going to be a replacement Randy. He sighed and opened his eyes, watching the ceiling for a few seconds before hearing a small voice coming from beside him "Penny for you thoughts?" she whispered

He looked over at her and smiled, leaning down placing a kiss on her head, the smell of flowers wafting from her hair. "We`ll talk about it tomorrow." he rubbed her shoulder up and down with his fingertips "Get some sleep now."

He reached over and lifted the white bed sheets over them both, feeling her snuggle closer to him, he sighed with a smile and before she knew it Haley was out like a light and filled with happiness, she couldn't be happier right now, nowhere made her feel as happy and safe than as in Dave`s arms and thats exactly what she was going to let him know tomorrow morning.

 **Authors Note: Oh my god! So how are we feeling about this chapter, please read and write it down, let me know how you guys are liking it so far ;) I know this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual but I wanted to make this chapter just about their night together. Chapter 19 will be longer, promise**!


End file.
